


Umbra

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Everybody Feels, M/M, Other, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, WTF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuidado con el hombre que habla de poner las cosas en orden. Poner las cosas en orden siempre significa poner las cosas bajo su control." Denis Diderot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preámbulo

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, estreándome en este Stony -más largo que Orange, of course- Con la única intención de saciar mi ansia por esta pareja en un universo que me atrajo desde forever. Enjoy sweethearts.

_Título_ : **Umbra**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

 _Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

 _Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

 _Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**PREÁMBULO**

 

_Edificio de las Naciones Unidas, Nueva York._

 

La junta administrativa de representantes de las Naciones Unidas terminaba la agenda del día con un saldo positivo después de los sucesos ocurridos en Sokovia. La iniciativa Vengadores había mostrado resultados favorables si bien había daños materiales y económicos a resolver pero que la mayoría de la junta lo consideró como parte del precio a pagar cuando se presentaban peligros como Ultrón o la invasión extraterrestre Chitauri. Despidieron al Director Fury como al Jefe de Operaciones de Shield, Coulson, para concluir el último punto que tenía que ver más con asuntos demográficos que con superhéroes.

-Como pueden observar en sus pantallas –decía una de las expertas de la organización, una doctora entrada en años- El ritmo de crecimiento demográfico se ha estabilizado, hemos al fin controlado el problema endémico de Omegas y su número ahora es lo suficientemente abundante para proveer de descendientes a Betas y Alfas como crear fuertes y estables Manadas.

-¿Cuál es la estadística por grupos? –pregunto un representante.

-Tenemos un 40% de Omegas Blanco, 25% de Omegas Rojo, 20% de Omegas Verde, 10% de Omegas Amarillo y 5% de Omegas Azul.

Los representantes intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos. Los Omegas, que habían estado lidiando con una discriminación y racismo durante siglos, comenzaban a ganar derechos ante los grupos dominantes de Alfas y Betas, sin embargo, dicha pelea por igualdad había dejado un saldo de números rojos en su población, que Naciones Unidas buscó proteger a toda costa puesto que no había mejor raza que los Omega para continuar la especie. Su capacidad para asimilar los mejores genes de sus Dominantes además de su alta fertilidad los hacían los candidatos idóneos para convertirse en los procreadores natos sin contar con su capacidad para mantener unidas Manadas no solo de familias de sangre sino grupos de trabajo, estudio, e incluso militares. Pero dada la crisis endémica, habían perdido al mejor grupo de ellos, los Omega Azul. Mientras que los Omega Blanco eran mayoritarios pero con una genética menos pura y altamente vulnerable a problemas hereditarios durante sus gestaciones, los Omega Azul poseían aminoácidos superiores que los convertían en el grupo de excelencia, pero habían sido los más perjudicados tras siglos de abuso. El resto de los grupos de Omega tenían variaciones, como los Omega Rojo que no poseían capacidad de Vínculo de Manada, o los Omega Verde cuyos períodos de Celo eran escasos o los Omega Amarillo cuyo sistema inmunológico era débil.

-¿Hay algún plan de rescate para los Omega Azul, doctora?

-Estamos tratando, Primer Ministro, como pueden leer en las pantallas, nuestro primer paso ha sido completado, tenemos al fin un censo completo y sin equivocaciones del número exacto de Omegas Azules en nuestro planeta. Requerimos ahora de su autorización para la toma de muestras con el fin de realizar un cultivo de sus genes y repoblar su grupo, utilizaremos clonación y fertilización in vitro como primeras opciones. Esperamos que en diez años obtengamos un mejor porcentaje.

-Es necesario –intervino otra representante- La Humanidad depende de ellos.

-Hagamos la votación, si la junta está de acuerdo.

Como era de esperarse, todos votaron a favor. Aún no tenían entre ellos a ningún Omega como representante porque el último había sido asesinado por las fuerzas de Hydra al revelar su plan de usurpación del grupo para su beneficio, buscando soldados mejorados que entrenar como armas mortales. Así que de momento la raza carecía de voz en las Naciones Unidas pero contaban con la protección y la simpatía de la junta como de otros miembros de la organización. Se dictaron los memorándums para canalizar recursos que apoyaran la salud, educación y protección de todos los grupos de Omegas como el plan de rescate para los Azul. Una vez acordados los puntos, los representantes se pusieron de pie, despidiéndose entre ellos como felicitando a la doctora a cargo de la vigilancia de aquel vulnerable grupo cuando una bomba estalló en el recinto, cobrando la vida de todos los ahí presentes. Las sirenas como gritos vinieron enseguida, con los bomberos llegando en cuestión de minutos para contener el incendio que abarcó pisos superiores e inferiores del alto edificio de las Naciones Unidas mientras reporteros se atropellaban entre sí buscando la primicia de aquel ataque terrorista cuya autoría nadie se adjudicó.

Circe observaba con cigarrillo encendido en los labios las pantallas puestas en fila del local comercial de electrónicos por donde iba pasando, atraída por el grupo de curiosos que se habían amontonado frente al cristal para ver aquella tragedia ocurrida en Nueva York. Vestida en una sudadera negra cuya capucha le cubría hasta las cejas, con unos pantalones de piel negra como sus botas militares tachonadas con picos de metal gris y una cadena colgando de un lado de su cadera, era un personaje que hacía a los demás evitarle en la calle, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado. Arqueó una ceja al leer la cintilla sobre el número de muertos y sus identidades. La junta administrativa general de las Naciones Unidas, se habían cargado a los peces más gordos.

Dejó todo aquel bullicio para cruzar la calle recibiendo uno que otro claxon airado al pasar sin fijarse, caminando hacia el puesto ambulante que vendía un café cargado que compró junto con un par de donas, llevándose su paquete envuelto en una bolsa de papel reciclado en un brazo. Caminó hasta la parada del autobús, tomando asiento hasta la parte trasera que tenía ventanales claros que le permitieron ver el paisaje urbano de la ciudad de Fredericia, Dinamarca. Bajó en la penúltima parada que le dejó junto a unas vías de tren que siguió hasta perderse en una zona departamental humilde, semi abandonada con muros grafiteados como a medio caer. Sacando sus llaves, entró a un edificio que gritaba por pintura, subiendo al tercer piso con pasos desganados hasta llegar al fin a la puerta de su departamento, siendo recibida por un obeso y peludo gato noruego que se talló contra su pierna.

-Ya, tengo tus donas.

La mujer abrió la bolsa de donde sacó las donas que puso sobre la mesita de madera vieja para el felino se las comiera, lamiendo primero su azúcar al tiempo que ella sacaba una laptop de una mochila con forma del perro Jake de Hora de Aventura para encenderla y comenzar a teclear con furia, encendiendo otro cigarrillo con el gato quejándose.

-Trágate tus donas que por eso te las compré.

Tomó un control remoto para encender el reproductor que dejó escuchar música clásica, la Serenata de Schubert a todo volumen mientras sus dedos se movían a una velocidad impresionante sobre el teclado de la portátil, dando un golpe final para tumbarse sobre el roído sofá remendado con parches sobre el cual resbaló con el café en una mano. Una pantalla holográfica se desplegó a un lado con una conversación. Ella se colocó un dispositivo auricular en una oreja llena de piercings.

_> >Jabberwocky en línea_

_> >Qué pasa, Circe?? No puedes dormir??_

-¿Viste lo que pasó en Nueva York?

_> >Era tu trabajo, no es así??_

-Era.

_> >Te dije que había perro muerto ahí_

-¿La lista?

_> >Qué más sino eso??_

-Hackearon el sistema mientras estaban en la junta, solo así dieron con la lista.

_> >Para qué quieren a los Omega Azul??_

-Serás idiota, ¿sabes cuánto pagan por uno de ellos en el mercado negro?

_> >Pero no van a venderla ahí_

-No, será peor.

_> >Tienes la lista, verdad??_

Circe rió, soplando humo de cigarro. -¿Tú qué crees?

_> >Que solamente les dejaste una lista de nombres con iniciales, sin dirección ni referencia genética._

-Si quieren el resto deberán pagar

_> >Recuerda que te ayudé_

-Te mandaré un recuerdo.

>>Ja Ja Ja

-Nos vemos mañana.

_> >Duerme, Circe. Y COME DECENTEMENTE_

_> >Jabberwocky fuera de línea_.

 

Ella rodó sus ojos, apagando su cigarro contra uno de los brazos del sofá cuyas marcas de quemadura hablaban de los años que había estado soportando aquellos maltratos. Terminó su café para levantarse, tronando sus huesos mientras su gato le maulló, relamiéndose los labios al terminar sus donas.

-Vamos, Mefistófeles, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

 


	2. Hay dos días en la vida para los que no nací

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Capítulo 1. Hay dos días en la vida para los que no nací.**

 

 

Luego de terminado el asunto de Sokovia y Ultrón, todos los Vengadores habían vuelto a sus actividades rutinarias, si podía decirse tal cosa. Barton tomó un descanso para disfrutar de aquel relleno humano –como lo nombró su madrina rusa- llamado bebé recién nacido, Thor había regresado a su amada Asgard para buscar respuestas sobre las Gemas del Infinito, Banner se había marchado quien sabe a dónde. Stark había vuelto a sus negocios, mientras trabajaba con sus nuevos trajes y ponía orden a su torre que había sufrido los percances de su invento maquiavélico. El resto vivía en el nuevo cuartel, entrenando bajo el comando del Capitán América con ayuda de la Viuda Negra. Aparentemente el mundo estaba tranquilo sin mayores amenazas más que uno que otro desquiciado que corría con suerte temporal que Shield se encargaba de esfumar. Todo estaba bien.

-“ _Carga de datos completada._ ”

-Excelente, Viernes, hagamos la prueba.

-“ _Activando cañones._ ”

Tony acomodó sus googles con manos en la cintura, esperando por Viernes que disparó un cañón de un brazo metálico sujeto a un soporte contra una pared de acero puro con un grueso suficiente para resistir el impacto que fue a revisar una vez que el humo se dispersó, tomando una bolsa de blueberries, llevando un puñado a la boca al alcanzar el boquete dejado por el disparo que había usado la energía del Reactor Arco que estaba perfeccionando.

-No es perfecto.

-“ _Tiene un 94.8% de éxito, señor._ ”

-Veamos si podemos elevar esa cifra.

-“ _Recalculando._ ”

El Hombre de Hierro regresó a donde el brazo, tomando una pistola de soldadura con la que hizo ajustes alrededor del cañón circular adherido en la palma, mientras su IA hacía los cálculos debidos para corregir las nimias fallas que, sin embargo, eran imperdonables en un genio millonario que no se permitía tales desfachateces. Cuando pasaron minutos sin que escuchara nada de Viernes, Tony subió sus lentes a su cabellera castaña frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Viernes? El Apocalipsis llegará antes que tus cálculos.

No hubo respuesta y Stark arqueó una ceja mirando las pantallas de seguridad alrededor de su taller para asegurarse de que no tuviera intrusiones en su torre. Al confirmar la impenetrable seguridad del complejo, fue hacia el tablero de controles para teclear unos comandos que no surtieron efecto, parpadeando unos segundos antes de volverlo a intentar.

-¿Viernes? Estás asustándome, bonita.

-“ _Señor Stark, sufrí un robo._ ”

-¡¿QUÉ?! –éste casi se ahogó con unas blueberries, tosiendo después.

-“ _Sus datos personales fueron clonados y llevados a otro servidor._ ”

-¡¿Cómo que otro servidor?! ¡Viernes! ¡Rastrea al malnacido!

-“ _Imposible, señor, hizo saltos de dominio y luego desapareció de la red._ ”

-¿Qué carajos? Ubicación del último dominio, Viernes.

-“ _… Oslo, Noruega._ ”

Tony profirió una sarta de palabrotas mientras tecleaba furioso sobre el panel de control, ayudando a su IA a buscar al pobre diablo que iba a sufrir por intentar burlar sus sistemas, trazando un mapa de los saltos de dominios en la red que hizo el ladrón para triangular después su posible ubicación geográfica. Le iba a caer encima y luego iba a conocer quién era Anthony Stark. Golpeó la parte superior de Dummy con una amplia sonrisa al encontrar el sitio exacto de aquel intento de hacker, quitándose sus googles y cinturón de herramientas para ir a su traje, pidiendo a Viernes que se encargara de sellar todo y preparara la red para tenderle una trampa al malnacido atrevido en caso de que decidiera hacer algo con su información que dicho sea de paso, no era tan secreta pero había cosas que el Hombre de Hierro no deseaba que anduvieran pululando por ahí.

Salió a toda prisa de la torre en dirección a Europa con la cabeza llena de escenarios posibles donde hacía ver su suerte al infeliz mocoso porque seguramente era un puberto que por haber dominado lenguajes de programación ya se sentía con el poder suficiente para jugarle esa broma. Llegó hasta una zona exterior de una ciudad mediana, de edificios maltratados. Aterrizó frente al que Viernes le indicó para entrar sin mucha elegancia o discreción para subir al piso y patear la puerta señalada buscando a su víctima. Apenas si había dado un par de pasos dentro de aquel austero departamento cuando su traje sufrió un corto circuito y todo se volvió oscuro. Tony cayó de bruces sobre el piso algo polvoriento con un golpe sordo, haciendo cuarteaduras sobre el suelo que resistió por milagro el peso de la armadura.

Para cuando despertó, estaba fuera de su traje, sentado en una silla de metal donde sus tobillos estaban atados, separados, con sus manos tras su espalda y el respaldo con un lazo grueso enredado en nudos de marinero. Tenía un pañuelo doblado a modo de mordaza que mantenía sus labios separados dolorosamente como sus ataduras. Parpadeó volviendo por completo en sí, gritando furioso para tratar de zafarse pero la silla no se movió de su sitio, estaba clavada al suelo. Un foco amarillento por lo viejo iluminaba por encima de su cabeza. Se encontraba en medio de aquella pobre salita con un gato enorme, gordo de largo pelaje grisáceo que le observaba inquisitivo con sus ojos azules y una cola cuya punta se mecía lentamente. No vio en ningún lado a su armadura.

-Pero si ya despertó –escuchó una voz femenina hablar detrás de él.

Ladeó su rostro pero no alcanzaba ver nada por la forma en que estaba atado. Escuchó los pesados pasos de unas botas negras que vinieron a su ángulo de visión igual que su dueña. Abrió sus ojos al detectar su aroma. Alfa Prime. Jodida su suerte, tenía que encontrarse con una maldita mujer de la raza más dominante en todo el globo. Le dedicó una mirada con su ceño fruncido mientras ella tomaba asiento frente al destartalado sofá, acariciando la cabeza del gato al pasar. Como su genética lo dictaba, era alta, de brazos marcados como aquel abdomen que se dejó ver por su camiseta amarrada por debajo de un busto apenas visible. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa en su larga forma. Sus piernas bien torneadas bajo aquel pantalón de cuero negro hablaban de la capacidad física que tenía para romper huesos. Uno de sus brazos estaba tatuado con formas abstractas en color negro que subían hasta por debajo de su mandíbula, ambas orejas con piercings, la derecha solamente con un arete de metal con forma de garra. Ese mismo lado de su cabeza estaba rapado con la otra mitad cayendo elegantemente sobre sus hombros en un negro cabello lacio cortado en capas. Sus ojos eran de un gris tan claro que casi pasaban por blancos.

-Rompiste mi puerta, asustaste a Mefistófeles y rayaste mi piso –le reclamó con ese acento Escandinavo que daba más rudeza a sus palabras- Eres el más grande idiota que he conocido en mi vida y he conocido a muchos.

Tomó de la mesita una cajetilla de cigarros de donde extrajo uno para encenderlo entre aquellos blancos dedos con uñas negras y anillos de calaveras o serpientes. Llevaba muñequeras de piel con picos de metal entre donde se enredaban pulseras que Stark reconoció como dispositivos inalámbricos de controles como él solía usar también. La mujer gruñó, dejándole sentir el poder territorial de una Alfa Prime molesta por la intrusión a su hogar pero no cedió, resistiendo la horrible urgencia de bajar su mirada en gesto de sumisión. Con un bufido, ella se puso de pie caminando hacia él exudando por todos los poros un _Soy una Alfa y me obedecerás_ pero Tony era demasiado orgulloso como temerario para encoger su cuerpo, levantando desafiante su mentón cuando la tuvo cerca. No era el primer Alfa Prime que tuviera enfrente. Había conocido otro que ahora comandaba a los Vengadores, así que sabía cómo tratar alguien de su raza.

-Desobediente –murmuró ella con el cigarrillo en los labios.

Sin previo aviso le sujetó por los cabellos de la nuca, obligándole a echar su cabeza hacia atrás dejando expuesto su cuello que olfateó peligrosamente cerca. El corazón del castaño latió aprisa ante el temor de que esa mujer intentara algo, respirando agitado en tanto ella le rozó con la nariz desde su hombro hasta su sien, soltándole de mala gana con una sonrisa torva.

-No me cabe duda, eres un idiota –rió, girándose sobre sus talones para volver al sofá donde tomó un celular que marcó expirando el humo por sus fosas nasales.

Tony no dominaba el danés, pero entendió al menos lo importante. Aquella mujer estaba hablando de él, sobre un premio o una recompensa. Pepper la iba a convertir en tapete de su sala si se le ocurría pedir rescate. La charla no duró mucho, era astuta a morir, apenas unos segundos que no permitirían a ningún sistema de rastreo ubicarla. No dudaba que ese teléfono además debía usar un chip maestro de interferencia satelital. Ella volvió a él para arrancarle de tajo la mordaza dejándole la piel rojiza por lo brusco del movimiento.

-Charlemos, bonito.

-Trata de pedir rescate, quiero verlo –desafió enseguida.

-¿Rescate? ¿Por qué haría eso?

Su corazón latió aprisa una vez más. ¿No estaría pensando en…? La mujer le miró de arriba abajo con esa maliciosa sonrisa que deseó borrarle de la cara.

-Ra dice que eres ese... –tronó sus dedos- ¿Hombre de Metal?

-Hombre de Hierro –corrigió atónito. Todo el mundo le conocía, por el ojo de Fury.

-Un supuesto “héroe” –hizo el gesto con sus dedos, riendo después- Si me lo preguntan, ningún héroe terminaría frito en mi piso.

-¿Quién infiernos eres tú y por qué me tienes atado?

-Llamadme Circe –declamó, riendo una vez más y caminando alrededor de él- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás usando Supresores?

Las pupilas de Stark se dilataron pero se cuidó de mostrar otra reacción. -¿Qué te importa?

-Aw, bonito –ella entrecerró sus ojos- Por tu aroma, diría que no tienes más allá de cinco años usándolos. Tomabas otros controles menos agresivos antes. Más eso no puede esconder lo que eres –se inclinó hacia él con ojos depredadores- Un hermoso, único, Omega Azul.

El castaño apretó su mandíbula conteniendo la respiración. Aquella mujer no iba a amedrentarlo, había pasado toda su vida reafirmando su lugar en un mundo que consideraba a los Omega como la raza más inferior siendo él la excepción a la regla. Sus ojos miraron con rabia a Circe quien sonrió terminando su cigarrillo cuya colilla aplastó con su bota antes de pasar una mano por sus cabellos como si fuese aquel estúpido gato que no había dejado de observarle. Tony sacudió su cabeza con un gruñido.

-¡No me toques!

-¿O qué?

-Di de una maldita vez qué es lo que quieres.

-¿De ti? Nada. Estoy divirtiéndome en pago por la intrusión a mi hogar. _Omega_.

Stark jadeó con los ojos rozados, imposible no sucumbir ante la imposición que aquella Alfa hizo, bajando su cabeza con el pecho agitado. Era una burla del destino que con mucho los dos únicos Alfa Prime en el mundo los tuviera que encontrar, precisamente él. Un dedo levantó su mentón, sin poder esquivarlo porque su mente estaba siendo taladrada por la madre naturaleza y sus estúpidas reglas de obedecer aquellos bastardos malnacidos que siempre se aprovechaban de sus estatus para humillarles o esclavizarles.

-Voy a liberarte, te comportarás. Una sola ofensa y terminarás en el suelo, de rodillas con mi Marca en tu lindo cuello. ¿Entendido, _Omega_?

-Sí… _Alfa_.

Circe sonrió satisfecha, sacando una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos traseros de su pantalón para cortar las sogas de los pies y brazos del castaño quien se masajeó sus adoloridas muñecas viendo a otra parte sin la capacidad de levantar el rostro, preguntándose cómo demonios había ella logrado sacarlo de su armadura sin que nadie viniera a su rescate. Una mano le levantó de golpe de la silla, para sacarle del departamento de esa manera. Ella tomó su chamarra de cuero negro junto con una cartera y llaves antes de casi azotar la puerta –claramente nueva- para llevarle fuera donde le soltó al fin, esperando a que le siguiera.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –gruñó Stark caminando a su lado. El universo se extinguiría primero antes que darle el gusto de que caminara detrás de ella.

-Vamos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A dónde se me dé la gana.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi traje?

Ella no respondió, señalando un paradero de autobuses donde esperaron a uno en completo silencio con la frustración del Hombre de Hierro a flor de piel. Así viajaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, entrando a un café poco concurrido de ambiente familiar donde ella pidió de comer, mirando a Tony antes de pedir por él sin siquiera preguntarle. Eso era lo que le fastidiaba de los Alfas, hacían lo que querían sin consultar nunca los gustos o preferencias. Por eso se había prometido solemnemente ser autosuficiente e independiente para jamás depender de esos brutos.

-Sonríe.

-No se me da la gana. ¿También me lo vas a ordenar como mi comida?

Circe rió entrecerrando sus ojos. –Estoy segura que más de una vez tuviste que defender tu vida por esa boca altanera.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi armadura?

Una vez más ella le ignoró cuando llegó la mesera con una charola con platos, ensalada con puré de papa, carne ahumada en otros junto con un caldo de aroma apetitoso y un par de tarros con cerveza. Stark miró su comida con enfado antes de escuchar un gruñido de advertencia, tomando de mala gana los cubiertos para darle un primer bocado a su ensalada. No estaba tan mal para ser de un lugar tan sencillo. Bebió de la cerveza que ganó su afecto porque tenía el sabor que más le agradaba. El que parecía ser el dueño, un hombre alto pero obeso con una barba poco cuidada encendió la rocola, llenando el restaurante con música de los años 80. Circe le observó de vez en cuando entre sus lentas y poderosas mordidas a su carne con los codos sobre la mesa.

-Te diré algo, bonito. Me vale una mierda si eres famoso o un héroe, ese grupito de perdedores al que perteneces llamado Vengadores solo son unos niños caprichosos como tú.

-No sabes lo que dices, Circe. Tú eres la equivocada aquí.

-Estoy más que encantada porque me muestres cómo todos ustedes, ingenuos, han logrado algo que haya hecho cambiar este asqueroso mundo.

-Es más seguro.

La mujer bufó, masticando con fuerza. –Tanto que ahora estás aquí frente a mí.

Tony apretó su mandíbula, mirándole fijamente. –Eso solamente sucedió porque estás aprovechándote de tu jerarquía que, por casualidad más que por mérito, tienes.

-¿Eso se supone debe ofenderme? –Circe arqueó sus cejas- Sí que eres particularmente único, bonito. Yo creo que pagarían por ti hasta una nación entera.

-¿Vas… vas a venderme? –jadeó el castaño, quedándose quieto- ¿Eso es lo que harás conmigo?

-Cuanto drama. No, bonito. Ya te lo dije, sigue comiendo.

La inconfundible música de la banda Queen sonó. Circe meció su cabeza al ritmo de la batería mientras terminaba su comida. Stark dejó algunos trozos sin tocar, retirando su plato aunque terminó su cerveza mirando alrededor, si podía distraerla lo suficiente, sería capaz de alcanzar un teléfono y llamar a Pepper o a Rhodes… o a Steve.

-Ni se te ocurra –advirtió la mujer endureciendo su mirada.

-¿O qué?

-En aquella esquina hay un grupo de borrachos Alfas, estoy completamente segura que si les digo, estarán más que encantados de follarte hasta morir. Seguramente pueden venir a rescatarte pero para cuando eso suceda, jamás olvidarás la experiencia que esos hombres ansiosos de sexo te dejarán. Sin mencionar que por accidente pueden, no sé, marcarte. Eres un Omega sin Marca, ni Vínculo, ni Manada. Prácticamente eres una joya al alcance de la mano más fuerte que pueda reclamarte.

La mesera vino a retirar sus platos en tanto Tony consideró sus opciones. No pasaba por alto el hecho de que aquella mujer aún no había desplegado ni la décima parte de su poder Alfa Prime, él no traía ninguno de sus dispositivos puesto y ciertamente, estaba en una ciudad donde aparentemente su figura era de lo más desconocida. Hubiera querido que alguien le reconociera para tomarle una foto o hacer notar su presencia fuera de sitio a los demás. Ya debían estar buscándole. Alguien. Viernes. Circe pagó para su desesperación, levantándose junto con ella, saliendo del local, pasando por una panadería donde compró unas donas y un par de cafés calientes que le tendió para que los cargara como si fuese su jodida sirvienta. Regresaron al departamento con el gato maullándoles. Ante sus sorprendidos ojos, la mujer le dio las donas al felino que ronroneó a modo de gracias.

-¿Quieres ver televisión? Mejor una película –Circe palmeó el sofá, sacudiendo algo de polvo al hacerlo.

El Hombre de Hierro sintió que la sangre le hervía y que no iba a soportar más pero la imposición seguía con toda su fuerza. Maldiciendo para sus adentros, tomó asiento junto a ella quien encendió un televisor viejo como una videocasetera digna de un museo de chatarra, empujando una cinta que corrió con chasquidos y zumbidos que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. Esa tipa usaba cosas del siglo pasado más viejas que el Capitán América.

-¿Sabes que existen los DVD’s, cierto?

-Soy de la escuela clásica.

Era increíble, imposible, que alguien como ella dentro de un departamento que parecía más una máquina del tiempo que el refugio de una hacker profesional, se valiera de aquellos artilugios y le hubiera puesto en tan ridícula como insana situación. Él. Él, Tony Stark a merced de una danesa loca, darketa y malhumorada. Mientras los títulos de Space Balls aparecían por el viejo televisor, Circe le pasó su café que tomó con un suspiro, sin tener otro remedio que ver aquel clásico mientras bebía el líquido de su taza de papel reciclado con figuras de osos polares. La película casi terminaba cuando se quedó dormido de forma involuntaria con el día convirtiéndose en una noche fría. Dejando ver una sonrisa traviesa, la mujer acarició su sien con sus nudillos, bajando a su cuello donde apenas si presionó ligeramente en los puntos donde sabía a la perfección conseguían relajar a un Omega.

-Duerme, bonito.

Quitó la película, sacando debajo del sofá su laptop para teclear una vez más con un nuevo cigarrillo en la boca haciendo aparecer la conocida pantalla holográfica de chat.

 

_> >Jabberwocky en línea_

_> >Qué hay de nuevo, Circe??_

-Adivina que tengo durmiendo a mi lado.

_> >Mefistófeles??_

-Eres tan simplón. Tengo a un hermoso Omega Azul.

_> >Tú estás jodiéndome!!!_

-Nop, le puse la cinta que hicimos para enviar ondas cerebrales a los Omega, se quedó dormidito cual bebé.

_> >Circe, bastarda malnacida, dime que no es un juego_

-Llegó solito a mi departamento.

_> >No!! Tú no estás hablando en serio!!!_

-Según los datos de Ra, se llama Anthony Edward Stark.

_> >… tú quieres molerme en serio, verdad??_

-¿Lo conoces?

_> >Circe, amor… Es el superhéroe Hombre de Hierro!! Qué no ves las noticias??_

-Sabes que no sigo los tabloides.

_> >Es un Vengador. Hijo de Howard Stark, de las industrias Stark. Al menos ésas si debes conocerlas_

-¿Armamento?

_> >Exacto_

-Ya decía yo que le veía parecido con alguien.

_> >Por todos los jodidos bits!!! Qué piensas hacer con él??_

-Nada, solo me divertiré un poquito.

_> >Es un Omega Azul, Circe_

-Acabo de embarrarme en el lío más gordo de mi vida.

_> >Cómo es que no tienes a sus amigos encima??_

-Ra.

_> >Más vale que lo devuelvas, antes de que Shield y los Vengadores te hagan pedacitos_

-Porquerías venidas a menos.

_> >No discutiremos en estos momentos esas cuestiones_

-Hazme los trámites.

_> >De acuerdo… Cómo huele??_

-¿Cómo huele qué?

_> >Circe…_

-Canela, jazmín… rosas… no sé bien. Aunque cada Omega tiene un aroma distintivo.

_> >Quién iba a decir que Tony Stark es un Omega Azul_

-¿Cuándo me tendrás listos los documentos?

_> >Querida, solo dime fecha y hora del vuelo_

-Mmmm… pasado mañana, a las 7 de la mañana. Me daré el gusto de tenerle todo un día.

_> >Eres perversa. Listo, puedes recoger el boleto mañana a cualquier hora_

-Nos vemos.

_> >Jabberwocky fuera de línea_


	3. Ven a mí, tus barreras destruiré

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Capítulo 2. Ven a mí, tus barreras destruiré.**

 

 

Era igual que en Afganistán…

De acuerdo, aquello no era cierto. Pero tenía su propio toque claustrofóbico, demoníaco, psicótico, surrealista. Tony suspiró mesándose sus cabellos empapados por el agua de la regadera, con la otra mano recargada contra la pared frente a él. Encarcelado dentro de aquel viejo departamento al lado de esa Alfa Prime, ya no sabía qué esperar. Había despertado encadenado a la cama, con brazos y piernas separados por esposas acolchadas que le hicieron forcejear de inmediato con algo de histeria, ganándose las carcajadas de Circe quien se tiró al suelo al verle tan desesperado. Solamente lo había hecho para ver esa reacción, torturándole con hacer algo más si no le permitía alimentarlo en la boca, a lo que tuvo que acceder al percibir en su aroma la decisión de marcarle. Pasó el pan recién horneado, la fruta y una leche endulzada con trabajos, sin quitarle su furiosa vista de encima a la danesa cuyos canturreos mientras le daba de comer terminaron por elevar su estrés a niveles que jamás creyó tocar.

Circe era un monstruo, no tenía otra explicación a su poder de Alfa Prime. Si la palabra Dominante debía tener una ilustración de ejemplo, sería el rostro de aquella loca porque el alcance de su dominio se extendía –según había hecho cálculos mentales- alrededor de medio kilómetro aproximadamente. Ni Steve en su mejor día tenía tanta cobertura de poder. No necesitaba alzar la voz como en la mayoría de su raza para hacerse obedecer, con un olfato que le provocaba escalofríos por lo agudo y penetrante. Había leído de golpe el tiempo y forma con que llevaba los Supresores pero también el dispositivo anticonceptivo puesto por cirugía en un brazo, de última generación y prácticamente indetectable a lectores como narices indiscretas. Pero Circe lo señaló como si fuese más visible que el reactor en su pecho. Si el Hombre de Hierro y el Capitán América tuviesen una hija, sería como ella.

Ahora, ése era un pensamiento fuera de sitio.

Tony terminó de asearse, cerrando la llave de esa diminuta regadera para tomar la toalla que la danesa le había dejado, secándose con calma mientras meditaba la manera de huir. Agradeció al funesto destino por sus ropas limpias y dobladas esperando por él sobre una silla de madera antigua. No pensaba vestirse igual que ella, así le hiciera hincar la rodilla. Talló de mala gana el espejo con una esquina rota para ver su rostro. Las cosas en Afganistán habían tenido otro toque más espantoso cuyas secuelas a veces resentía todavía. Circe no le había golpeado o torturado físicamente. Más no sabía cuánto iba a durar esa suerte con los humores cambiantes de la Alfa Prime. Extrañando sus propias cosas para el baño, tuvo que conformarse con lo que había, saliendo de ese pequeño cuarto sin ventanas, abriendo la puerta oxidada por los goznes, dejando que el vapor se disipara en el resto del departamento. Su captora estaba tumbada sobre el parchado sofá, leyendo tranquilamente una revista sobre mecánica según le pareció la portada como algunas palabras que distinguió.

-¿Te sientes mejor luego del baño, bonito? –preguntó por detrás de la revista con un humo de cigarro subiendo.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí? –Stark tomó asiento en el único banquillo frente a la barra de cocina mirando de reojo a Mefistófeles trepado en la loseta, aseándose.

-Tu dinero –bromeó Circe.

-Puedes ser muy rica, vivir en el Caribe, por ejemplo. Nadie te molestaría.

La Alfa bajó la revista, sonriendo con el cigarrillo en los labios. -¿Estamos cediendo?

-No –gruñó el castaño apretando sus puños.

-Quiero escuchar música, bonito.

-Nada te detiene.

-Mmm, creo que no me di a entender. Agrada a tu Alfa, poniendo algo de música, _Omega_.

Contando hasta diez, el Hombre de Hierro levantó su rostro al techo enmohecido cerrando sus ojos antes de bajar del banquillo y caminar desganado hacia aquella cosa de los años ochenta llamada grabadora, buscando con aquel dejo de frustración entre los malditos casetes sin etiqueta alguna, todos iguales, sin saber cuál poner. Sus ojos diestros notaron aquel más rayoneado por el uso, poniéndolo en la grabadora, esperando que estuviera bien colocado antes de empujar el pesado botón que hizo correr la cinta. Una risa maliciosa se hizo escuchar detrás de él. Demasiado cerca. Respingó al sentir a Circe tras su espalda. Ni siquiera le había escuchado ponerse de pie, girándose de inmediato con los puños dispuestos a defenderse pero ella los atrapó entre sus manos cuales garras de acero, levantándolos a la altura de sus labios para lamerlos.

-¡No hagas eso! –tironeó sin éxito.

- _Omega_.

Mefistófeles maulló como riéndose de él al tiempo que colgaba la cabeza sin poder evitarlo. La música se escuchó al fin, el Sonámbulo de Santo y Johnny desapareció el silencio dentro del departamento.

-Ah, bonito. Que buen gusto tienes.

Tony jadeó cuando un par de fuertes brazos le pegaron a Circe por su cintura, no teniendo más remedio que ladear su rostro que recargó contra su pecho, sus propios brazos atrapados entre ellos. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, sintiendo el mentón de la danesa recargarse con desfachatez sobre sus cabellos. La melodía iba a la mitad cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Sabes a qué me dedico, ¿cierto?

-Eres hacker.

-Y más.

-Y más –repitió.

-Como el ingeniero brillante que eres, no tengo que explicarte mucho cuando digo, por ejemplo, que los archivos de Guantánamo fueron obra mía. O la publicación de los planos del Pentágono en el sitio de Disney.

-Ah… -Stark frunció su ceño, esos episodios adjudicados a cierto grupo de hackers habían puesto patas arriba al gobierno.

-El Informe McKenzie, la Primavera Kurda…

Tony no pudo evitar levantar su rostro estupefacto. No podía ser. Shield se había desgarrado las ropas y Coulson se había quedado sin los pocos cabellos que tenía cuando esos dos eventos ocurrieron, uno primero en el consejo de la Nación Europea y el segundo durante una reunión de los países de Medio Oriente. El resultado: un caos total por el descubrimiento de las redes de narcotráfico, pornografía infantil y trata de blancas donde conocidos como poderosos políticos aparecían como clientes regulares o socios, todo ello sazonado con la destrucción más que aparatosa de servidores y el derrumbe total de edificios gubernamentales. Fury casi había perdido su buen ojo por la rabia de no tener idea de quién o cómo se había llevado a cabo.

-Sí, bonito –Circe le guiñó un ojo mirándole fijamente- Fui yo. Solo yo. Mea culpa.

-Imposible…

-¿Por qué crees que me llamo Circe?

-Por maldita –contestó de forma innata.

La danesa se carcajeó un par de minutos, mirándole seria después.

-Ahora ya puedes una buena darte idea de mi alcance, ¿verdad?

-Si me dejaras libre, y yo hablara sobre ti, en esos precisos momentos me harías pedacitos.

-A ti no, bonito. A los tuyos. Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Phillip Coulson, María Hill, Nicholas Fury, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner, Helen Cho, incluso esa cosa llamada Vision. No olvidemos, claro, a Steve Rogers.

-No serías capaz…

-De eso y más –siseó ella, pegándole por completo a él al sentir su intento de separarse- Mientras ustedes andan jugando a vérselas con enemigos que gustan de las cámaras y escenarios, existimos quienes en las sombras vamos haciendo hoyos en los cimientos para que vanidosos como ustedes caigan de hocico por ególatras.

-Podrás ser experta en programación y redes pero no tendrías ni el coraje de enfrentarte a un Chitauri –bufó Tony queriendo soltarse- Mojarías tus preciosos pantalones del miedo.

Circe rió divertida, apretándole. -¿Eso te parece?

-… Suéltame… me cuesta respirar…

-Hay cosas peores que una aparición extraterrestre, bonito.

Un beso brutal vino a callar la protesta que Stark quiso hacer, tratando inútilmente de forcejear. Fue estampado contra la pared donde perdió cualquier punto de apoyo que le ayudara a quitarse de encima a esa Alfa Prime cuyo cuerpo parecía más duro que cualquier aleación conocida. Trató en vano de no permitir que una lengua entrara a su boca pero una mano obligó a su mandíbula a mantener la posición deseada por ella. Demasiado fuerte. Poseía unas feromonas aplastantes como su esencia que sometió su naturaleza Omega. Tony cayó pesadamente al suelo con el corazón en las sienes y jadeando erráticamente por la falta de aire que sus pulmones sufrieron. Se llevó el dorso de la mano a sus muy adoloridos labios, levantando su mirada nublada hacia Circe quien se giró hacia el sofá donde buscó su caja de cigarros para encender uno.

-Dime, bonito –le miró fijamente a través del humo- ¿Qué sería peor para ti? ¿Un Chitauri disparándote o que yo te reclamara ahora mismo?

-No serías capaz…

-Responde.

-Lo segundo –tuvo que aceptar muy a su pesar.

-¿Lo ves? Presumir de cosas que otros harían si estuvieran en tu lugar no te hace un héroe. Esos no existen. Solo hay monstruos.

-Como tú.

Circe sonrió ampliamente, fumando un par de veces sin quitarle la vista de encima. Tony se puso de pie, sacudiéndose del polvo con manotazos cargados de mal humor. Alcanzaban el mediodía en medio de aquella charla y acoso sin que la mente del Hombre de Hierro pudiera liberarse del yugo de esa maniática Alfa Prime que se levantó apagando su cigarrillo sobre uno de los brazos del sofá, caminando a la cocineta donde sacó una lata de atún que abrió para Mefistófeles, cuyo lomo acarició un par de veces antes de reír como si alguien le hubiera contado un chiste. Estaba loca de remate.

-Ven –le llamó con una mano, colocándose al centro de la salita- La siguiente melodía es de mis favoritas y quiero bailarla contigo… ah, ah… nada de pucheritos ni maldiciones, bonito. ¿Lo harás por las buenas o quieres que te obligue? ¿Um?

Mordiéndose un labio para no soltar alguna palabra soez, Stark fue hacia ella, escuchando del viejo casete el vals Masquerade de Khachaturian. Prefirió perderse en otros pensamientos lejos de aquel departamento y unos brazos que le sujetaron de vuelta. Su mente le llevó a una anécdota con el Capitán América cuando éste tuvo una misión con la Viuda Negra, debían pasar por una pareja de casados en un baile donde encontrarían a un traficante de armas. Sin embargo, Steve no tenía ni una remota idea de cómo bailar un vals, no sabía muchas cosas en realidad, aún estaba adaptándose al mundo moderno. Tony se ofreció a enseñarle cuando le confesó su falta de habilidad en su taller, pidiéndole discreción. Luego de bromearle con descubrirlo vía Twitter, accedió a darle sus lecciones previas antes de la misión, primero con Dummy que fungió de pareja inmóvil y luego con él. Después de uno que otro pisotón, choque y risa tímida de Rogers, al fin entendió la dinámica. Cuando la exitosa misión terminase, Natasha le comentó sobre el excelente bailarín que había resultado el líder de los Vengadores, cosa que le hizo sonreír orgulloso.

-¿En quién piensas, bonito?

-En nadie –respondió apenas frunciendo su ceño.

-Sonreías como adolescente enamorada de su actor favorito.

-Mentira –gruñó, separándose cuando la pieza terminó- ¿Contenta?

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es qué?

-Quien te hace sonreír así –la danesa entrecerró sus ojos.

Stark rodó sus ojos. –Estás sorda. Nadie.

-Mmmm, es hora del almuerzo.

Repitiendo la rutina del día anterior, fueron a otro local familiar donde tomaron un almuerzo de sopa con carne y verduras con unas bebidas de frutas esta vez. Tony no podía creerse que nadie le reconociera, aunque esa ciudad era más rural que citadina, pero aun así, su vanidad estaba mortalmente herida al ver la indiferencia de sus pobladores. Esta vez no volvieron directo al edificio departamental, sino que caminaron hacia una plazuela, tomando asiento en una banca de hierro forjado negro a la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Circe sacó de su chamarra su encendedor y un cigarro, dejando que el castaño mirara alrededor buscando donde pedir ayuda pero con el cuerpo sin obedecerle, a punto de resignarse ante esa imposición como en un perverso Síndrome de Estocolmo.

-Eres muy orgulloso.

-Tú una bruja.

-Hay que demostrarte las cosas o no las crees.

-¿Qué vas a demostrarme además de lo loca que estás?

La mujer giró su rostro hacia él, sonriendo luego. –Si vas a tu derecha, hay un teléfono público, una cuadra más adelante hay una librería con servicio gratuito de internet. Anda, bonito, trata de acercarte. Primero el teléfono, ¿sí?

-Vas a usar tu estúpida jerarquía Alfa conmigo.

-Palabra de honor que no lo haré. Vamos, bonito.

Tony le miró extrañado, pero no rechazó la oportunidad, casi saltando de la banca para ir hacia la caseta de teléfono en una esquina de la plazuela. No había ni dado media docena de pasos cuando una lámpara pegada al teléfono sufrió un corto circuito que hizo caer el foco y su protección contra la caseta cuyo metal ligero se rompió junto con el auricular. Los transeúntes cercanos miraron confundidos aquello, algunos deteniéndose y otros acercándose para ver aquel destrozo mientras un policía llegaba a poner orden. El Hombre de Hierro se quedó quieto, posando sus ojos en un letrero más delante de lo que parecía ser la librería. Rodeó el grupo de personas alrededor del descompuesto teléfono, pasando la calle con pasos más temerosos. Entró a la librería, apenas si con unos cuantos clientes, haciendo sonar la campanilla que atrajo a una mujer entrada en años. Hablando en inglés le preguntó por una computadora con internet, siendo guiado hacia la larga fila apenas si ocupada por un par de jóvenes. Tony no perdió tiempo, buscando enviar un mensaje de auxilio. Justo cuando dio el último teclazo, apareció en la pantalla la imagen de Mefistófeles con un maullido que sonaba claramente como un No.

-Maldita sea… -giró su rostro al escuchar quejarse a los dos chicos en las otras computadoras. Toda la fila de ellas mostraba la misma imagen.

Dejando a la encargada de la librería más que confundida como apenada, el castaño regresó a la banca donde Circe leía el periódico con una pierna cruzada.

-¿Cómo te fue, bonito?

-Ya lo tenías preparado.

-Ah, sí que eres un hueso duro de roer –rió la danesa, mirando el reloj de la plazuela- Te daré una hora para buscar ayuda, bonito. Cómo quieras, dónde quieras. Al término de la misma, si aún sigues aquí, te llevaré de vuelta a mi departamento para agasajarme con ese lindo cuerpecito tuyo. Corre tiempo.

Tony tenía un miedo a flor de piel. No importó cuanto caminara, hablara con las personas –muchas de las cuales no dominaban el inglés- o tratara de conectarse con Shield o los Vengadores, siempre acabó en un callejón sin salida. Casi salió de Fredericia, o eso le pareció, sin que hubiera manera alguna de pedir un verdadero auxilio. Le ofrecieron agua, ropa e incluso dinero pero nada de eso sirvió al momento de poner un pie en un paradero de autobuses, taxis o locales con acceso a internet e incluso solicitar una llamada de emergencia. Todo acabó en llamadas sin servicio, virus infectando computadoras o tabletas, motores descompuestos. Era como si toda aquella ciudad estuviera bajo el control de Circe. Era una posibilidad que consideró luego de ver cómo los últimos minutos de su prueba se consumían para su decepción.

-Fi fai fu, huelo a un bonito –la danesa apareció en el callejón donde en vano trató de esconderse. Su alcance pavoroso con ese endemoniado olfato.

Era desquiciado, imposible de suceder. Ya alguien debía de haber notado algo extraño entre ellos, o al menos uno de los tantos habitantes que pasaron cerca de él tuvo que haberle reconocido. No era posible que en una jodida ciudad europea fuese más desconocido que los mitones de Laura Barton. Pero no iba a ceder, Circe estaba tratando de romper su cordura. Resistió Afganistán, resistió el portal Chitauri. Esa Alfa Prime…

- _Omega…_

-No –jadeó apretando sus párpados, sosteniéndose de un contenedor de basura- No… no…

-¿Ahora si vamos a creer mis palabras?

-Es imposible… una trampa…

Circe se recargó en el contenedor, observándole resistirse a su dominio. –Se llama poder, bonito.

-Deja de decirme así.

-Bonito, bonito, bonito –repitió ella, riendo- Bonito, bonito, bonito.

-Te juro que vas a pagarlo muy caro, Circe.

-Eres tan lindo cuando amenazas estando tan asustado. Anda, regresemos.

Fue imposible negarse a su brazo que le sacó de su rincón protector, volviendo al departamento caminando tranquilamente pero cada paso aceleraba el corazón de Tony siempre buscando romper aquella fuerza en su mente sin conseguirlo, sintiéndose solamente más cansado conforme la zona departamental se aproximaba a un costado. El día se hacía más rojizo, anunciando el pronto ocaso que traería una noche de aire frío. Luego de entrar al departamento, la danesa tomó el teléfono, pidiendo una pizza para ambos con un par de sodas, dejando el aparato al alcance de Stark quien probó su suerte una vez más sin conseguirlo. Era como su desaparecida armadura que esa loca había enviado de vuelta a su torre, interfiriendo su precioso sistema de la misma forma que sus datos robados. Casi azotó el teléfono contra la barra de la cocina, caminando como león enjaulado alrededor de la salita no queriendo escuchar más de su captora cuya boca no dijo nada hasta recibir la pizza que puso sobre la mesita, compartiendo una rebanada con Mefistófeles que maulló hambriento.

-Come, bonito.

-No se me da la gana.

-A mí tampoco me gusta repetirme.

Se pasó el bocado a la fuerza como la soda, mirando aquel gordo gato disfrutar tranquilamente de su rebanada, limpiándose después echado sobre la enorme grabadora donde se durmió en toda su peluda gloria. Tony le miró, envidioso de su suerte. Un boleto de avión apareció frente a sus ojos, sobresaltándole al verlo tan cerca. Sus ávidos ojos no pudieron evitar leer el destino y su nombre escrito en el asiento de primera clase. Nueva York. El avión saldría a la mañana siguiente. Giró su rostro al tiempo que juntaba sus cejas queriendo comprender el nuevo juego de esa mujer quien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, bonito. Irás a casa. ¿Ves cómo soy todo un ángel?

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De nada, ¿me crees Nicholas Fury?

-Él no… -bufó callándose, mirando a otra parte.

-¿Estamos enojaditos de nuevo?

-Quieres imponerte, no lo vas a lograr. Esperas que cuando tome ese avión haya aceptado tu voluntad de Alfa Prime, pero no va a suceder.

-Y que lo digas, bonito –la danesa arqueó una ceja viéndole sentarse en el banquillo de la barra- Cualquier otro Omega a estas alturas estaría montado en mi regazo lamiendo de mi mano la comida que le ofreciera. En cambio, tú… -rió entre dientes, señalando con su pedazo de pizza un cajón de la pequeña alacena- A la derecha, hay un cuchillo para carne. Tómalo y trata de romper mi poder sobre tu naturaleza adorablemente sumisa, porque en cuanto termine este delicioso trozo de pizza, voy a seguir con mi postre –alzó ambas cejas mirándole de arriba abajo.

No le dijeron dos veces a Stark quien buscó con algo de desesperación el cuchillo bien dispuesto a encajarlo sobre la Alfa Prime ya de pie en medio de la sala con brazos cruzados. Sería un ataque en defensa propia, se dijo, mientras se abalanzaba con su arma. Era veloz, ya no le cabía duda. El cuchillo silbó en el aire sin que encontrara donde enterrarse, brillando ante la débil luz del foco sobre ellos. Mefistófeles despertó, abriendo un ojo al escuchar los gruñidos del castaño, volviéndose a echar aparentemente no impresionado de aquellos movimientos. La mujer rió, con un giro de brazos que hicieron al millonario soltar el filoso cuchillo que salió despedido, enterrándose cerca de la puerta del baño con un golpe seco.

-Increíble –murmuró ella, acariciando su mentón al alejarse de él.

-¡Déjame ir!

Circe pareció no escucharle, meditando algo que estaba fuera del alcance de las pesquisas de Tony, el cual miró la puerta del departamento. Tan lejos y tan cerca. Le enfurecía todo de aquella hacker, porque era una Alfa Prime, le sobrepasaba en conocimientos de programación y también en astucia. Quiso dar un paso hacia la libertad pero jadeó cuando su mente fue sometida de nuevo, apretando sus dientes y profiriendo cuanta maldición conociera en toda lengua hacia ella. Hizo un esfuerzo por romper aquella imposición pero lo había estado haciendo desde que despertara en su departamento sin más apoyos o armas que su sola persona. Estaba exhausto ya. Al menos en Afganistán había tenido momentos de calma donde recobrarse. Circe pareció salir de sus ensoñaciones, dándose vuelta bruscamente para caminar hacia él con una mirada que trajo un escalofrío en el castaño, obligándole a huir de ella, trastabillando con cuanto mueble hubiera tras él hasta que esa persecución lastimera acabó al chocar con la cama de barrotes sobre la cual la danesa le empujó.

Se defendió con todas las fuerzas que tuvo, terminando boca abajo con el cuerpo de Circe sobre el suyo, empujando su cabeza contra el cobertor descompuesto por sus forcejeos. Sintió demasiado cerca su nariz y labios en su cuello, aun queriendo quitársela de encima. La Alfa Prime casi pegó su rostro a esa parte de su nuca donde estaban sus glándulas de Omega pero no hizo intento alguno por morder, solamente le dio una suave lamida que le hizo encogerse, apretando sus dientes en espera de lo peor. Circe se irguió apoyando sus manos ya no sobre la cabeza y espalda, sino a los lados del castaño relamiéndose los labios con el ceño fruncido. Tony aprovechó para girarse pero quedaba bloqueado por las dos paredes a las que estaba pegada la cama, tenía que patear a esa loca si deseaba abrirse paso.

-Eso es… -dijo ella al fin, sonriendo triunfal, viendo al Omega bajo ella.

Stark jadeó al sentir una ola de sopor dominar su mente, mirando a todos lados antes de posar sus ojos nublados en la Alfa Prime quien sonrió satisfecha. Era imposible. Aquello solamente era posible con antenas amplias que no cabrían en el departamento. Pasó saliva mirando al gato sobre la caja abierta de la pizza, devorando lo último que quedaba antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la danesa. Ella no podía tener esa clase de poder y sin embargo, era la única explicación. Circe pareció comprender la expresión de su rostro porque asintió con una mano acariciando su mejilla, bajándola hacia su cuello para levantarle hacia ella sin más resistencia de su parte, su cuerpo era de gelatina.

-Sí, bonito. Soy una Alfa Prime que emite ultra frecuencias para mis Omegas, o quizá deba decir, para mi belicoso como desobediente Omega. Hora de dormir.


	4. Ni tú ni nadie pueden cambiarme

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

**Capítulo 3. Ni tú ni nadie pueden cambiarme.**

 

 

-Coulson, explícamelo una vez más y claro por favor. ¿Cómo es posible que Stark esté desaparecido?

- _La señorita Potts nos lo hizo saber en la madrugada cuando los mensajes al Señor Stark se acumularon. La Agente Romanov inspeccionó la torre sin encontrar ninguna señal de intrusión ni armaduras faltantes_.

-Ajá, pero Viernes dijo que había sufrido un ataque y que Stark había salido para encontrar al culpable. Sin decirnos nada, como siempre.

_-No tenemos idea hacia dónde fue. Es parte de los datos perdidos de Viernes, director Fury._

-Abogando a mi infinita paciencia, ¿quién o para qué querrían los datos personales de Stark?

_-No lo sabemos, hasta donde tenemos entendido, cualquier niño de primaria podría saberlos con solo buscar en Google._

-Mi humor para las bromas se fue con su llamada, Jefe Coulson.

_-Seguimos investigando, señor._

-Hasta entonces.

Nick Fury colgó la llamada, girando su asiento hacia su costado derecho donde estaba sentado Steve Rogers en un largo sofá de piel con una expresión de sincera preocupación y algo de enfado porque ya era más que conocido que Tony Stark siempre se metía en líos sin decirles palabra alguna sino hasta que las cosas alcanzaban un grado de peligrosidad suficiente para reunir a los Vengadores.

-Primero el ataque a las Naciones Unidas, y ahora esto –bufó el director- ¿Alguna idea, Capitán?

-Ninguna, Natasha me había informado que Tony estaba trabajando en sus trajes.

-Los cuales están intactos en su taller. No se llevó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una billetera, simplemente desapareció.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Se tomaría unas vacaciones sin decirle a nadie?

-Él no es así.

-¿Maximoff?

-Está fuera de su alcance.

-La señorita Potts quiere emitir una alerta, no tenemos otra opción que…

-Director –María Hill entró en esos momentos a paso apurado- El Señor Stark regresó.

-¡¿Dónde?! –Steve se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Está saliendo en estos momentos del aeropuerto rumbo a la torre.

-Rumbo a estas instalaciones, Hill –gruñó Fury casi estampando un dedo sobre el grueso cristal de su escritorio- AHORA.

-Sí, señor.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron una mirada cuando la agente salió. No era extraño para alguien como el genio de las industrias Stark hacer esa clase de desmanes. Fury hizo un gesto desganado con su mano para indicarle al rubio que podía salir a encontrarle. El Capitán América casi corrió hacia la entrada principal donde esperó a que apareciera el taxi citadino del cual bajó un sereno y algo distante Tony Stark quien le sonrió alzando una mano de forma tímida.

-Capipaleta.

-Tony, ¿dónde estabas? –Rogers casi se mordió la lengua para no maldecir.

-Paseando. Supongo que Fury quiere hablar conmigo.

-Y no sabes cómo.

-Estoy aquí, todos tranquilos.

-¿Qué sucedió? –Steve caminó a su lado una vez que pagaron el taxi y entraron al cuartel con los demás murmurando a su alrededor.

-Te ves bien, ¿fitness?

-Tony…

Éste se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos. Steve prácticamente apestaba a preocupación.

-¿Cómo están todos? ¿Ya tienes novia? Seguro debe ser una de ésas Beta Cero que…

-¡Stark! –la voz de Fury en lo alto de un pasillo cortó su charla.

-Ahí está papá oso. Vamos Stevie, seguro te encantará mi regaño.

-Realmente estaba preocupado por ti.

Tony no les dijo de Circe. Era humillante como peligroso. La Alfa Prime había dejado en claro que si por causa suya la llegaban a molestar iba a conocer el significado de la palabra infierno, comenzando con sus mejores amigos a los que iba a hacer sufrir hasta que él suplicara besándole sus botas que los dejara en paz. No bromeaba. Les inventó la historia de que su traje había sufrido una avería, cayendo en alguna villa italiana donde decidió descansar aprovechando que no tenía más que hacer, enviando su armadura de regreso con órdenes a Viernes de borrar su paradero. Pobre de su IA, iba a sufrir un corto circuito por el conflicto pero era mejor. Había estado ensayando la historia en el avión de regreso que Circe le consiguió, sabiendo que una vez que pisara Nueva York sabrían de su retorno. Fury le dedicó una mirada antes de soltar el consabido sermón sobre responsabilidad y todas esas cosas que ya venía escuchando desde hace tiempo. Stark hizo sus acostumbradas bromas bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Steve quien parecía poco convencido de su historia, cosa que le hizo saber una vez que el directo de los Vengadores le liberó entre amenazas de no volver a repetir eso o le sacaría del equipo.

-¿Qué estás ocultando? –preguntó tranquilo pero firme el Capitán América.

-Nada.

-Hay un aroma ajeno a ti.

Eso detuvo los pasos del Hombre de Hierro quien parpadeó girándose al rubio antes de reír divertido.

-Pastelillo de azúcar, creo que soy un adulto que bien puede tener un poco de compañía, ¿no te parece?

Mantuvo su sonrisa aunque sus piernas estuvieron a nada de flaquear ante la sorpresiva ola de feromonas que su conocido Alfa Prime despidió. _Celos. Celos._ Su instinto de Omega quería hacerle pedir disculpas, explicarle que no había tenido la culpa pero se mordió un labio resistiendo el maldito impulso. Por todas las anillas de Mjolnir, juró que la mirada de Rogers pedía la cabeza de quien le hubiera dejado impregnado su aroma de Alfa. Sabía por experiencia que era un acto innato del buen capitán quien protegía a los suyos, en ese anhelo de formar la Manada que aún no eran, eso requería de varios milagros de dudosa aparición. El aroma cambió a uno de arrepentimiento, provocando que Tony desviara su mirada al sentirse culpable por mentirle.

-Ten más cuidado –fue todo lo que dijo Steve antes de darse media vuelta y dejarle.

Stark se mesó sus cabellos con un profundo suspiro, buscando la escalera que le llevaría de vuelta hacia el pasillo central que daba a la entrada. Saludó a Sam a quien se encontró de paso, como a Natasha con quien compartió un par de bromas pasadas de tono antes de llegar al domo principal donde uno de los agentes le llamó tendiéndole un teléfono.

-Señor, es para usted. Una mujer.

-Pepper –Tony hizo una mueca de susto, agradeciendo al agente tomando el teléfono para sonreír descarado- ¿Sí, Ballerina?

_-Solo te recuerdo que si abres el hocico realmente te venderé al mejor postor antes de cargarme a tus amiguitos inútiles vestidos en disfraces igualmente patéticos._

Justo en esos momentos un jeep de carga botó a un costado cuando sus cuatro llantas se reventaron al mismo tiempo, tirando el cargamento que llevaba entre un escándalo que puso en alerta a todos ahí cerca, confundidos al no comprender cómo había sucedido aquello. El castaño contuvo el aliento, pasando saliva al verlo. No era una casualidad. Circe hacía honor a su nombre como la hechicera griega tan temida entre su pueblo. Buscó un rincón donde nadie pudiera escucharles mientras agentes ponían orden al caos dejado por el jeep.

-No he dicho nada.

_-Lo sé._

-Entonces deja de atacarlos.

_-No tienes poder alguno para mandarme._

-Solo quiero negociar.

_-Estaré vigilándote, bonito, así que cuida esa boquita tuya._

Lo que quisiera decir, se quedó en sus labios al escuchar la llamada cortarse. Tony tomó aire mirando el teléfono en sus manos como si con ello pudiera ver a Circe. Que bruja. Si fuese enemiga de los Vengadores ya estarían muertos a esas horas. Una mano cayó sobre su hombro, haciéndole respingar a punto de tirar el teléfono.

-Tony, ¿estás bien? –el Capitán América le miró con el ceño fruncido, inspeccionándole.

-Ah… sí, tranquilo Capi, estaba lejos del jeep. ¿Qué cosa, no? ¿Saben lo que sucedió?

-Reventaron las llantas, parece que las llenaron demasiado de aire. ¿Por qué estás tan inquieto?

Malditos sean los dioses que dieron tan buenos olfatos a los Alfa. –Tampoco soy de piedra, Stevie. Sonó horrible.

-¿Quién te habló?

Alguien le había dado a Steve Rogers vitaminas de AlfaYoProtejo ese día. Stark miró el teléfono una vez más que devolvió a uno de los agentes cuando pasó cerca de ellos, tallándose sus manos en la tela de su pantalón con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Pepper. Debo regresar a la torre para escuchar otro sermón.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, Capipaleta, pero gracias. Soy un Tony fuerte, sé tomar un taxi yo solito –sonrió guiñándole un ojo para alejarse.

-… Hércules, ¿verdad?

Eso hizo al castaño detenerse, Steve estaba aprendiendo –y rápido- sus referencias cinematográficas. Rió complacido antes de asentir varias veces.

-De verdad tengo que irme, águila patriótica. Nos vemos luego.

-Buen día, Tony.

Echando un último vistazo al jeep dañado, Stark salió de ahí para volver a su torre donde se puso a trabajar para ver el daño hecho en Viernes. Su IA estaba intacta en cuanto a sus directrices pero había sido robada de aquellos datos sobre su condición como Omega Azul y su paradero con Circe quien debía poseer tal información para chantajearle como lo estaba haciendo. Viernes se disculpó por no haber sido capaz de detener el hurto pero Tony la tranquilizó, aún le faltaba mucho para que alcanzara el nivel de Jarvis pero era digna sucesora. Estaba haciéndole mejoras a su sistema cuando las luces del taller parpadearon como las pantallas antes de volver a la normalidad.

-¿Viernes?

-“ _Está bien, Señor Stark, despertará cuando terminemos_.” –se escuchó una voz ronca, gruesa como intimidante.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Circe?

-“ _Ella me creó. Mi nombre es Ra_.”

Una daga se enterró en el orgullo Stark al escucharle. Nadie en el mundo poseía una IA tan avanzada, lista como imparable que igualara a su Viernes. Se levantó mirando alrededor apretando sus puños al recordar que la danesa lo había mencionado pero él lo había tomado por una persona real.

-Perfecto, Ra, dile a tu creadora que se pudra en el infierno.

-“ _Estoy aquí para verificar el contrato que tienen ambos. Tal cómo puede atestiguar, Señor Stark, puedo entrar cuantas veces sea necesario a sus sistemas, no hay red o inteligencia que no haya ya inspeccionado sin nunca ser atrapado. Soy Ra_.”

-El dios todopoderoso de los antiguos egipcios.

-“ _Queda claro entonces que una sola falta al contrato será causal de pago de daños, lo que en otros términos entenderá como la pérdida de sus amigos, entre otras cosas_.”

-Inteligencia artificial polimórfica compuesta de cuádruple programación –dijo Stark al meditar la naturaleza de Ra.

-“ _No cuádruple, óctuple_.”

El castaño se quedó estupefacto. –Eso es imposible…

-“ _Circe quiso llamarme Matrix en un momento dado, pero me pareció demasiado lógico el nombre además de ser algo superficial. Preferí Ra_.”

-Ra, ¿estás diciéndome que no hay sitio en el mundo donde pueda esconderme de ti?

-“ _Efectivamente_.”

-¿Por qué es tan jodidamente importante que yo sea un Omega Azul?

-“ _Recibirá un paquete en aproximadamente hora y media. Circe quiere que lo use_.”

-Perra…

-“ _Alfa Prime, es el término adecuado_.”

-¿Quieres que te dé las gracias?

-“ _Por favor, no olvide el contrato, Señor Stark_.”

Con el parpadeo de las luces, Tony supo que la conversación había terminado. Viernes volvió a la normalidad como si no hubiera tenido ese lapso de pausa que Ra le hizo. De buena gana hubiera estallado en un ataque de pánico al saber que ni en su propia torre estaba a salvo de aquella loca. Y seguía sin las respuestas del por qué tanta importancia a su condición. No podría investigar porque Ra se lo iba a impedir, lo sospechaba. Prefirió hacer a un lado todo aquel asunto porque ya estaba dándole dolor de cabeza. La llamada de su furiosa, angustiada Pepper Potts apareció. Si bien habían terminado su relación de pareja de manera pacífica, seguían siendo buenos amigos por lo mismo. Stark perdió la noción del tiempo calmando a la alterada ejecutiva cuando Viernes le avisó sobre un paquete de mensajería que arribaba a la torre. Terminó diplomáticamente la conversación con Pepper antes de bajar al recibidor donde esperaba una caja mediana y alargada llena de sellos postales de todas partes del mundo sin un remitente con la hoja de destino donde su nombre resaltaba entre todos los datos.

-Perra maldita –murmuró.

-¿Todo bien, señor? –preguntó Happy.

-Sí, ¿qué tal el juego?

-Vamos ganando, señor.

-Eso es todo, Happy. Carga a mi cuenta unas buenas cervezas.

-Gracias, jefe.

Subió de vuelta al piso del penthouse, tumbándose sobre el amplio sofá con la caja en el regazo que miró por largo tiempo antes de tomar el coraje de abrirla, descubriendo aquella chamarra de cuero que le viera usar cuando fueron a comer. Había una nota escrita a computadora en un papel corriente bajo la chamarra que tomó gruñendo al leer lo que decía.

_Úsala cada vez que salgas a la calle._

-¿Qué soy? ¿Su mascota? –rugió aventando a otro lado la chamarra, tallándose el rostro antes de ponerse de pie para servirse algo fuerte que beber- Karma, si estás escuchando, me sales debiendo puntos.

Se quedó hasta altas horas de la madrugada trabajando en aquel nuevo cañón con el que iniciara toda la aventura, sintiendo los ojos cansados. Decidió hacer una pausa pero no tenía sueño. Sus preocupaciones se lo robaban. Recordó que Fury no le había mencionado nada sobre el incidente de las Naciones Unidas, seguramente era una misión en la cual no iba a participar como castigo por su desaparición incoherente. La nueva junta administrativa había sido elegida pero aún no retomaban todos los asuntos pendientes hasta que las investigaciones sobre el ataque no tuvieran un informe oficial. Pensaba sobre las posibilidades respecto al tema cuando Viernes le pasó la llamada de Steve.

-Hey, Capipaleta, los boys scouts se duermen temprano.

_-¿Podemos vernos?_

-… claro –frunció su ceño, extrañado- Seguro que sabes venir a la torre…

_-Preferiría que nos viéramos en otro sitio._

-Am, okay.

_-¿Dónde los shawarma?_

-Excelente, te veo ahí en veinte minutos.

Tony se arregló sus cabellos, cambiándose de playera por una con una estampa de Darth Vader cuando sus ojos captaron la chamarra tirada cerca de un perchero. Tamborileó sus dedos sobre la barra de la cocina, indeciso. Aquella cosa tenía el aroma impregnado de Circe, si la usaba, el Capitán América iba a preguntar de inmediato la razón y no podía decirle la verdad. Si no la usaba, algo peor que un jeep con llantas reventadas iba a suceder. Rodó sus ojos, caminando de mala gana hacia la prenda para levantarla y colocársela. Le quedaba ligeramente grande pero no había remedio. Tomó las llaves de su auto pidiéndole a Happy que esperara por él en la torre ya que estaría con Steve. La ciudad estaba en una quietud típica de la transición entre la madrugada y el amanecer. Aquel comercio de comida tan conocido por los Vengadores era ahora para su suerte, un negocio de veinticuatro horas. Sonrió al ver la motocicleta en la acera donde esperaba Rogers, siempre llegando antes que los demás en sus maneras tan correctas. Con un saludo de su mano desde el auto, se estacionó a un lado de la moto, bajando con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Capi, ¿qué mosca te picó?

-Ninguna –Steve bajó de la motocicleta, acomodándose su chamarra de piel clara, corte clásico, deteniéndose cuando detectó el aroma que el castaño traía encima- Esa ropa… no te la había visto…

_Alfa celoso_. _Alfa celoso_. _Alfa celoso_. Tony chasqueó la lengua, tomando aire mirándose como si aquella ropa fuese normal en él. No lo era, por supuesto. Sus manos sujetaron el cuello de piel negro, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no quitársela al acto para lanzarla lo más lejos posible. Tonterías. Steve no tenía por qué estar celoso de esa manera.

-Estoy probando suerte con la moda –mintió, señalando el restaurante- ¿Vamos?

Quizá estaba imaginando cosas pero le pareció que Steve casi azotó la puerta al abrirla para él cuando entraron, siguiéndole muy de cerca hasta tomar una mesa esquinada esperando por el mesero para decirle sus órdenes. El Hombre de Hierro limpió varias veces la lata de su refresco antes de abrirla para darle un trago apurado ante la mirada posesiva que apareció en el tranquilo rostro de Rogers el cual seguía observando inquieto la chamarra.

-Entonces… -se aclaró la garganta- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Steve?

-¿Qué sabes del asesinato a la junta de las Naciones Unidas?

-No mucho, hablaban de nosotros, eso sí. Éramos un punto de la agenda. Lo demás eran cosas ordinarias de burócratas sin nada mejor que hacer.

-El asunto de Sokovia. Hay ciertos gobiernos que no ven con buenos ojos lo que pasó.

-Porque era un punto de intercambio de armas con Hydra. Por eso.

-Hay rumores de que la nueva junta creará una comisión de vigilancia sobre la iniciativa de los Vengadores.

-Ya se habían tardado.

-Tendremos que rendir cuentas ante ellos. Todos.

-No te preocupes, Stevie. Se les pasará. Esa gente solamente quiere ganar votos, en cuanto lo consigan les dará igual si bailas desnudo en pleno Central Park con transmisión en vivo por Internet.

-Tony, esto es serio.

Éste rodó sus ojos cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que el mesero dejaba delante de cada uno sus platos de shawarma y ensalada con una canastilla de papas fritas de la cual el castaño robó un par para comerlas tranquilamente.

-Supongamos que asesinaron a toda la junta para poner a los nuevos en contra nuestra. Digamos que es nuestra vieja enemiga, Hydra, detrás de todos ellos. No pueden detener a los Vengadores. Unas malditas actas no van a dictar nuestras acciones.

-No maldigas.

-Malditas, jodidas, hijas de…

-¡Tony! –Steve gruñó, antes de negar sonriendo- Buen provecho.

-Buen provecho, muffin –Stark correspondió a su sonrisa.

Los empleados encendieron la televisión del establecimiento luego de limpiarla, las noticias matutinas se desplegaron, con la foto de una joven desaparecida apenas un día, para seguir con el incidente de las Naciones Unidas. Un tema que no iba a disiparse pronto por lo agresivo del ataque. Tony desvió su atención hacia el monitor, comiendo lentamente a veces quedándose quieto al escuchar los datos o los nombres que se ofrecían de las nuevas pesquisas. Era extraño porque si bien Hydra pudiera intentar imponerles restricciones con el fin de entorpecer sus avances en su contra, se estaban tomando muy a pecho el hecho de no dejar ni una sola huella de sus intenciones. También tenía la sensación de que los medios no estaban siendo muy serios ni honestos con la información. Manipulación mediática, algo que no le extrañó. El Hombre de Hierro tomó un trozo de pan con el que señaló el televisor.

-Eso, el presidente de la nueva junta. Conozco al hombre de años, un poco más y sudaría agua bendita. No me parece que esté con Hydra, aunque puedo equivocarme.

Steve le miraba fijamente. Tony volvió sus ojos hacia él al sentir aquella penetrante mirada con el bocado atrapado en sus labios. El rubio sacudió su cabeza como si estuviera pensando en alguna tontería antes de alcanzar el mentón de Stark que limpió con un pulgar.

-Tienes salsa.

El otro se quedó de una pieza, sin decir nada o moverse hasta que el mesero llegó a preguntarles si deseaban algo más, negando para continuar con su platillo, aclarándose la garganta. El corazón le latió aprisa. _Alfa preocupado_. Cerró sus ojos unos momentos ante su estúpido pensamiento proveniente de sus instintos Omega, recobrando la conversación que tenían, terminando su desayuno para despedirse con la promesa de verse más tarde en su torre para seguir sus propias indagaciones respecto a la nueva junta en la compañía de los demás Vengadores.

-Hasta la vista, baby –sonrió Tony.

-Terminator –replicó Rogers.

-Bah, ya no es divertido así.

-Cuídate, Tony.

Unos brazos vinieron a rodearle con fuerza, correspondiendo el gesto con algo de inquietud al sentir el fuerte agarre del Capitán América. Por nada, el castaño estuvo a punto de confesarle toda la verdad al sentirse extrañamente protegido, seguro. Como si de esa forma nada ni nadie pudieran hacerle daño. Un suspiro discreto se le escapó al separarse.

-A la noche, entonces –susurró, girándose para entrar a su auto con el corazón latiéndole aprisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deseo un hermosísimo Feliz Año Nuevo, lleno de dicha, amor, prosperidad y salud.   
> ¡Salud!


	5. Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

**Capítulo 4. Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada.**

 

 

El paisaje rural en plena primavera era digno de cualquier cuadro artístico, con esas colinas verdes flanqueadas por los árboles de copas anchas y pinos altos de gruesos troncos entre arbustos densos con tímidas flores de colores traían una calma que Tony Stark necesitaba. Ya no había tenido más momentos de acoso por parte de Circe pero eso era precisamente lo que lo tenía más tenso pues únicamente significaba que ella estaba vigilándole muy de cerca, haciendo la convivencia con los Vengadores muy difícil, sobre todo porque algunos como Vision o Wanda no creían por completo su versión sobre el descanso en Italia. Afortunadamente, el asunto de las Naciones Unidas los mantenía ocupados como para hacerle interrogatorios molestos. Así que finalmente había decidido hacer una pausa en sus negocios como en su taller para ir a visitar a su viejo camarada Clint Barton en su hogareña casa, llena de griteríos infantiles. Un ambiente tan diferente que le trajo un buen descanso a su mente atosigada de ideas.

Había tenido un caluroso recibimiento de aquella singular familia, ayudándoles en sus reparaciones que nunca terminaban con esos tres inquietos hijos suyos. El castaño les envidiaba de buena manera a ese par de Betas la vida que llevaban pese a las contrariedades que significaba ser un Vengador con familia. Laura era una esposa como pocas con una paciencia para las labores familiares y una sonrisa cálida para Stark quien agradeció sus brazos abiertos. Los tres pequeños, Cooper, un mini Alfa en ciernes, Lila y el pequeño Nathaniel, ambos Betas, tenían un futuro prometedor. Él bien podía dar la vida por ello. Ojo de Halcón sospechaba algo, no por nada era uno de los mejores espías como estratega que este mundo viera nacer, pero no dijo nada frente a su familia sino hasta que ambos se encontraban dentro del granero tratando de hacer volver a la vida una vez más aquella carcacha que tenían por tractor.

-¿Qué sucede, Tony? –le preguntó mientras le pasaba una llave inglesa.

-Creo que es el radiador, aunque también puede ser el pistón.

-Me refiero a ti.

-Nada, Pajarito.

-¿De qué te estás escondiendo?

Principalmente de Circe, pero Tony también lo hacía de Steve. De un tiempo para acá se estaba comportando de forma extraña y eso inquietaba más al Hombre de Hierro por motivos que no alcanzaba a comprender todavía. El buen Rogers no había hecho nada malo, era solamente esa cercanía que le dejaba una piel de gallina o mariposas en el estómago como si fuese una atolondrada colegiala enamorada del capitán del equipo de fútbol americano.

-Jamás me escondo y lo sabes. Solamente quiero descansar.

-¿De qué quieres descansar?

Stark le dedicó una mirada. –Dame esa llave.

-Toma. ¿Te preocupa lo de la comisión? Tengo entendido aún es solamente un mal rumor esparcido por lenguas envidiosas.

-Que puede hacerse realidad.

-Primero tienen que resolver lo del ataque, cuando les sobre tiempo quizá vean eso. No sé por qué te quita el sueño. ¿O es algo más?

-Listo, enciéndela.

Ese tractor viejo rugió agitándose unos segundos antes de volver a su quietud con humo saliendo del motor. Tony bufó abriendo la tapa una vez más para arreglar el desperfecto. Laura llegó en esos momentos con un par de vasos con limonada que ofreció a ambos.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Tony está creando al nuevo Ultrón del campo.

-Qué gracioso –replicó aquél, bebiendo del agua- Gracias, Laura.

-De nada, Tony, y no dejes que mi esposo te moleste –rió ella besando a Barton.

-Hey, ¿cómo te fue de compras? Tardaste un poco más.

-Estaba escuchando a Martha sobre su nieto. ¿Te acuerdas del joven Illya?

-¿El que estaba estudiando en Boston?

-Sí, se suponía que debía volver para estas vacaciones pero no lo hizo. Hablaron a la universidad pero al parecer salió de ahí con rumbo a la casa de su abuela pero nadie tiene noticias de su paradero –ella suspiró, mirando a Tony- El problema es que es un Omega.

-Oh… ¿creen que tuvo…? –Clint arqueó una ceja.

-Le había sucedido antes pero en aquel entonces Martha era más joven y pudo recuperarlo antes de que se fuera con un grupo de motociclistas. Ahora…

-Illya ya es mayor, sabrá cuidarse y no abandonar sus estudios.

-Eso espero, amor.

El castaño solamente apretó una sonrisa, volviendo su atención hacia el tractor. La época de Celo era el peor enemigo de los Omega, convirtiéndolos en algo más bajo que una prostituta barata al ser dominados sin remedio por el instinto de procrear y conseguir una pareja. Por eso habían creado los Inhibidores como los Supresores, éstos últimos poco accesibles por el precio. Tony nunca había tenido problemas porque Jarvis siempre le cuidó, enseñándole a medir sus tiempos como precauciones en caso de alguna contrariedad. Pero era un caso en un millón, su raza era azotada por aquel llamado de la naturaleza que bien podía terminar en la muerte del Omega al no conseguir una pareja que calmara aquella horrible fiebre o en una violación brutal a manos de los siempre indiferentes Alfas, dejando a su víctima con un hijo no deseado que cuidar sin más apoyo que el desprecio de la sociedad. Aunque se hubiera trabajado mucho en leyes e instituciones de protección, la realidad aún distaba mucho de lo que en discursos políticos se decía.

-Enciéndela de nuevo –le dijo a Clint.

Con un rugido menos ronco, el tractor arrancó para alegría de la pareja. Laura sonrió de oreja a oreja obsequiando un beso en la mejilla del Hombre de Hierro quien se limpió sus manos de la grasa del motor para volver con ellos al interior de la casa donde Lila les recibió, tendiendo entre brincoteos un dibujo a Stark.

-¡Es para ti!

Se trataba de un retrato de su armadura roja con dorado, volando entre estrellas de un cielo claro con nubes sonrientes.

-Muy lindo, voy a ponerlo en mi taller cuando vuelva.

-¡Sí!

-Anda, Lila, lávate las manos, vamos a comer –ordenó su padre.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Laura lo atendió entre regaños a sus dos hijos mayores que correteaban alrededor del comedor. Stark estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando ella le llamó, tendiéndole el auricular.

-Es Pepper. Dice que es urgente.

-Tony, dile que estás de descanso –intervino Clint.

-Mm –el castaño suspiró, preparándose para la emergencia que la ejecutiva tuviera- ¿Sí, Peps?

_-Qué bonita familia tiene Ojo de Halcón._

Al instante, Tony le dio la espalda a todos ellos, pasando saliva mientras la sangre abandonaba su rostro. No era posible, ahí no había nada…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?

_-De ti, nada._

-Te lo advierto, atrévete…

_-Hago lo que se me dé la gana_ , **_Omega_**.

-No… -el castaño jadeó apretando el aparato- Por favor.

Una risa complacida se dejó escuchar del otro lado. – _Solamente llamaba para decirte que te amo_ –dijo Circe con sarcasmo, citando una canción- _Toma tus merecidas vacaciones, bonito, ya hablaremos luego. Ciao_.

A Tony le tomó un par de minutos recobrar la compostura, con la frente contra el muro de madera que dividía la sala del comedor, escuchando las risas de los niños Barton con las charlas paternas de por medio. ¿Cómo esa perra salida del infierno de Dante había podido localizarle? Los alcances de Ra eran terroríficos. En otras circunstancias le hubiera pagado billones por él pero ahora solamente le hacía sentir asco ante la manipulación que sobre él estaba ejerciendo. Tomando aire un par de veces, colgó el auricular arreglando una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro mientras rodeaba el muro para unirse a la familia en el comedor.

-Listo –les dijo tomando asiento al lado de Cooper.

-¿No vas a regresar, verdad? –Laura le miró con ojos entrecerrados, con el pequeño Nathaniel en su regazo jugando con una gruesa cuchara de plástico.

-No, claro que no. Solamente era una consulta urgente sobre datos privados.

-Okay, no hablemos más de negocios. Lila, come con la boca cerrada.

-Siff, mafmaf.

Clint le observó tan fijamente que el Hombre de Hierro tuvo que hacer una broma improvisada que sacara carcajadas a sus hijos para distraerlo. Esa noche no pudo pegar un ojo, preocupado por las amenazas de Circe. La iba a matar si tan solo se acercaba un metro a los Barton. De esa manera le alcanzó el amanecer que trajo un día lleno de actividades porque tendrían un picnic en la parte posterior de la casa con los deliciosos platillos que Laura sabía cocinar tan bien, acompañados de golosinas y frutas de los huertos de la familia. Las incesantes travesuras de los pequeños como la preparación de aquel festín colorido le hicieron olvidar los agobios que la danesa traía a su mente, divirtiéndose al corretear a la siempre inquieta Lila o ayudar a Cooper en sus deberes a escondidas de su padre, ayudando a Laura con ese bulto rosado que hacía burbujas de saliva a la menor provocación. Estaban ya en la sobremesa cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo, pero esta vez era esa vieja amiga de Laura quien se disculpó con ellos, tomando un abrigo para ir a la casa de Martha porque aparentemente había una crisis relacionada con aquel desaparecido nieto.

-Tiene sus propias misiones –observó Stark con Lila dormida entre sus brazos.

-Martha solamente le tiene a ella. Los demás vecinos poco le ayudan… -Clint torció su boca, meciendo suavemente una silla mecedora a su lado- Por tener un nieto Omega.

-Que estupidez.

-Y que lo digas. ¿Quieres que me encargue? –señaló a su hija.

-Nah, esta avecilla no causa problemas.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAY UN BAMBIII ATORADOOOOO EN UN ARBUSTOOOOO! –se escuchó el grito de Cooper a lo lejos.

-Pajarito, ahí está tu misión.

-Gracioso. No te comas mi pan de maíz.

Recogieron todo luego de salvar al cervatillo, volviendo a la casa. Tony dejó a Lila en su recámara cuando volvió Laura algo alterada, abrazándose a Clint quien sobó su espalda mientras escuchaba lo que había sucedido en casa de Martha. Su nieto había desaparecido, oficialmente. En la terminal de autobuses que tomaba para alcanzar el aeropuerto, estaba la grabación de su entrada pero no de su salida, la cual no aparecía por ningún lado y ninguno de los guardias de seguridad le había visto salir o siquiera comprar un boleto. Lo peor no había sido eso, sino el hecho de que esa mañana había llegado un paquete para la abuela del joven, una maleta llena de euros. Diez millones de euros con una nota de agradecimiento por el Omega. Stark no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Oh, Clint, esto es espantoso. Illya fue raptado. Solo Dios sabe qué están haciéndole a estas alturas.

-¿Han llevado el dinero y la nota ante la policía? –preguntó el Hombre de Hierro.

-Oh, sí, pero ya sabes, Tony, “lo investigarán” –sollozó Laura.

-Podemos pedirle a Shield que se encargue –propuso el castaño mirando a Clint quien asintió.

-Ayudaremos a Martha, amor. Te lo prometo.

-Laura –Tony se relamió los labios, resecos de pronto- ¿Qué grupo de Omega es ese joven?

La esposa de Barton parpadeó ante la pregunta, recordando luego. –Azul. Es un Omega Azul. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada, en realidad. Hay que comunicarse con Coulson.

El jefe de Shield recibió su llamada, prometiendo tomar cartas en el asunto. Clint y Tony se quedaron en la cocina, ya de noche con el resto de la familia en sus camas, bebiendo una taza de café en medio de un pesado silencio.

-Estás ocultando algo, Tony.

-Imaginas cosas, Légolas.

-¿Por qué preguntaste por el grupo de Illya?

-Quizá pueda ser un dato que sirva de pista. Solamente por eso. Ya sabes, como el tipo de sangre.

-La llamada que recibiste no fue de Potts, ¿cierto?

-Claro que sí, ¿quién más podría ser?

-Tú dime.

-No estoy ocultando nada –el castaño puso su mejor máscara, mirándole fijamente- Y tengo sueño, por cierto. Tus hijos me roban las energías.

-Podemos ayudarte, Tony. Recuerda que somos un equipo.

-Y lo tengo bien presente. Buenas noches, Clint.

-Buenas noches, Tony.

Diez millones de euros por un joven Omega Azul. ¿Había sido Circe quien había hecho la transacción? Ya le había amenazado con venderlo de no seguir sus instrucciones. Apretó sus dientes, mirando el techo abovedado de su recámara, pidiendo a todas las fuerzas fundamentales del universo que acabaran con aquel adefesio proveniente de la basura más putrefacta. ¿Para qué alguien podría cazar un Omega Azul y pagar una cantidad exorbitante de dinero con el descaro de mandarla a sus familiares como si hubiera comprado una vaca? Esperaba de todo corazón que Shield encontrara aquel jovencito antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Tenía demasiado cansancio físico como mental encima, así que el sueño vino solo hasta que Lila fue a despertarle con sonoros besos. Ya no hubo más llamadas amenazantes durante los siguientes días, hasta que al fin Coulson se comunicó con ellos con noticias poco agradables. Habían dado con el joven Illya, pero estaba muerto. Cuando los agentes de Shield trataron de rescatarle en una fábrica perdida de Eslovaquia, sus captores le asesinaron con una lluvia de balazos antes de prenderle fuego en una acción más que salvaje para un muchacho que solamente deseó ser un brillante arquitecto. Su abuela Martha quedó destrozada cuando la policía le confirmó la muerte del joven.

El informe de Coulson decía que en aquella fábrica abandonada al parecer se habían reunido un grupo de personas de identidad desconocida cuando llevaron a Illya en lo que suponen fue una subasta de lo más degradante, justo cuando Shield arribó y los guardias de seguridad dentro de la fábrica abatieron al joven antes que permitir que lo rescataran. Con el cuerpo hecho cenizas, era imposible recuperar evidencia sobre lo que pudieron haberle hecho, quedando conjeturas muy abiertas sobre las posibilidades de usarle como vientre forzado o en el peor de los casos, divertirse con su naturaleza Omega en lo que llamaban El Quiebre, una “ceremonia” donde lo único seguro era la tortura y la muerte. Sobre los asistentes, número como nacionalidad, todo era un completo misterio. A Tony le vino a la mente el nombre de Ra acompañado de Hydra. De esa manera terminaron sus días de descanso, despidiéndose de una llorosa Lila a quien prometió mandarle cartas. Clint regresó con él pues también su tiempo de gracia se había agotado. Ambos se despidieron al llegar a Nueva York, uno partiendo al cuartel y el otro hacia la torre Stark donde Happy le recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Señor Stark.

-Me da gusto volver a verte, Happy. ¿Novedades?

-Ninguna, señor.

Habló por teléfono con Pepper, saludó a Rhodes como dejó un mensaje a Fury de su retorno antes de volver a su taller cuyas luces se encendieron con Viernes saludándole alegremente. Estaba concentrado en una nueva versión de propulsores cuando la IA anunció la llegada del Capitán América a la torre. Tony le dejó subir hasta el taller donde le esperó sentado en un banquillo donde trabajaba en su prototipo.

-¿Todo bien, Capipaleta?

-Me alegra verte más descansado –sonrió Steve acercándose.

-El efecto Barton. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Clint dice que tienes problemas.

El castaño bufó alzando sus googles para verle tomar un banquillo y sentarse a su lado.

-Todos tenemos problemas.

-¿Qué sucede, Tony?

-Nada, el Pajarraco alucina.

-¿Aún no puedes confiar en nosotros? –Rogers ladeó su rostro- ¿En mí?

-Cuando se me juzga por todo lo que hago, cuesta un poquito de trabajo creer.

-Tony, realmente estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿Y eso por qué? –Stark se bajó sus lentes protectores como si fuese a continuar sus labores pero lo hizo para evadir la mirada de ese Alfa Prime.

-Algo sucedió después que desapareciste.

-Sí, sucedió que me di cuenta que no me gusta que me interroguen sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

-Tony –Steve atrapó una mano enguantada suya para detener su intento de tomar un taladro- Hablo en serio, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero no estoy juzgándote ahora mismo. Quiero ayudarte. Déjame hacerlo.

_Deja a tu Alfa Prime cuidarte, protegerte, Tony Stark_. Gritó su mente Omega. Sus ojos color café bajaron a la mano que le sujetaba. ¿Y si le decía la verdad? Solo tenía que buscar el hueco de sus brazos y confesarle todo a su Alfa quien no iba a permitir que nadie…

¿De dónde estaba saliendo eso?

El Hombre de Hierro le miró por detrás de sus googles, pasando saliva. Solo tenía que decirle, unas cuantas palabras y estaría a salvo. Ra no podía hacer nada. Quizá ni estaba prestándole atención. Abrió sus labios a punto de pronunciar sus primeras palabras cuando Viernes anunció una nueva visita.

-¿Quién? –preguntó enfadado, Steve le soltó en ese instante.

-“ _Elisabetha Norfolk, señor_.”

-¿Tiene cita?

-“ _No señor, pero dice que es urgente_.”

-Si no tiene cita, entonces… ¿Steve?

Rogers se había puesto de pie como si detectara algo. Tony arqueó una ceja quitándose sus googles para imitarle, escuchando el elevador moverse con un aroma que le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos, volviéndose a un tenso Capitán América. No podía ser. No podía.

Circe estaba subiendo por el elevador.

Su Alfa Prime estaba sintiéndose intimidado por la intrusión sin permiso de otro Alfa Prime. Un momento. Un momento. ¿ _Su_ …? ¿Qué estaba pasando con _su_ cabeza? El timbre del elevador se dejó escuchar y los seguros, firmes como pesadas zancadas de aquella danesa loca le antecedieron antes de verle por los cristales del taller. Ella le sonrió de tal forma que por mero instinto, tanto Stark como Rogers se movieron, el primero detrás del segundo. Circe entró descaradamente por el taller cuyas puertas se deslizaron para ella. Ese maldito Ra y sus intrusiones.

-Hola, bonito.

Quizá escuchó mal pero le pareció que Steve rugió por lo bajo, con el pecho completamente erguido en una posición claramente desafiante. _Este es mi territorio y no puedes entrar._ Circe le ignoró rodeando la mesa de trabajo para alcanzar a Stark quien no pudo moverse ante su desfachatez como seguridad, viéndole acercarse a él, pasando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros en un cariñoso abrazo de viejos amigos o algo más, con un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

-Es de mala educación no presentar, Tony –ella se giró al fin a Steve con la expresión de victoria más satisfactoria que pudiera presentar, extendiendo una mano- Hola, soy Elisabetha Norfolk. Puedes decirme Eli.

Se le antojó una eternidad el tiempo que tardó el Capitán América en reaccionar, dando un fuerte apretón a la mano de Circe. _Alfa contra Alfa_. La mujer palmeó con fuerza la espalda del castaño quien no le rechazó por temor a quien sabe qué cosas y porque su cerebro había sufrido un corto circuito ante la presencia de los dos Alfa Prime cuyas esencias estaban asfixiándole. Quizá se ofrecieran sonrisas diplomáticas pero sus posturas como miradas hablaban de otra cosa.

-Steve Rogers –apenas si murmuró entre dientes.

-Ah, me parece conocido tu nombre. ¿Capitán América, cierto?

-Sí.

-Mira que sí eres atractivo en persona. Ahora veo porque mi bonito se distrae tanto.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –al fin atinó Tony a hablar.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Tony! –hizo una expresión de fingida confusión- Tenemos una cita. ¿Verdad, Viernes?

-“ _Sí, Madame_.”

Ra. El maldito Ra.

-Oye, se me ocurre, ¿por qué no invitamos a Steve? ¿Te puedo decir Steve, cierto?

_Pelea. Pelea. Pelea._

-Seguro.

De buena gana, Tony hubiera vendido su pecadora alma a Loki por tener a Mjolnir y volar hacia Asgard en ese preciso momento.


	6. Tengo celos por amarte tengo celos

_Título_ : **Umbra**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

 _Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

 _Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

 _Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Capítulo 5. Tengo celos por amarte tengo celos.**

 

 

-Romanov, ¿cuánto tiempo tienen ahí dentro?

-Tres horas cumplidas, señor.

-¿Y nadie piensa decirles algo?

-Creo que es mejor dejarlos solos, director. Steve puede arrancarnos la cabeza si ponemos un pie dentro.

Fury maldijo con sus brazos tras la espalda, viendo la pantalla donde se mostraba a sus dos Vengadores entrenar en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo con un intercambio de golpes algo agresivo, la territorialidad del Alfa Prime estaba en todo su esplendor, haciendo huir a todos alrededor. Apretó su mandíbula al tiempo que arqueó una ceja mirando a la Viuda Negra quien se encogió de hombros, ni siquiera ella siendo una Alfa podía enfrentar en tales condiciones al Capitán América. Después de aquella espantosa cita donde Circe estuvo prácticamente manoseando al castaño cada oportunidad que tuvo frente a las narices de Steve, el director de los Vengadores les había convocado pues luego del asunto donde Shield hubiera encontrado muerto al joven Illya, parecía que estaban a punto de enfrentar un nuevo resurgimiento de Hydra, necesitando de todos ellos unidos como equipo una vez más. Salvo el ligero detalle que tanto Stark como Rogers parecían tener algo no resuelto que estaba tocando su clímax en aquella refriega aparentemente amistosa. Así que nadie intervino cuando vieron el tiempo pasar con esos dos enfrascados en sus peleas, dejando que el Alfa Stark resolviera sus diferencias con el Alfa Prime Rogers.

-Que preparen la enfermería, de seguro la van a necesitar.

-Sí, señor.

Tony sudaba profusamente, con su camiseta ya empapada de sudor, pegándose por completo a su espalda como a su reactor que brillaba por debajo de la tela. No había sido su culpa que la imbécil de Circe decidiera jugar a los espías justo cuando Steve estaba tratando de acercársele. Después de traerlos por toda la Quinta Avenida y hacerle pagar su comida en el Bouley se había marchado como había llegado, dando un sonoro beso en los labios al castaño quien no vio venir eso. Estaba más que furioso con ella pero más con el idiota del capitán quien le reclamó la falta de confianza por no haberle dicho que estaba viendo a alguien más como si fuesen pareja, por todos los jodidos átomos del universo. Stark entró a la sala de entrenamiento solo y poco después se le unió el rubio quien le invitó a unas peleas amistosas que ya estaban subiendo de agresión. Sam y Natasha que estaban en esos momentos, salieron discreta pero rápidamente de ahí en cuanto las agresivas feromonas de Rogers hicieron su aparición, provocándole un dolor de cabeza al castaño.

-¿Te rindes? –gruñó Steve, jadeando con sus ojos fieros clavados en él.

 _Sométete_. Primero le salen alas. –No.

Quizá el soldado perfecto tuviera una fuerza imbatible pero Tony era un estratega, sabiendo medir sus energías para seguir con aquel enfrentamiento porque bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a perder frente a ese Alfa Prime ni ningún otro Alfa. Jamás lo había hecho y no iba a comenzar ese día. Esperó el ataque de Steve, haciendo un espín para esquivar sus puños, con un certero derechazo contra el costado izquierdo del capitán quien le jaló por la camiseta, tirándole al suelo. Stark rodó evitando que le atrapara, aprovechando la posición baja de Rogers para que su rodilla saludara aquella mandíbula dura, haciéndole caer sobre su espalda con un bufido. El Hombre de Hierro aprovechó para caerle encima, enterrando otra rodilla en su esternón y un codo sobre su garganta. Jaque mate.

-¿Te rindes? –jadeó con su pecho agitado y sus cabellos dejando caer gotas de sudor sobre el rostro de Steve.

-¡No!

Las piernas de Tony detuvieron su intento de levantar sus brazos para liberarle, enterrándose más sobre su pecho y cuello que sintió tensarse ante la falta de aire. Sonrió victorioso al ver la mirada nublada del Capitán América. Había ganado el combate. Irguió ligeramente su rostro sacudiendo sus cabellos. Una gota carmesí de su labio partido cortesía de un puño Rogers cayó sobre la boca de éste, dejándole probar su sangre. Las pupilas del rubio de dilataron por completo, rugiendo con tal fuerza que desconcertaron a Stark, quien no pudo evitar el quejido sonoro que sus labios dejaron escapar cuando un par de manos, cuales tenazas de adamantium, sujetaron sus caderas para estamparle boca arriba en el suelo acolchado con tal fuerza que vio luces. Sus muñecas fueron apresadas por un puño firme por arriba de su cabeza. Steve terminó entre sus piernas usando el peso de su cuerpo como candado para impedirle moverse, acercando su rostro al del castaño hasta que casi le rozó.

-¿S-Steve…? –Tony le miró confundido y algo preocupado. El aroma había cambiado, ya no era desafío y reclamo. _Posesión_ \- ¿Steve?

Casi podía jurar que los ojos azules del capitán se habían teñido de rojo. Algo que solamente podía ocurrir si…

Pero eso era absurdo.

No, claro que no.

-¿Steve? –intentó de nuevo con un tono más reconciliador- Ganaste.

La mano que aún sujetaba su cadera clavó con más fuerza sus dedos, haciéndole jadear. Sus piernas se movieron tentativamente buscando apoyo para zafarse de su agarre pero todo el peso del capitán estaba sobre él. Peligrosamente sobre él. Y era tan esplendorosamente deliciosa la sensación que le provocó sentir cierta parte contra su vientre. Okay, tenía que darse un baño con agua fría a como dé lugar antes de que la tentación fuese a freírle los sesos y cometiera un error. Contuvo la respiración, quedándose quieto sin mover un solo músculo, atento a la expresión depredadora del rubio cuya mirada fue apaciguándose hasta volver en sí.

-Steve, okay, ganaste. Ahora quítate de encima –gruñó al verle volver a la normalidad.

No obtuvo respuesta pero sus muñecas como cadera fueron liberadas cuando el capitán se levantó sacudiendo su cabeza como si hubiese sufrido un cambio de personalidad, ofreciendo una mano a Stark para ponerse de pie.

-Fue empate –dijo al fin más calmado.

-Como sea –Tony miró su mano pero la aceptó, apenas si haciendo esfuerzo para levantarse porque el otro le jaló con tal fuerza que sus pies casi se despegaron del suelo- Apestas.

-Igual tú.

-Caballeros –Romanov entró en esos momentos- Si pudieran despejar esta área para limpiarla de sus feromonas, todo el cuartel lo agradecería.

Steve se sonrojó, dedicándole una mirada a una pícara Natasha antes de tomar una toalla y caminar hacia las duchas. Tony hizo lo mismo, siseando al sentir su labio partido que tocó, viendo aún gotas frescas de sangre manchar sus dedos.

-La enfermería está lista para atenderles –informó la Viuda Negra.

-Gracias, Tasha.

Entró a las duchas donde Rogers ya estaba, dejando un rastro anaranjado de agua que corría a la coladera más próxima. Había recibido buenos golpes de parte del castaño quien miró de arriba abajo su espalda gruesa y esos músculos bien marcados junto con ese…

Baño. Agua fría. Ya.

Eligió una regadera contraria, agradeciendo el agua caliente que alivió sus músculos tensos por tanto tiempo antes de cambiar a una más tibia y luego a una más fría. Terminó al mismo tiempo que Steve, ambos en silencio mientras secaban sus cuerpos y enredaban una toalla alrededor de sus caderas.

-¿Sauna? –ofreció el capitán.

-… sí, por qué no.

Tony se tumbó en el templete superior de bambú mientras que Steve lo hizo en uno de los anchos escalones inferiores. Ambos cerraron sus ojos para descansar, rodeados de aquel vapor con aroma a flores medicinales que les adormiló. Era curioso que así como podían pelear hasta casi dividir un equipo de superhéroes se podían sincronizar a la perfección. Después de aquel descanso, fueron a la enfermería para ser atendidos de sus heridas, aunque las de Rogers ya estaban sanando gracias al bendito suero mágico, pero se quedó junto a Stark mientras Cho terminaba de atenderle. Una vez que todo estuvo completamente calmado, Fury les dio la reprimenda de sus vidas. Ninguno de los dos se defendió siquiera, aceptando las duras palabras del director hasta que salió en zancadas de la enfermería dejándoles solos.

-Lo siento, Tony –comenzó Steve- No soy quién para decirte qué hacer o no.

-Está bien, Capi, a veces soy un idiota.

-¿A veces? –bromeó el otro.

Se miraron fijamente antes de estallar en carcajadas. Stark bajó de la camilla, acercándose al Capitán América para golpear juguetonamente con sus nudillos ese pecho de acero.

-Vamos a la torre. Necesito de unas herramientas.

-Mi motocicleta.

-No, mi auto.

-Yo conduciré.

-Nadie le pone las manos encima a mi deportivo.

-Entonces la motocicleta.

-… ¿tienes dos cascos?

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Me voy a arrepentir, lo sé. Lo percibo en lo más profundo de mi radiactivo corazón.

Steve rió, arqueando una ceja, saliendo con él de la enfermería hacia los hangares de transporte donde tomaron la Harley clásica del capitán. El castaño hubiera querido aferrarse a otra cosa que no hubiera sido ese rubio Alfa Prime pero su problema con los viajes tan al descubierto le hicieron sujetarse a medio camino de su cintura, cosa que hizo sonreír a Rogers quien a propósito aumentó la velocidad, con una malsana satisfacción al sentir sus brazos apretarle más al punto de que tuvo al Hombre de Hierro pegado por completo a su espalda cuando alcanzaron la torre.

-¿Aún no terminas con los nuevos cañones? –preguntó el Capitán América revisando los brazos metálicos sin pintar.

-No. Desperdicio mucha energía y el blanco no es perfecto. Pero estoy en eso.

-Pobre Dummy, ¿por qué tiene un cono en la cabeza?

-Es su premio por su lealtad y esfuerzo.

-¿Un cono para agua?

-No juzgues lo material, Stevie.

-Viniendo de ti, es toda una ironía.

-Su carencia de fe resulta molesta, capitán.

-¿Star Treek?

-¡Noooo! –rió Tony mirándole con una bolsa de blueberries salida de la nada en la mano- Por las galaxias no exploradas, Steve, no puedes confundir esos dos grandes fandoms en la historia de los amantes de la ciencia ficción. Star Wars. Episodio Cuatro, Una Nueva Esperanza.

-Son tan similares.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Me obligas a un maratón de la saga contigo.

Steve únicamente se encogió de hombros robándole un puñado de blueberries al Hombre de Hierro quien gruñó ante el gesto. Quiso hurtarle un poco más, forcejeando en juego hasta que chocaron con Dummy que les empujó haciendo que ambos terminaran pegados uno frente al otro, sonriendo por el juego. De pronto se hizo el silencio entre ambos con sus miradas clavadas sin poder despegarse como si fuesen un imán. Tony se relamió el jugo de las frutas, provocando que los ojos azules que le observaban notaran ese gesto, subiendo una mano que sujetó la nuca del más bajo para atraerle por completo hacia él. La bolsa cayó cuando Stark plantó sus manos sobre el pecho del capitán al recibir un beso fogoso que le hizo jadear, sintiendo una lengua querer explorarle a lo que no se negó y menos cuando otra mano sujetó su cintura con fuerza. Sus propios brazos subieron al fornido cuello tanto para acariciarle como sujetarse al sentir sus rodillas vacilar. Gimió al ser levantado en vilo por dos seguros brazos que serpentearon debajo de sus muslos, sintiendo el caminar de Rogers quien le depositó sobre el ancho tablero de controles para besarle con más ahínco, sus ansiosas manos recorriendo sus costados.

 _Sí. Sí. Sí. Sí. Más. Más. Más._ Sus piernas cobraron vida al enredarse detrás de las caderas del rubio para atraerle hacia sí, gimiendo en el beso al conseguir que se restregara contra él, ganándose con eso un gruñido posesivo de su Alfa Prime quien le volvió a atrapar por la cintura empujando sin pena ni titubeo contra él. Tony se arqueó, separándose de sus labios con sus manos clavándose en los duros bíceps del capitán cuya boca encontró un nuevo objetivo en su cuello expuesto.

-¡Steve!

Todo el cuerpo del castaño se estremeció, pidiendo más de aquellas caricias y esos labios que mordieron lascivos la curva de su cuello al volverse arquear, sintiendo ya endurecer con las hormonas comandando solas su cuerpo. Rogers ni siquiera se quiso preguntar qué cosa hizo que el aroma del cuerpo bajo él se volviera tan exquisito, embriagante. La ropa se estaba convirtiendo en un obstáculo molesto que decidió solucionar, casi rompiendo la doble playera de Tony para morder su costado, lamer esas cicatrices alrededor de su reactor y dejar una mordida sobre uno de sus hombros al escucharle gemir con más fuerza, mientras sus manos tiraban de mala gana de sus pantalones cuyos broches maldijo. Tenía que tocar todo ese cuerpo, debía ser suyo y solamente suyo o iba a volverse loco. Los propios dedos de Stark recorrían su figura igual que cuando manipulaba con tanta destreza todos sus artilugios, con un calor que les envolvió cual capullo de protección en tanto las últimas prendas eran lanzadas lejos entre jadeos, gruñidos y gemidos.

La lujuria ganó la partida. Tony casi gritó ante la fricción de su miembro contra el de Steve, arañando sus hombros mientras de sus labios salían palabras incoherentes en un intento de suplicarle por algo que no terminaba de entender pero que necesitaba con urgencia. El rubio rugió complacido pasando una mano por debajo de aquellas inquietas caderas que se movían deliciosamente contra él para acomodarle lo suficiente y dejarle entrar en un movimiento que en su sano juicio hubiera conseguido. Ambos se quedaron sin aliento, Stark apretando sus párpados con un sudor cayendo de su frente hacia el tablero y el capitán dándose tiempo a asimilar el golpe de placer que inundó su mente al sentir ese interior estrecho como húmedo que le apretó. _Mío._ Miró aquel rostro extasiado de labios hinchados por sus besos tan demandantes como las rojizas marcas sobre todo su cuerpo. Se inclinó para abrazarle por completo, envolviendo aquel exquisito cuerpo antes de comenzar a embestirle, primero lentamente, disfrutando de los ahogados quejidos del castaño y luego aumentando la velocidad buscando por instinto aquel punto que sabía iba a volverle loco. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, sonriendo depredador al verle casi brincar del tablero con un esplendoroso grito de placer que trajo por completo y con fuerza arrolladora al Alfa Prime en su interior.

El vaivén se hizo más errático conforme ganaba fuerza, Stark se sujetó de los anchos hombros de su Alfa sin la capacidad de enfocar su vista nublada de tanto placer como no creyó que jamás conocería. Complaciéndole con sus gemidos-quejidos-sollozos en su oído escuchando satisfecho los gruñidos que reafirmaban aquella unión. Lo complacía, sí. Estaba disfrutando como él. Alcanzando ya el punto de éxtasis que le hizo ladear su rostro de forma inconsciente, ofreciendo su cuello a su Alfa Prime para ser reclamado. Los ojos de Steve brillaron con el tinte rojizo característico de un Dominante a punto de tomar posesión de su pareja. _Una Marca. Un Vínculo._ Con sus caderas martilleando sin piedad las del castaño, le sujetó por última vez por la nuca, clavando sus colmillos en su cuello con un aullido de dolor y placer acompañado de un estremecimiento. Rogers sintió algo húmedo entre sus cuerpos, reconociendo por el aroma el semen de Tony, mordiendo con más fuerza aquella piel que se abrió, dejándole probar al fin su sangre al tiempo que sentía su nudo aparecer, enterrándolo de golpe dentro de su pareja quien sollozó ante la súbita invasión que le quemó por dentro, terminando en su interior con una última embestida.

_Mío. Solo mío._

Se quedaron así, entrelazados como unidos con sus cuerpos llenos de sudor y otras cosas. Tardaron bastantes en volver en sí y quien lo hizo primero fue Steve, quien parpadeó como si le hubieran noqueado, sintiendo un tremendo dolor de cabeza que le hizo pensar en algo similar a una resaca que jamás había experimentado pero que juró así debía sentirse. Lo primero que detectó fue el sabor de sangre en sus labios que relamió, saboreándola. Luego fue un aroma de lo más sublime que invadió por completo su nariz, más dulce que un perfume y al mismo tiempo fuerte. Y era todo suyo. Sacudió su cabeza, irguiéndose del cuerpo sobre el cual estaba descansando mientras su pecho volvía a una respiración normal. Tony despertó en esos momentos.

-¿Qué…?

Stark se quedó sin aliento. Tenía un espantosísimo dolor de cabeza, pero eso no era lo peor. Había algo dentro de él, algo de Steve para ser más precisos, dentro de él. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista se encontró con el rostro algo confundido del capitán. El cuello iba a matarle.

¿Cuello…?

-Steve… -jadeó con un temor brotando- Steve… Steve…

-Tony, yo… -el rubio trató de separarse pero las manos del castaño se lo impidieron igual que su cuerpo, escuchándole quejarse con dolor- ¡Tony!

-¡No te muevas, maldita sea!

Si alguien le hubiera dicho al Capitán América que un día iba a encontrarse unido de manera más que bochornosa con el Hombre de Hierro en el taller de éste con una IA de testigo como uno que otro bot, se hubiera muerto de la risa en ese preciso instante. Un oscuro rubor vino a invadir su rostro mientras pasaba saliva sin atinar a qué decir. Con una mente más serena, una pregunta inevitable vino a su boca.

-Pero, ¿no se supone que tú…?

_Eres un Alfa._

Tony juró escuchar el resto de la pregunta en su mente. Cerró sus ojos con su cadera doliéndole. Se talló su rostro con sus manos, bajando una a su cuello donde sintió una clara Marca, perfectamente hecha por el soldado perfecto. Bueno, mentir iba a servir de nada. Con Steve unido a él y el rostro carmesí de éste, no pudo evitar reírse ante lo chusco del momento.

-Has dejado de ser virgen, panquecito.

-Tony…

-Escucha –tomó aire, cerrando sus ojos con sus manos bailoteando al aire- Ya que estamos en tal enredo… por cierto no sé cuánto tiempo vaya a tomarte que _eso_ se desinflame, por mi bien y el de mi cadera espero que no mucho, porque no voy a poder caminar decentemente o quizá ya me dejaste paralítico de por vida…

-¡Tony!

-Okay, Steve, no soy un Alfa. Soy un Omega.

-¿Q-Qué…? Pero… –el capitán frunció su ceño, inclinándose apenas sobre él para volver a percibir su aroma con más calma. Era cierto. Omega. Un exquisito Omega que le pertenecía.

-He estado usando Supresores desde Afganistán. Además de ayudarme con mi condición, bueno, pueden disfrazar mi esencia. Claro que por mis maneras e inteligencia todo mundo me clasificó como un Alfa y la verdad no quise contrariarlos porque seamos sinceros, ser un Alfa tiene muchísimas ventajas…

Un gruñido le calló y Stark abrió sus ojos para verle. La expresión del rubio era una mezcla de incredulidad, satisfacción y confusión con su inocente rubor. Digna de una fotografía para Internet.

-Dime, Steve, y me debes una respuesta honesta. ¿Te gusto?

El rojo más oscuro en el rostro del Capitán América fue suficiente respuesta. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre el tablero, el castaño rió bajito con una mano sobre su frente y otra sobre su panel de control seguramente echado a perder por sus actividades.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-¿Y tú? –la voz al fin regresó a Steve.

-¿Yo qué?

-Tú… ¿sientes lo mismo?

Tony volvió a abrir sus ojos para verle fijamente. –Qué carajos, sí, Capitán. Señor.

-No maldigas.

Ambos rieron una vez más, Steve inclinándose con cuidado de no lastimar a Tony quien le abrazó con una mirada pensativa. Estaba preocupado por la Marca. El capitán frunció su ceño al pensar así, de alguna manera podía saber qué estaba pensando, o sintiendo. Era como si fuese un mensaje directo a su mente, casi podía ver las palabras.

-Es la Marca –explicó Stark con calma al ver su expresión- Así funciona. Aunque no sé por qué con tanta fuerza. Se supone que debe tomarnos un tiempo tal clase de unión. Probablemente se deba a que eres un Alfa Prime.

-Pues tú no eres un Omega cualquiera, Tony.

-¿Lo dices por mi reactor?

-Lo digo por tu persona.

-¿Estás aceptando que soy genial?

Steve sonrió besándole. –Orgulloso, necio, egocéntrico, presumido.

-Lo aceptas –suspiró el castaño enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello rubio que terminó de despeinar.

-Tony… se supone que no estás en celo, ¿cierto?

-¿Lo dices por el Nudo? No, no estoy en celo.

-¿Cuándo lo estarás?

Tony dejó caer su mandíbula, atónito y luego carcajeándose unos segundos antes de quedarse serio ante la mirada del capitán.

-¿Steve?

-¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo que lo sepa. Se supone que lo debo saber.

-¿Justo ahora?

-Bueno…

-Esta mezcla entre tu virginal experiencia y tu posesividad Alfa Prime me produce escalofríos –el rubio gruñó sin que el rojo abandonara su rostro- Cielos, en verdad eres un caso, Capitán América pero te juro que te castraré si no haces desaparecer _aquello_ pronto.

-No sé cómo. No puedo evitarlo. Además… -el capitán sonrió coqueto- Se siente bien.

-Jajajaja, muero de la risa.

-¿Qué sucede con Elisabetha?

-¿Eh? –Tony parpadeó frunciendo su ceño luego- ¿Qué con ella? Ah… no es nada, terrón de azúcar. Solo es un dolor en el trasero que no he podido anular.

-Te ayudaré.

-No, es asunto mío.

-Nuestro.

-Okay, Alfa, okay. Controla tus feromonas, ¿quieres? Todavía me da vueltas la cabeza.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con ella?

Stark suspiró viendo el techo, palmeando la espalda del rubio. –Te diré luego, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora concéntrate en _eso_.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Steve Rogers de Brooklyn, juro por todos los cabellos de Nick Fury que si estás pensando en…

-Entonces deja de apretarme así.

Esta vez fue el turno del castaño para ruborizarse. Maldita naturaleza Omega.

-Te quiero, Tony.

-Yo también te quiero, primor. Pero te querré más cuando pueda comprobar la movilidad de mis piernas.

 


	7. Gira y da vueltas y rueda girando

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Capítulo 6. Gira y da vueltas y rueda girando.**

 

 

_> >Jabberwocky en línea_

_> >Te encuentras bien??_

-Sí, no te preocupes.

_> >Fuiste tras la pista_

-Llegué demasiado tarde.

_> >Quisiera que te retiraras, pero sé que no me escucharás_

-¿Hay algo mejor qué hacer?

_> >Vivir, Circe_

-Todos ellos van a pagar.

_> >Vas a quedarte en Nueva York??_

-Es una ciudad linda, ruidosa pero linda.

_> >Ten cuidado, sí??_

-Mefistófeles te manda maullidos.

_> >Jabberwocky fuera de línea_

 

 

Un sonido chirriante se dejó escuchar en el laboratorio del cuartel cuando Tony azotó una tableta metálica por frustración. Quería igualar a Ra para darle su merecido a Circe pero sus intentos por mejorar las ecuaciones matrices de Viernes habían sido un completo fallo, ninguna de sus simulaciones era estable ni completa. No entendía como esa loca danesa le había hecho para duplicar las directrices en octetos de programación maestra que además tenían la capacidad de evolucionar por completo generando nuevas estructuras que mejoraban las anteriores, aprendiendo de su entorno en imitación a la irritabilidad natural igual que un ser vivo. Aceptar que Ra era una obra maestra le trajo un dolor de cabeza y una punzada en el estómago por la rabia acumulada. Él era el genio invencible, no Circe. Se quedó sentado sobre un el banquillo con sus codos sobre la mesa de controles tallándose con frustración el rostro cuando un par de fuertes brazos vinieron a rodearle.

-Ssshh, tranquilo.

Su Alfa venía al rescate al sentirle así, confortándole como el amoroso protector que era.

-No puedo, Steve.

-Ven, vamos a dar un paseo afuera, necesitas aire de verdad.

Aunque hubiera querido negarse, la verdad era que el Capitán América tenía razón, necesitaba una pausa luego de casi treinta horas de trabajo continuo. Bajó del banquillo, de la mano del rubio quien le guió hasta la zona boscosa adjunta al cuartel donde caminaron en silencio. Stark suspiró cerrando sus ojos, deteniendo a Steve para abrazarle con fuerza, acurrucándose bajo su mentón. De inmediato una mano subió a su nuca, sobándola. Un pulgar gentil presionó a un lado de su cuello, enviando de inmediato el mensaje de protección y cariño a su mente.

-Vas a lograrlo, Tony. Pero hoy no.

-No, jamás lo haré. Es imposible crear esa estructura –murmuró contra su cuello.

-¿Por qué no te enfocas entonces en crearle una barrera en lugar de igualarle?

-Es probable que la rompa.

-Pero nos daría tiempo.

-Quizá…

Rogers le separó lo suficiente para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, observando sus ojeras de cansancio e insomnio. Luego de sincerarse en la torre, regresaron al cuartel para anunciar su unión –entre las bromas socarronas de Natasha y Clint- pero sin mencionar aún la naturaleza de Tony hasta que no supieran por qué Circe tenía tanto interés en eso y vencieran a su temible Ra, disfrutando de dos semanas de esplendoroso reconocimiento entre ambos hasta que los deberes fueron más poderosos que las feromonas y el castaño decidiera que vencería a Circe en su propio juego, lo que le había robado el sueño al genio millonario quien levantó su mirada agobiada hacia él.

-Me está ganando la batalla, Steve. Voy a enloquecer.

-Estás cansado, eso es todo.

Se besaron tranquilamente, sin prisas antes de quedarse abrazados largos minutos con los murmullos del bosque rodeándoles hasta que Wanda fue a buscarles para anunciarles la súbita aparición del doctor Banner, Shield lo traía de regreso y no tardaría en llegar a donde ellos. Eso trajo nuevas energías en Stark al escuchar de su gran amigo y hermano de ciencias, sonriendo de oreja a oreja intercambiando una mirada con el rubio quien asintió, tomando su mano una vez más para ir hacia la entrada principal y darle la bienvenida. Ahí ya estaba Natasha también junto con el resto de los Vengadores que se mantuvieron detrás de la Viuda Negra al percibir un ligero aroma a enfado.

-Alguien está molesta –murmuró Tony.

-Luego de cómo se marchó, no lo dudes ni un segundo.

-Hey, Tasha –el Hombre de Hierro se acercó tranquilamente como si no detectara nada- ¿Quieres que te despejemos la sala de entrenamiento para ti y Brucey?

Steve le dedicó una mirada al castaño antes de reír sacudiendo su cabeza. Eso jamás iba a cambiar en él. Por eso lo adoraba tanto. La rusa miró con el ceño fruncido a Tony, con sus puños tensos que se fueron relajando hasta que ella rió también, soltando sus brazos que cayeron a sus costados, arqueando una ceja en sus características expresiones.

-Tienes razón.

-Se necesita mucho valor para abandonar lo que se ama para no hacerle daño. Y se necesita más para volver cuando se percata del error cometido.

-Eres bueno reconciliando.

-Nah, Vision me está diciendo qué hacer.

Ambos rieron al tiempo que una Hummer negra entró por el hangar. Phillip Coulson bajó primero, abrochándose su pulcro traje antes de abrirle la puerta al tímido Bruce Banner quien apretó una sonrisa, quedándose quieto al ver a Natasha junto a su amigo, el cual casi corrió para darle una calurosa bienvenida con fuertes abrazos.

-¡Brucey! Hey, tienes bronceado. ¿Hawái? No. Mmm. ¿India?

-Brasil.

Stark tronó sus dedos, chasqueando su lengua. –Qué lejos estuve. Bienvenido a los Vengadores. Otra vez. Necesito de tu mente brillante pero antes de que eso suceda, tú y Charlotte tienen algo que decirse, por favor, si llegan a la parte del sexo que no sea frente a todos.

-¡Tony! –Bruce se puso de mil colores.

Todos rieron mientras Steve saludaba con un fuerte apretón a Coulson quien pidió ver a Fury con respecto al tema del secuestro del joven Omega y el ataque a las Naciones Unidas. El Hombre de Hierro le guiñó un ojo a Natasha, recibiendo un mentón en alto por respuesta, jalando al doctor consigo para salir a hablar. Rogers atrajo hacia sí al castaño cuando todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Conseguiste que no pelearan.

-Lo que menos necesitamos es una riña entre nosotros… ¿qué?

Su Alfa sonreía orgulloso. -¿No lo percibes?

-Mmmm, nop.

-Eres el eslabón de unión de todos nosotros.

-Vamos, Capi, cariño. Eso ya lo hacía tiempo atrás.

-Pero ahora con más fuerza.

-¿Qué estás diciéndome? ¿Qué estamos formando una Manada?

-Tal vez.

Tony rodó sus ojos, negando apenas. –Para eso, primero todos ellos tienen que aceptarte como su Alfa de Manada y luego…

-Aceptarte a ti como el Omega de Manada, lo sé, Tony –asintió Rogers, abrazándole apenas- Tendríamos que revelar tu verdadera naturaleza, y establecer un Vínculo permanente. Pero, ¿qué tal que si no necesitamos seguir las reglas al pie de la letra?

-Ou, ou, ¿estoy escuchando al Capitán América sugerir que rompamos la ley y el orden?

-Hey, ustedes palomos –llamó Clint- Fury quiere vernos a todos.

-Necesitará más de un ojo para eso –bromeó Stark, ganándose una nalgada juguetona de Steve.

Tal como lo habían sospechado, los agentes de Shield habían encontrado que Hydra estaba tras el ataque a las Naciones Unidas con el fin de colar a su gente entre miembros de la junta administrativa y así forzar a una comisión de vigilancia sobre ellos, los Vengadores, entorpeciendo sus acciones como atentar a desvanecer una vez más a Shield, punto de apoyo para todos ellos. Y persiguiendo una vez ese ansiado sueño de tener mejores soldados en sus filas, estaban buscando a todos los Omegas para formar campos de concentración donde tenerlos a resguardo para jugar con sus genes. Coulson había encontrado en Eslovaquia, donde perdiera la vida el joven Illya, que Hydra estaba comprando en el mercado negro las identidades de los Omega para buscarles. Steve y Tony intercambiaron una mirada escuchando aquello, ambos sincronizados en el mismo pensamiento: Circe estaba trabajando para Hydra, guardando el premio especial para después. Stark pudo percibir un enfado nacer en su Alfa Prime que calmó entrelazando sus dedos con un suave masaje mientras Fury terminaba de dar su informe con un rostro serio y preocupado.

-Scott Lang ya se dirige hacia el cuartel –anunció el director mirando a todos- Solamente nos resta la presencia de Thor pero no podemos contar con él en estos momentos. Habremos de coordinarnos sin él.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento? –preguntó más calmado Steve.

-Buscar los agentes infiltrados en Naciones Unidas. Romanov.

-Será todo un placer, señor.

-Stark, Banner, necesitaremos de un banco de datos sobre los Omega.

-¿Con o sin salsa? –bromeó el primero ganándose una mirada reprobatoria.

-Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.

-¿Vas a seguir en el laboratorio? –quiso saber el capitán, susurrándole a Tony en el oído- Llevas demasiadas horas despierto.

-Unas cuantas más no me harán daño, bombón. Además Brucey estará conmigo. En cuanto tengamos el banco de datos tomaré una siesta, ¿satisfecho mi sol y estrellas?

Roger rió, vencido. –Esa no la sé.

-Ah, perfecto –aquel genio besó sus labios- ¿Serías tan amable de consentir a tu pareja con más blueberries, un buen café y unas donas?

-Está bien. Me has dado tu palabra, Tony.

-Que sean de moka y de glaseado de color, blanco no. Ew.

Con aquella peculiar orden, Steve salió del cuartel hacia la ciudad para cumplir los caprichos de su exigente Omega, deteniéndose en un café donde le pareció adecuado hacer su compra, tomando una de las mesitas en la vía pública para beber un té en espera de atendieran su orden, mientras leía un periódico sobre las discusiones respecto a los Vengadores y la necesidad de aquella comisión de las Naciones Unidas. Sus ojos captaron la fotografía pequeña en una de las últimas hojas de una adolescente risueña de piel oscura que había desaparecido de la casa de sus padres. Una Omega. El Capitán América se quedó mortalmente serio. Si Hydra pensaba tocarle uno solo de los preciosos cabellos castaños de Tony ni las Naciones Unidas iban a detener la furia que en él iba a nacer. Perdido en aquellas reflexiones posesivas no se percató de una presencia que tomó asiento frente a él sino hasta que un par de botas negras se azotaron sobre la mesa.

-¡Tú! –rugió apretando sus dientes, casi tirando el periódico al ver a una cínica Circe sonriente frente a él con cigarrillo en la mano.

-El Capitán América oculto tras ropas de civil. ¿Descansando?

-Dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo.

-Mmm, veamos. Que estamos en plena vía pública. Que esto perjudicaría enormemente a los Vengadores que ya tienen un problema encima. Que soy una mujer y tus principios te van a impedir levantar un puño contra mí. Pero sobre todo, que yo también soy un Alfa Prime, y capitán, soy capaz de hacerte morder el polvo.

-No vas a salirte con la tuya.

Circe rió lanzando humo por su boca, acomodándose mejor con sus botas sobre la pequeña mesa que se agitó apenas, haciendo bailotear la taza de té que el rubio bebía.

-Todos ustedes son tan estúpidos. Creen que están haciendo algo bueno, pero en realidad solamente cumplen el capricho de vestirse ridículamente cuando no es Halloween. Dime, capitán, ¿qué se siente ver que la nación que tanto juraste proteger se ha convertido en la Ramera de Babilonia, asesinando despiadadamente a inocentes por un trozo de tierra, unos litros de petróleo o vender armas ilegalmente?

-Protejo algo más que un nombre de país.

-Cuan honorable –la mujer abrió sus ojos antes de entrecerrarlos- Sólo eres el títere de un poder que jamás cambiará.

-¿Por eso estás aliada a ellos? ¿Por qué crees que ellos ganarán al final?

-Ya ganaron, tonto.

-Supongo que no tienes ningún remordimiento por las muertes que has ocasionado.

La danesa entrecerró sus ojos mirando hacia la hilera de autos que pasaron, tomándose su tiempo para fumar un par de veces rascándose un muslo tranquilamente antes de señalarle con el cigarrillo en los dedos.

-Escucha atentamente, capitán. El hecho de haber combatido unos extraterrestres en esta misma ciudad, haber detenido un robot berrinchudo con esteroides, vencido un grupo de Hydra o detenido unos cuantos tipos locos no hace a los Vengadores los todo protectores de la Tierra. ¿Eso qué? Las guerras siguen, los mentirosos ganan, los inocentes siguen sufriendo. No he visto que a la tribu Massai le haya beneficiado que pelearan en contra de… ¿cómo? Ah, sí. Loki. Los siguen masacrando en silencio, robándoles sus tierras para extraer diamantes esclavizando a su gente. Bravo por los Vengadores.

-Comparas situaciones diferentes de contextos particulares.

-¿Sabías que la ciudad cercana a la base de Cráneo Rojo que destruiste abastecía de acero al complejo? Cuando desapareció dejaste a miles de obreros sin empleo, ahora sus hijas se prostituyen en las autopistas para llevar alimento a sus mesas.

Steve apretó su mandíbula, mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Circe quien terminó su cigarrillo para encender otro con la más fría calma sin hacer caso de su esencia amenazadora, incluso retándole al mecer juguetonamente sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Supongamos por un momento que realmente quieren hacer un cambio. Digamos que pueden conseguirlo. Siendo el equipo que ahora son, jamás lo conseguirán –ella entrecerró sus ojos- Necesitan que sean una Manada. Y aun así dudo de las probabilidades.

-¿Una Manada?

-Podrás tener a tu lado a un par de maestros asesinos, una joven con poderes extrasensoriales, un invento biotecnológico, un doctor con doble personalidad, a un padre con un traje que lo hace cual Pulgarcita e incluso a un bonito con armadura dorada y roja. Pero ni así tienes la mínima posibilidad de vencerles, capitán. Porque no son Manada.

-Detecto demasiado interés en nosotros. ¿Será que no puedes con la idea de que ya no tendrás a Tony?

Circe se carcajeó sonoramente, atrayendo la atención del resto de los comensales quienes les miraron en turnos antes de volver a sus charlas, nadie iba a interrumpirles, todo el mundo sabía que era una soberana estupidez intervenir en una plática entre dos Alfas. La mujer le miró unos minutos, fumando tranquilamente antes de apagar su cigarro en el té del rubio.

-Eres tan hijo de puta. El mundo no se trata de musculosos congelados o de doctores contagiados por rayos Gamma, se trata de lo que somos, Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Igual que este café. Estamos los Alfa, los clientes quienes ordenamos las cosas y cómo las queremos, están los Betas, meseros y ayudantes que se encargan de llevar a cabo nuestras órdenes y por último, los Omega, escondidos en un rinconcito esperando a que les arrojemos alguna migaja o les alimentemos de nuestra mano a cambio de abrirse de piernas. Ése es el mundo real, capitán. Y lo que ustedes tratan de atacar tiene en sus manos esta dinámica que ha llevado con puño de acero por milenios. Un grupo de frikies vestidos no va a detenerlos, te lo aseguro.

Ella estiró sus brazos tronando los huesos de su cuello.

-¿Por qué crees que hay tan pocos Omegas en el mundo, soldado? Porque son los únicos que pueden reconciliar este pútrido y asqueroso mundo humano lleno de reglas estúpidas. Ellos jamás permitirán que un Omega se haga del poder, que sean mayoría en la población. Nunca, entiéndelo. Y harán lo que sea necesario para mantener ese estatus quo hasta el fin de los tiempos. Una Manada, es un núcleo familiar inquebrantable que trae como consecuencia la propagación de dicho Vínculo entre los más cercanos, ergo, muchas injusticias como dictaduras se vendrían abajo. Ellos le temen a las Manadas. Así que fue lo primero que destruyeron desde un inicio, ¿y cómo?, disminuyendo el número de Omegas capaces de crear tales grupos de verdadera unión.

-Los Omega Azul –observó Steve más que serio.

-Pero no es la única manera –Circe sonrió perversa- Incluso a una pareja se les puede separar de la manera más simple, sin necesidad de espectáculos belicosos o soldaditos corriendo en mallas. Yo, por ejemplo, te destruiré sin despeinarme siquiera.

-Inténtalo –rugió el rubio con sus ojos llenos de rabia.

Circe rió para sus adentros, sin inmutarse ante la clara provocación del Alfa Prime, recargándose sobre sus codos en la mesita al bajar sus pies, acercándosele con sus cabellos cayendo sobre el pulcro mantel blanco.

-¿Sabes? Un Alfa Prime es una lotería millonaria. Tú, por comienzo, eras un Beta de la clase más baja, a nada de ser un Omega y mira, el milagro de la ciencia te llevó hasta el pináculo de la selección natural. Pero no eres el único, como ya dije. Estoy yo. Eso nos hace dos. La verdad, capitán, es que tanto tú como yo sabemos que en realidad existen tres Alfa Prime en este planeta.

Los puños de Rogers quedaron blancos ante su presión, gesto que notó la mujer, asintiendo lentamente con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Alfa Prime Steve Rogers, presente. Alfa Prime Elisabetha Norfolk, presente. Alfa Prime James Buchanan Barnes, ausente.

Steve contuvo la respiración con sus pupilas dilatadas. Una joven mesera trajo la orden que puso discretamente sobre la mesa junto con un ticket de pago, dejando a los dos Alfa Prime mirándose mutuamente sin intención de mover un solo músculo, con el mundo indiferente a su alrededor. Personas riendo, llamando a alguien. Sonido de pasos apresurados, besos sonoros o risas pícaras. El aroma de Betas y Alfas alrededor, apenas si un solo Omega Blanco pasando entre las atestadas calles. Todo eso pareció desvanecerse ante el canturreo burlón de la danesa cuando la música del local cambió, alzando una mano para seguir el ritmo.

_-“Everybody knows that the dice are loaded_   
_Everybody rolls with their fingers crossed_   
_Everybody knows that the war is over_   
_Everybody knows the good guys lost_   
_Everybody knows the fight was fixed_   
_The poor stay poor, the rich get rich_   
_That’s how it goes_   
_Everybody knows…”_

Sacando una caja de chicles que se llevó a la boca, Circe ladeó su rostro mirando fijamente al de Steve, haciendo crujir el dulce como si fuese un hueso.

-Mi bonito se ha cansado mucho por igualar a Ra. Ternura. Solo me hace quererlo más –rió de forma macabra y ronca, con sus ojos enrojeciendo en respuesta a los del rubio- Capitán, tienes dos caminos a seguir, pero al elegir uno perderás el otro. Te puedo devolver con vida a Bucky, pero a cambio, me quedaré con mi bonito. Te puedo dejar a mi bonito, pero a cambio me cargaré a Bucky. Solo yo y solo yo sé dónde está el Soldado de Invierno, y créeme, no está pasándola bien. Digamos que tienes aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho horas antes de que su oxígeno se agote y muera asfixiado. O ahogado. O quemado. Lo que se accione primero. No necesito decirte que un movimiento idiota de tu parte y ese tiempo de gracia se acaba en ese preciso momento, con las debidas represalias. Así que… –ella tomó el reloj de la muñeca de Steve activando el cronómetro haciendo una bomba que tronó- … tienes hasta entonces para decidirte.

Circe se puso de pie, dejando un par de billetes con qué pagar la orden del Capitán América quien no atinó a moverse.

-Bienvenido al mundo real, soldado.

 


	8. Hay veces que no tengo ganas de verte

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

**Capítulo 7. Hay veces que no tengo ganas de verte.**

 

 

 

_Hora Cero._

 

Parecía que no se hubieran distanciado, Bruce y Tony charlaban como los viejos amigos que eran, bromeando sobre ellos, de los demás, con ese lenguaje que solamente tanto el doctor como el genio eran capaces de entender. Mientras Stark iba de un lado para el otro, acomodando datos, leyendo información o programando las bases de datos a las que Shield les había dado acceso, Banner estaba más que entretenido buscando las precisas secuencias genéticas que les ayudaran a encontrar a todos los Omega a una velocidad mayor a la que seguramente Hydra avanzaba. Escuchaban algo de música tranquila de la selección del doctor quien se ajustó sus lentes al escuchar cómo su hermano de ciencias había terminado emparejado con nada menos que el Capitán América cuya Marca en su cuello le presumió alegremente.

-Diría que me sorprende pero la verdad eso ya se veía venir.

-¿Cómo es eso, Brucey?

-Desde que se conocieron, no paraban de pelear, regañarse uno al otro y luego reconciliarse para patear traseros. Un matrimonio hecho y derecho.

-No tengo un anillo de bodas –Tony se miró su mano izquierda.

-Seguramente aparecerá después –rió Bruce.

-¿Tan seguro estás?

-Como que hay un Hombre Verde dentro de mí.

-Peligrosa apuesta –sonrió el Hombre de Hierro luego frunciendo su ceño- Y hablando de Alfas, el mío ya se tardó. Viernes, ¿dónde está nuestro amado líder?

-“ _Se aproxima al cuartel, tiempo de llegada: veinte minutos_.”

-Um, se tardó más de lo usual.

-¿Pues qué fue lo que le pediste? –Bruce arqueó una ceja- ¿Una bolsa de neutrinos?

-Créeme si te digo que la conseguiría si yo se lo pidiera –respondió con vanidad el otro- Es como si le pidieras a tu Tasha que te trajera el cuero cabelludo de Donald Trump.

-Tony…

-¿Cómo va ese histograma?

Banner le hizo llegar la pantalla con los datos que Stark leyó haciendo una mueca de insatisfacción, tomando una tableta para corregir los procesos.

-¿Se ha arreglado ese asunto que tanto te preocupa?

Tony bufó alzando su vista al techo antes de verle. –Barton y su maldito pico de pájaro.

-Entonces sí es verdad. ¿Qué pasa, Tony?

-Nada.

-¿Por nada te alteras?

-Es que… -el millonario levantó y dejó caer sus hombros- Brucey, conocí a mi némesis y aún no puedo digerir ese trago amargo.

-Cuéntame.

Stark no tuvo problemas para narrarle lo que había pasado con Circe, evitando decir su nombre o dónde había estado con ella, dejando todo en un enfrentamiento virtual como si la hubiera conocido en sus andanzas por la red. Para cuando terminó, Steve llegó con su paquete en mano pero una expresión que le hizo fruncir el ceño al percibir una ira contenida dentro de su Alfa Prime.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó en cuanto entró al laboratorio.

-¿Natasha ya se reportó? –el capitán apenas si le sonrió, evidentemente tenso.

-No tiene mucho que acaba de irse –replicó Bruce también algo confundido.

-Iré a supervisar su misión.

-Steve, que… -Tony se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando éste salió- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Donas.

-Manos arriba, Brucey, son mías.

 

 

_Hora Nueve._

 

El Quinjet viajaba sigiloso hacia el punto de encuentro con Shield, una zona apartada en la lejana Alaska donde la Viuda Negra había perseguido a un miembro de Hydra, confirmado como espía dentro de las Naciones Unidas. Todo el equipo se preparaba, intercambiando una mirada al notar a un demasiado silencioso –por no decir agresivo- Capitán América cuyo aroma _No quiero ser perturbado_ era más que claro para los Vengadores, particularmente para su pareja quien era el más extrañado de todos al no haberle podido sacar ni una sola palabra a riesgo de hacerle estallar en ira. El guante metálico del Hombre de Hierro bailoteaba nervioso sobre una pared, algo estaba sucediendo pero Rogers era una tumba viviente. No faltaba mucho para alcanzar Alaska y si bajaban en esas condiciones la operación se podría convertir en un desastre con un Alfa líder poco concentrado y furioso al mismo tiempo.

-Steve, ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó una vez más con el tono más conciliador que tuvo.

-Nada.

-Esa palabra batirá record de uso –se le acercó cauteloso, tratando de mantener la calma aunque estaba costándole trabajo, la neurosis de su Alfa pasaba a él- Regresaste molesto de la ciudad, necesito saber por qué.

-Es cosa mía.

Stark frunció su ceño. –Eso no fue lo que me dijiste la otra vez cuando Circe…

-Que todos estén listos. Vamos a aterrizar.

-Steve… -su mano quiso sujetar el brazo del capitán pero éste le esquivó, tomando su escudo y casco para caminar a la plataforma de descenso- Carajos.

 

 

_Hora Doce._

 

Oficialmente era un éxito, en la realidad aquella misión había sido un completo y absoluto desastre con sabor a derrota. Falcon había terminado con varios disparos en el torso sin mencionar que a nada estuvo de ser papilla en el suelo de no ser por el Hombre de Hierro que le salvó justo a tiempo. Wanda había sido herida en una pierna teniendo que usar un torniquete, Scott estuvo a nada de ser cortado en trozos por un motor propulsor que le cayó encima y que Hulk detuvo recibiendo laceraciones graves en su mano. Todos habían recibido ataques severos que los dejaron heridos por la falta de sincronización en sus movimientos. Su objetivo fue capturado, siendo resguardado en un auto pegado a la mansión, perteneciente al convoy de Shield que llegó para auxiliarles mientras examinaban aquella mansión donde se había ocultado, llena de soldados con armas que jamás habían visto y cañones del subsuelo cuyas balas destrozaron una que otra parte de la armadura de Tony quien acompañaba a Natasha en esos momentos para ser atendida por los paramédicos por un balazo en hombro y sien.

-¿Cuántos dedos ves, Arañita?

-Estoy bien, he recibido peor. ¿Tú estás bien?

-También he tenido peores.

-Jefe Coulson, inspección limpia, el equipo entrará a revisar la mansión –dijo un agente cerca de ellos.

-Procedan.

-Tony, ese moretón se ve horrible –comentó Romanov señalando la mejilla de su amigo.

-Así los hacen, querida. ¿Crees que puedas estar solita unos minutos?

-Anda, ve con Steve.

El castaño arqueó una ceja pero sonrió, acercándose al perímetro de la mansión tratando de ubicar a su Alfa, con cierto dolor de cabeza no sabía si por la ira del capitán o aquel golpe que un cañonazo le dio en pleno rostro, abollando su máscara. Rogers estaba del otro lado, casi gritando a sus soldados para inspeccionar el valle abajo junto a la mansión en busca de pasadizos ocultos o zanjas para trampas. Tony negó caminando hacia él. Escuchó un zumbido y fue lo último que supo.

 

 

_Hora dieciocho_.

 

-¡Una bomba, Vengadores! ¡Una jodida, maldita bomba! ¡¿Alguno de ustedes puede decirme cómo pudieron pasarla por alto?!

Nadie habló, apenas si mirándose entre sí con Fury prácticamente haciendo justicia a su nombre, paseándose alrededor de la mesa donde estaban sentados.

-No tenía… -quiso defender Scott.

-¡¿Con quién creen que están tratando?! ¡Todo un equipo de Shield muerto! ¡Nuestro rehén hecho pedazos! ¡Decenas de heridos sin mencionarlos a ustedes, por supuesto! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS LES SUCEDIÓ?!

Con los puños apretados, Fury se detuvo al lado de un muy serio Steve Rogers. Podría ser un Alfa Prime pero el director de los Vengadores no se amedrentó ante él.

-¡Capitán!

-Esa bomba tuvo tecnología tipo Chitauri –habló con calma Vision- Con una energía que igualó al Teseracto. Fue casi imposible…

-Casi –siseó Fury- Y CASI Stark muere.

-Pero estoy vivo –reclamó éste, mirando a Steve- Gracias a mi armadura.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? –aquél sintió el reclamo en su mirada.

-Eso es lo que te pregunto, seres humanos perdieron la vida porque tú no estabas y sigues sin estar en tus cabales.

-¡¿Fue mi culpa?! –el Alfa Prime se puso de pie. Los demás contuvieron el aliento.

-¡No recibí estas heridas por gusto, capitán! ¡Te he estado preguntando todo este jodido tiempo qué coño te sucede y mira a dónde nos llevó tu furia, Señor Alfa!

-¡No soy yo quien tiene tras de sí a una asesina de Hydra!

Stark dejó caer su mandíbula. –Eres… un hijo de puta.

-¡Stark! -Fury no pasó desapercibido aquel dato- ¿Qué asesina? ¿De qué están hablando los dos? ¡Quiero respuestas ahora!

-¡Pues que las diga el Capitán América! –rugió Tony- ¡Estúpido, imbécil, cobarde! ¡Acabas de condenarnos a muerte! ¡Pero ya demostraste que no te importa que alguien muera!

La redonda mesa de cristal se rompió en varios fragmentos cuando los puños de un rabioso Alfa Prime golpearon contra ella para abrirse camino hacia el millonario. María Hill tuvo que llamar a soldados para separar a los Vengadores cuando tomaron partido entre la pareja que cayó en una pelea de insultos y más de un golpe. La sala de juntas se destruyó por completo.

 

 

_Hora Veintiséis._

 

-No es una opción, Tony, porque no estoy preguntándotelo. Steve no vuelve a ponerte un dedo encima y se acabó, me importa un cuerno si Fury manda una recomendación al Tribunal de París, si ese idiota no puede controlar su temperamento ni tomar las decisiones correctas no le voy a permitir que vuelva a lastimarte así.

-Pepper…

-Casi te deja en coma –la ejecutiva aulló al decirlo- ¿Y por qué? Por esa mujer llamada Circe.

-Que acaba de verme la cara. Yo de idiota que creí sus amenazas.

-La caída súbita de las acciones Stark y la desaparición de toda una flota de nuestros aviones durante amargas horas mientras estabas en el hospital agonizando no me parecen un cuento de hadas, Anthony Edward Stark.

-No, el nombre completo no.

-Hablé con el secretario personal del presidente de la nueva junta de las Naciones Unidas, una persona que sí te tiene aprecio. Ya le he pedido su ayuda…

-¡Pepper, no!

Ella le tendió una hoja blanca a Stark donde estaban impresas un par de líneas.

_La próxima vez, lo que desaparecerá será el hijo de Howard Stark._

-Lo recibimos en las oficinas cuando todo volvió a la normalidad. FBI no tiene pistas, ni la CIA.

-Shield…

-No, esta vez que se las arreglen solos. Tomarás una licencia o lo que sea, pero no vuelves a poner un pie en el cuartel de los Vengadores ni en Shield, ¿entendiste, Tony?

El Hombre de Hierro le miró decaído en su amplia cama con la última férula que sujetaba su brazo en un cabestrillo. La pelea había subido de nivel, ni siquiera supo en qué momento sus amigos intervinieron ni cómo acabó. Cuando recobró la razón estaba en un hospital con Pepper queriendo asesinar a Steve. El equipo de los Vengadores estaba dividido y las amenazas de Circe, al parecer, habían escalado peligrosamente. Ahora su amada ejecutiva quería poner al mundo en contra de su Alfa Prime, y aunque por dentro le complació la idea, la verdad era que no deseaba separarse de él ni tener a sus amigos distanciados. Hydra y Circe tenían que ser aplastados y pronto.

-Debo completar la mejora de Viernes, y para eso Bruce…

-NO.

-Pepper, es que…

-Soy la CEO de Industrias Stark, tengo el mando. Tú, vas a quedarte aquí hasta que te recuperes.

-Al menos…

-NO.

-Pero…

-NO. Y es mi última palabra.

Pepper salió dando taconazos y llamando a Happy para darle sus instrucciones mientras Tony se resbalaba sobre su almohada mirando el techo con su brazo sano cayendo sobre su frente. Circe lo había conseguido. Divide et impera. Divide y vencerás. Así podría hacer lo que quisiera y no habría fuerza que detuviera a Hydra, ese banco de datos de los Omega como…

-¡Mierda! –se levantó, trastabillando al tener una venda quiropráctica inmovilizando uno de sus tobillos, no tenía tiempo que perder o esa danesa loca iba a tener la información que habían estado trabajando en el cuartel- ¡Viernes, descarga a disco externo el banco de datos!

-“ _Lo siento, Señor Stark, el banco de datos ha dejado de existir._ ”

-¡¿QUÉ?!

 

 

_Hora Treinta._

 

Todo un cuartel secreto de Shield borrado del mapa en un parpadeo. Hora y circunstancias desconocidas. Lo único que estaba en su lugar era un horrible manchón negro de varios kilómetros de diámetro, en medio del desierto arábigo. Incontables vidas perecieron sin la oportunidad siquiera de defenderse, dejando un amargo vacío en sus familias como en la mente de Phillip Coulson quien no dio crédito a lo que veía en aquella funesta carpeta de informes que compartió con un serio Nick Fury, el cual maldijo luego de leer. Ahora debían explicárselo a las Naciones Unidas.

 

 

_Hora Treinta y Seis._

 

-¿Cómo convenciste a Pepper?

-Es que no la convencí, escapé.

-Tony, eso fue imprudente.

-Escucha, Brucey, moría por este helado, ¿de acuerdo? Y por hablar contigo.

-Aprecio el viaje en este ferry, pero me preocupas, ese brazo se ve delicado.

-Lo que yo llevo dentro no se expresa, lo demás es ropaje de la pena.

-Okay, Hamlet de Nueva York. Ahora dime qué te sucede.

-Demonios, extraño a Steve y sus ingenuidades.

-¿Me citaste para que te dijera cómo está? Alguien aparecerá en mi lugar, Tony.

-Ya, ya. De acuerdo. El banco de datos desapareció.

-Luego de la pelea. Sí.

-Por lo que más ames en este mundo que seguro es Natasha, no vuelvas siquiera a buscar información alguna de Omegas.

-¿Temes por Circe?

-Sí.

-No puedo terminar de creer que un nombre nos tenga así.

-Mejor que no la conozcas. Brucey, amigo, ¿cómo está Steve?

-Digamos que tiene lo que merece e hiciste trampa.

-Lo extraño. De verdad.

-No sé por qué siempre accedo a tus peticiones ocultas tras palabras inofensivas.

-Me quieres.

-Te llevaré, está bien. Pero habrá una pared de cristal reforzado entre ustedes o aquí se acaba nuestra conversación.

-Wow, ¿también eres así en la cama con Natasha?

-¡Tony!

 

 

_Hora Cuarenta._

 

Volvían a ser un equipo. O eso era lo que todos deseaban creer. Aún estaba presente ese aire de rencor e intolerancia entre ellos sin que alguien pudiera disiparlo. Tony lo sentía a flor de piel pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria como para reconciliarlos porque le faltaba el apoyo de un distante Steve con quien apenas si había hecho las paces, separados por un muro con Fury como juez. El silencio del Capitán América estaba doliéndole más de lo que pudiera aceptar, como su distanciamiento. Ya llevaban cuarenta horas sin tocarse, por todas las benditas canas de Einstein. Su parte Omega arañaba su mente en desesperación, necesitaba el confort y la seguridad de su Alfa, escucharle decir que todo estaba bien y que seguían siendo pareja. Algo sucedía en su interior que estaba cobrando fuerza y no le gustaba para nada su sabor.

Rogers pasó frente al laboratorio donde se encontraba solo, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por concentrarse en las actualizaciones de Viernes pero fallando estrepitosamente una vez más. Ni siquiera le miró cuando alzó una mano para saludarle. Había cierto remordimiento en el capitán, pero también otra cosa más oscura. Esa parte oscura de la que habló alguna vez. Y su instinto comenzaba a gritar una sola palabra:

_Rechazo_.

 

 

_Hora Cuarenta y Uno._

 

El Helitransporte comenzaba a elevarse en el cielo en dirección hacia alguna parte más que olvidada de Lituania donde Shield había localizado una unidad de Hydra que había secuestrado a una docena de Omegas de Polonia y Letonia en un movimiento más que espantoso, asesinando a cuanta persona se les hubiera atravesado en el camino. Los Vengadores esperaban en uno de los miradores con sus trajes y armas ya listos para el asalto, recién recuperados de su enfrentamiento sin que el silencio pesado se disipara. El Hombre de Hierro en verdad intentó alegrarlos pero ni él mismo podía sentir nada cercano a ese sentimiento, dejándoles para ir hacia donde su distante Alfa Prime hablaba con Fury y Hill sobre el plan coordinado con Shield. Tenían los ojos de las Naciones Unidas encima, ya no podían tener más desastres como los de Alaska o de Medio Oriente. Stark no quería opinar ni interrumpir, simplemente buscó una mano que le evadió como su dueño quien le dio la espalda para buscar a los Vengadores e informarles sus órdenes. Tony pasó saliva cerrando sus ojos.

No iba a quebrarse. Siempre había resistido esa clase de embates.

-¿Tony? –le llamó suavemente Vision.

-¿Qué sucede? –le obsequió una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Seguro. ¿Deseas decirme algo?

-Detecté un problema en la red –contestó, sin quitarle la vista de encima- No puedo discernir sobre su naturaleza…

-Muéstrame.

Vision asintió colocando una mano en uno de los tantos monitores dentro del Helitransporte para mostrarle un mapa de la red global y lo que había detectado.

-Es similar a Ultrón, pero a él podía detectarle en cada pulso, cada oscilación. Reconocía su ser sin problema alguno… esto es… diferente…

-¿Qué está tocando exactamente?

-Todo.

Stark frunció su ceño, ¿para qué estaría haciendo eso Ra? ¿Qué buscaba?

-Está abarcando toda la red para que no sea rastreado –dijo al fin luego de pensarlo- Pero debió dejar huella aunque no lo quisiera, es inevitable. Rastrea cada oscilación, aísla aquellas de más duración así sea por milisegundos y haz una lista de los datos que tocó.

-Lo haré –Vision quitó su mano, deteniéndole cuando se giró para dejarle- Tony, no creo que debas estar en la misión.

-Escucha…

-La fractura cerca de tu reactor aún no está del todo recuperada –frunció su ceño en un gesto de molestia- Su golpe fue demasiado duro.

-Yo tuve la culpa –replicó el castaño al acto- No debí decirle eso de Bucky. Fue muy bajo.

-Si llegan a lastimarte…

-Por eso reforcé esta parte –sonrió Tony tocando su pecho metálico- Soy un genio, ¿lo recuerdas? Si te hace sentir más tranquilo, me mantendré alejado de cañones.

-Solo cuídate.

-Rastrea a los malnacidos, Vision.

 

 

_Hora Cuarenta y Siete con Cincuenta Minutos._

 

Todos se dispersaron pero sus ojos únicamente vieron el despegue de aquella armadura dorada y roja con el corazón estrujándose dentro de su pecho. No estaba bien y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que por su afán de no lastimar a su Omega le había herido profundamente. Steve sabía de antemano cómo Tony se alteraba ante las traiciones y abandonos con las que se había enfrentado a lo largo de su vida, jurándose jamás hacerle pasar por algo así. Odiaba a Circe con todas sus fuerzas pero más a su idiotez por no saber equilibrar la frustración y agobio que le inundaron sin dejarle pensar atinadamente. Amaba a ese genio, sin dudarlo. Y no había querido verle resentido ante la horrible propuesta de la danesa. Salvar a las dos personas más importantes de su vida se volvió un sueño roto al ver por última vez su reloj. Pronto se cumplirían las cuarenta y ocho horas. Su amigo iba a morir irremediablemente. El Capitán América salió al llamado de Sam para unírsele en la caminata hacia la villa europea donde se escondía Hydra, escuchando a María Hill informarles que seguían sin respuesta de los pobladores para alertarles del enfrentamiento que habría, invitándoles a evacuar hacia las colinas donde fuerzas de Shield les protegerían.

-Sigue enviando el mensaje, en todas las formas –ordenó con algo de desesperación. Necesitaba hablar con Tony. Tocarle.

-“ _Lo extraño es_ …” –se cortó la voz de la agente.

Hubo una interferencia que le hizo llevarse una mano a su oído con el auricular.

-¿María?

-“ _Hora cuarenta y ocho. Tic tac_.”

-¡Circe!

-“ _Jajajajaja, mira a tu derecha, capitanazo_.”

No hizo falta su orden, una explosión barrió con media colina que se deslavó, cortando el camino que habían decidido tomar hacia la villa, dividiendo además al equipo de los Vengadores. Su Omega se había quedado del otro lado.

-“ _Veamos si puedes juntar los restos de tu amiguito_.”

Steve salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el deslave mientras escuchaba una risa maníaca acompañar sus zancadas.


	9. Yo no te hago falta, eso ya lo sé

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

**Capítulo 8. Yo no te hago falta, eso ya lo sé.**

 

 

Era un hecho que la ciudad estaba abandonada, una mala como pobre versión de Sokovia sin el aire medieval de ésta, más bien parecía una mezcla entre el Bronx y alguna ciudad dominada por los terroristas árabes. Había rastros de lo que fue un intercambio de metralletas de largo alcance junto con automáticas, misiles y muchas granadas. Sangre fresca cubría varias de las paredes en ruinas de casas, edificios y comercios con vidrios rotos. Tony no podía olfatear el aire pero no dudaba que tendría un aroma a muerte como desolación, una ciudad arrasada por las fuerzas de Hydra escondidas bajo la villa con unos Omega Azul, toda una ganga por la que barrieron con todos sus habitantes. El equipo de los Vengadores no había podido llegar a tiempo, aquel ataque sucedió en plena madrugada. Los soldados enemigos, cubiertos por las sombras, se habían marchado junto con los Omega antes de que llegaran.

Lo que habían hecho con los cuerpos de los pobladores era un misterio igual que el sitio donde habían tenido cautivo a los Omega y el que ahora Stark estaba buscando con su armadura protegiéndole mientras el resto de su equipo se distribuía por la ciudad abandonada para encontrar una evidencia o rastro que les guiara hacia la nueva guarida de aquellos perversos. Hubo una explosión y un deslave pero no recibió alerta alguna de peligro del Helitransporte, seguramente se había tratado de una bomba activada por la cercanía de las fuerzas de Shield que esperaba estuvieran a salvo. Dio con el hospital de la ciudad, entrando para ver todo un complejo salvajemente atacado, la sangre como los rastros de tela, zapatos y objetos personales lo volvían un escenario digno de alguna película o videojuego de terror. El Hombre de Hierro se detuvo, al fin alzando su visera delante de la barra de informes donde colgaba a punto de caer un oso de peluche manchado de sangre la mitad de su cuerpo y parte de su relleno saliendo por un brazo casi despegado. Tal como lo había sospechado, el aroma a masacre inundó sus sentidos. Con cuidado, levantó aquel juguete que seguramente fue objeto de cariño de un inocente.

-Esto es un horror indescriptible –dijo Bruce entrando también, mirando alrededor con sus brazos cruzados ante el aire frío que se coló- No dejaron nada de pie. Y con el descaro de dejar trampas explosivas, ¿escuchaste ese deslave?

-Sí, demasiada preparación. Tuvieron que hacerlo en mayor tiempo –objetó el castaño con el ceño fruncido, mirando todavía aquel peluche- Es imposible realizar tal maldad en tan pocas horas. Los agentes de Shield llegaron una hora antes que nosotros y esto ya estaba así.

-¿Crees que lo hicieron desde la medianoche?

-O todo el día anterior –levantó el juguete a la altura de su rostro- Esta sangre lleva seca al menos ocho horas, Bruce.

-Imposible, alguien hubiera dado una alerta…

-A menos que se hubiera cortado toda comunicación.

Tony lanzó el oso contra una pared en un gesto de frustración. Sabía quién lo había hecho. Ra. Esa maldita IA infernal tan despreciable como su creadora.

-¿Aún siguen sin hablarse? –preguntó tranquilamente el doctor Banner.

-Que se pudra en el infierno con Circe.

-Natasha me dijo que pidió a Fury permiso para ir con Coulson a los archivos de Shield.

-Sí, no sé qué demonios hizo, Brucey pero ya me importa un carajo –Tony se retiró el casco para mesarse sus cabellos- ¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que ya estaba dispuesto a hacer eso de la Manada, a decirle a todos que soy un Omega.

Pasó saliva negando, caminando alrededor, inspeccionando el lugar. Bruce Banner, siendo tan buen doctor como amigo, ya sabía la verdad sobre la naturaleza de su millonario amigo quien sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo con el doctor. Sacarle la verdad era enfrentarse a Hulk y nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

-El idiota no piensa siquiera que YO le di permiso de hacer su Marca, que YO quise tener sexo con él, que no soy un pedazo de carne cuyas hormonas no puede controlar. YO no soy así. Y cuando creí que estábamos avanzando decide guardarse sus pensamientos para sí mismo, me hace a un lado e incluso se molesta porque no tengo al equipo de los Vengadores moviéndose según sus deseos como si fuese su jodida esposa y mírame, Bruce, ¡estoy quejándome como una!

El doctor sonrió apenas llegando hasta a él, haciendo a un lado escombros de una pared.

-No lo defiendo, pero Steve no tiene experiencia teniendo una pareja.

-Eso también lo consideré y por eso me aguanté sus primeros insultos pero luego cuando quiso imponerme su tonito de Alfa lo mandé al infierno con todo y su patriótica figura. Terminamos en el hospital con ustedes divididos como si fuera esto un divorcio. ¿Estoy mal, Bruce? Dime la verdad.

-Sabes que estoy de tu parte, Tony. Pero no hablaré de la parte que desconozco de Steve.

Stark rodó sus ojos pero le dio la razón, por eso quería a ese bonachón hombre de ciencias con problemas de personalidad.

-Me duele, Bruce. Siento que hay algo que nos está separando y no quiere decirme qué es.

-Te aseguro que no tiene que ver contigo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –la mirada del Hombre de Hierro se humedeció- Ni siquiera a Pepper le permití la Marca… ni en Afganistán donde… -apretó sus dientes, negando con fuerza- Lejos de toda esa estupidez de Alfa Prime realmente me atrajo, lo hizo. Creí sus palabras sobre valorar mi persona… no me quiero ponerme sentimental pero…

-Lo sé, Tony.

Éste pasó saliva bajando su mirada. -¿Qué hice mal?

-No, Tony, no hiciste nada –Bruce posó una mano sobre su hombro metálico- Quiero que me mires, y leas en mí la verdad. No hiciste nada malo. No tienes nada malo.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo porque eres un Beta. Sin intención de ofender.

-Jamás me sentiría ofendido. Pero sí te comprendo, Tony.

-Siempre es igual –Stark bajó su mirada, apretando su mandíbula sintiendo que la vista se le nublaba, su parte Omega estaba profundamente adolorida por la lejanía con Steve- Cada vez que le confío a alguien la verdad sobre mí, terminan usándome.

-Hey, no generalices –trató de bromear Bruce con una ceja arqueada.

-Tú no cuentas. Eres un Verde enojón hecho de rayos Gamma.

-Tony, Tony, no me gusta verte así y lo sabes.

-Es una gran gran maldita tontería pero… creo que ya ni siquiera quiere acercarse a mí.

-Necesitan hablar y con urgencia –el doctor se quedó pensando unos momentos- Espera aquí.

-¿Brucey?

-Es ahora, Tony. De todos modos –miró alrededor con tristeza- Ya no hay mucho que podamos hacer en este sitio. Aprovecha para resolver la situación, y recuerda, yo te apoyo.

-¿Serás nuestra Celestina?

-Te agrada, no lo niegues –sonrió Bruce- Tranquilo. ¿Esperarás, verdad?

-De acuerdo.

-Llamaré a Steve. De preferencia, sal de ese traje, un Omega con una armadura llena de cañones no es precisamente la forma más tranquila de hablar con un Alfa Prime.

-Sí, mamá.

Tony bufó cuando el doctor desapareció con una tarde comenzando a volverse rojiza. Era patético que se apoyara así en su amigo pero ya estaba desesperando. Tenía miedo –que iba creciendo con las horas- de que Steve se hubiera arrepentido de su relación, además de una violación grupal, el rompimiento de un Vínculo era extremadamente doloroso para un Omega. Su naturaleza era servir, apoyar, reconfortar, unir, cuidar. Si no lo conseguía… era un fracaso. Todo aquello eran emociones que ni siquiera alguien como él podía hacer a un lado, ya venía en el paquete genético de un Omega. Por eso los demás los consideraban inferiores, risibles, débiles. En parte tenían razón.

-¿Por qué tan solito?

Agradeció a los dioses de la razón que aún no hubiera salido de su armadura al escuchar la voz de Circe que le hizo ponerse a la defensiva para apuntarle con los caños dispuesto a matarla pero olvidó que Ra todo lo podía manipular, terminando expulsado de su propio traje, cayendo descuidadamente sobre los escombros. La danesa loca estuvo a su lado al instante como si tuviera una velocidad sobrenatural para moverse así. Tony rugió dispuesto a pelear con ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy Steve Traidor! –se rió ella, esquivando sus golpes.

Circe se carcajeó sin que el Hombre de Hierro pudiera tocarla, resbalando por un trozo de pared perdiendo su equilibrio lo que dio oportunidad a su acosadora de golpearle el pecho justo donde su fractura cercana a su reactor, provocando la consabida oleada de dolor que le hizo caer sobre su espalda, sosteniéndose el pecho con un quejido lastimero.

-Ay, bonito, tienes el corazón roto. ¿Quién no lo tendría luego de ser cambiado por alguien más?

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron de par en par. -¿Qué…?

-Pero era cosa que tus instintos de Omega ya te decían, ¿cierto? Tu Alfa idiota decidió que era mejor esperar por alguien más dócil, alguien que no estuviera constantemente retándolo ni cuestionando su autoridad sacrosanta cada minuto. Lamentablemente, bonito, tienes razón esta vez.

Circe se le acercó tranquilamente, observando su expresión de dolor que le hizo sudar frío. El castaño se arrastró tratando de alejarse de ella.

-Yo se lo propuse. Le daba la ubicación de su amado Bucky a cambio de abandonarte. O bien, se quedaba contigo sin nunca más saber del Soldado de Invierno. Ahora sabes cuál fue su elección.

Stark le miró con odio, luego incredulidad y después su mirada fue haciéndose cada vez más vacilante hasta humedecerse. Circe no mentía.

_No fui suficiente._

-No, bonito, lo eres. Pero no para él.

-¿Qué haces? –Tony jadeó al sentir su mano tocar de nuevo su reactor, empujándolo contra su cuerpo, haciéndole aullar de dolor- ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! ¡CIRCE DETENTE! ¡STEVE! ¡STEVEEE!

-Ya no tienes Alfa.

La danesa se mantuvo como piedra ante los ataques que los puños y rodillas de Tony trataron de asestarle para quitársela de encima sin conseguirlo. Circe se sentó sobre cintura, esta vez accionando los mecanismos del reactor para comenzar a sacarlo, ganando una nueva oleada de ataques que rápidamente se convirtieron en espasmos cuando el reactor salió lo suficiente del pecho del castaño para dejarle sin aliento, perdiendo color de inmediato con sus ojos húmedos completamente abiertos.

-Mientras que muchos estudiosos afirman que para destruir un Vínculo Alfa-Omega o a una Manada se necesita separar al Alfa, la verdad es, Tony, que eso no sirve. El Vínculo sigue presente, vivo, fuerte –Circe levantó ambas cejas- Tanto Alfas como Betas jamás abandonarán manada o pareja no importa los esfuerzos que se hagan o que tanto los lastimen. Es un intento inútil. Pero si quiebran al Omega –su mirada se oscureció con una sonrisa despectiva- Ah, bonito. Todo cae igual que una torre de naipes.

-… Steve… Stev…

-Ya no tienes Alfa.

-… St…

-Tu Alfa te abandonó.

-… eve…

-Eres un Omega al que su Alfa lo despreció –ella sacó el reactor por completo, con un par de lágrimas de Tony corriendo por sus mejillas.

Todo el hospital se cimbró, al tiempo que Circe se puso de pie sacando una automática, con un micro cañón láser, de su espalda cubierta por una gabardina negra como sus ropas, apuntando rápidamente hacia el reactor que levantó para que un furioso Hulk pudiera verlo, deteniendo sus puños que bailaron en el aire contra ella, dejándolo a un par de metros de distancia con un bufido pesado y sus dientes castañeando.

-Sí, tócame y este reactor se romperá. Tony está muriendo, así que da unos cuantos pasitos hacia atrás, o más de uno perderá la vida aquí mismo.

Con un rugido de frustración, Hulk se retiró otro par de metros sin quitarle la vista de encima. Circe rió divertida, asintiendo.

-Buen chico. Ra.

La armadura del Hombre de Hierro cobró vida más rápido que los reflejos de Hulk quien salió despedido por unos ventanales ante el furioso ataque de todos los cañones de la armadura metálica. La danesa se asomó por el enorme boquete silbando, antes de guardar de nuevo el arma y volver a colocar rápidamente el reactor en el pecho de Stark quien jadeó sintiendo como la vida regresaba a su cuerpo, uno débil como tembloroso, enfocando su vista en el rostro de Circe, sintiendo una mano de ésta acariciar su mejilla.

-Así, ssshhh, vas a estar bien, bonito. Tus nuevos cañones funcionan de maravilla, Ra los arregló para ti.

-… no… -Tony tembló ante una horrible realización- … ya no…

-Sé que duele, pero pasará. Te lo prometo.

-…n-no… Steve… no, no…

-Olvídalo, bonito.

Tony sacudió su cabeza, agitado como nervioso. Tenía los labios secos como los ojos húmedos por la punzada de dolor proveniente no solo de su pecho adolorido por el reactor, también por su mente vacía de todo pensamiento relacionado a su Alfa. Circe había roto su Vínculo usando el dolor como catalizador, incluso la Marca en su cuello estaba desapareciendo. Se encogió ante el espasmo involuntario de su cuerpo, ahogando un gemido de dolor al tiempo que los brazos de la danesa le levantaron como si fuese una pluma, pegándole a su pecho donde su rostro cayó. Estaba perdiendo temperatura, fuerzas y voluntad. Ya no podía sentir a Steve. Solo quedaba un espantoso, frío como cruel vacío que azotó su mente con el fracaso de su relación.

_Inservible._

_Despreciado._

_Sin Alfa._

_Indigno._

_Sin Alfa._

_Sin Alfa._

_Inútil. Inútil. Inútil. Inútil. Inútil…_

Circe apoyó su mentón sobre la cabellera despeinada llevándose en brazos al castaño cuyo temblor en el cuerpo no cesó, ni sus débiles sollozos contra su pecho donde sintió unas manos aferrarse como si la vida le dependiera de ello, tirando de su playera de manga larga con cuello de tortuga.

-Ssshh.

Salieron de esa manera del hospital, tomando un acueducto de aguas negras por donde ella se había colado, aprovechando el recubrimiento de plomo de las paredes para impedir rastreos, siempre ayudada además por Ra. A medio camino sintió el peso muerto de Tony, al fin vencido por el horripilante dolor del rompimiento de su Vínculo con su Alfa Prime. Pero no era cualquier Omega e iba a sobrevivir a aquello. Cuando llegaron al otro lado del acueducto, una playa de rocas negras, se giró hacia la colina tras ellos con la noche cubriendo de un azul oscuro el horizonte. Un auto negro con vidrios polarizados esperaba sobre el mirador. Circe entró por la portezuela que se abrió automáticamente para ella, en el asiento trasero donde se acomodó con aquel cuerpo inconsciente entre sus brazos. Ra se encargó del automóvil, que se alejó tranquilamente por la autopista, encubierto por los emblemas diplomáticos que les abrirían paso hacia la frontera no lejos de aquella ciudad masacrada por las fuerzas de Hydra.

-Vas a estar bien, bonito. Te lo prometo.

Acarició aquel rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, limpiándolo despacio antes de besar su frente y envolverle por completo entre sus brazos, canturreando una canción de cuna. Se cruzaron con un convoy de Shield acompañado de otro con el emblema de los Vengadores que iba casi volando hacia la ciudad. No encontraron más vehículos durante el camino, llegando luego de casi una hora de silencioso viaje hacia la frontera que cruzaron sin que el punto de inspección les detuviera, recibiendo el saludo marcial de los soldados al reconocer los banderines y placas diplomáticas, deseándoles buen viaje en su idioma. El auto siguió su camino hacia una carretera más despoblada, perdiéndose entre colinas de páramos secos hasta dar con una pista de aterrizaje descuidada donde esperaba una nave similar al Quinjet pero de menor tamaño. Circe llevó dentro al millonario, tomando asiento detrás de los mandos de vuelo que se activaron solos una vez más gracias a Ra. La nave se inclinó al despegar del suelo. Una explosión ocurrió tras ellos, el auto se deshizo por completo borrando toda huella. Stark se agitó en sueños, quejándose apenas.

-Sssshhh, nadie te hará daño. Estoy contigo.

Alcanzó un maletín a un costado suyo, abriéndolo para tomar gasas y una botella de líquido transparente pero con un olor penetrante con que empapó las telas para limpiar el cuello de Tony del lado donde la Marca había estado, terminando de borrar todo rastro de la esencia de Steve, vendándolo después para dejarle reposar entre sus brazos. La nave se elevó, viajando a una velocidad suficiente con que abandonar aquel continente y llegar hasta el peligroso como lejano desierto de Australia. Aterrizaron en una pista nueva que les llevó hacia un discreto hangar donde Ra detuvo al fin el transporte, dejando salir a la danesa con su preciosa carga en brazos, caminando hacia las puertas laterales que se corrieron para dejarles tomar un elevador tierra abajo perdiéndose dentro de un refugio antinuclear acondicionado para los planes de Circe, quien no despegó su vista del rostro adolorido del castaño a quien depositó sobre una amplia cama dentro de una recámara bastante similar a la que el genio tuviera en su propia torre.

-¿Noticias de los Vengadores? –habló al fin, cubriendo con una frazada al Hombre de Hierro.

_-“Lo esperado, caos, riñas internas.”_

-Por favor, dime que Steve se cagó al ver a Bucky en el cuartel.

_-“Aunque su sistema digestivo no tuvo tal reacción, si hubo conmoción de su parte.”_

-Merecido lo tiene por indeciso.

_“Circe, Jabberwocky tiene razón.”_

-No me jodas ahora, Ra.

_-“Aún es tiempo.”_

-No –la mujer apretó su mandíbula, pasando saliva. Una de sus manos acarició los cabellos castaños de Tony quien se estremeció, volviendo a dormir- Ya no es posible. ¿Estás conmigo o no?

_-“Jamás te abandonaré.”_

-Entonces no vuelvas a mencionar el tema.

_-“Apagaré las luces. Descansa, Circe.”_

-Gracias, Ra.

Mefistófeles apareció, buscándole con un maullido quieto, subiendo a la cama para acomodarse en el hueco entre los encogidos brazos de Stark y sus piernas dobladas al quedarse hecho ovillo. Circe acarició pensativa aquel esponjoso pelo antes de acurrucarse contra aquel cuerpo, al que se abrazó por su espalda, besando sus cabellos mirando a la nada.

-Ya nadie te va a hacer daño, bonito. Te lo prometo. Por mi vida te lo prometo…

Su mano no dejó de cepillar los cabellos castaños con la mirada perdida. Así pasaron un par de horas antes de que la voz de la IA volviera a llamarle entre las penumbras apenas si con un susurro para no perturbar el sueño del millonario.

_-“Jabberwocky quiere hablar contigo.”_

-Yo no.

_-“Circe.”_

Apretando sus dientes, ella miró a Tony unos segundos antes de besar su cabeza rápidamente y ponerse de pie, saliendo a zancadas de ahí para dirigirse a la salita de descanso cuya puerta casi azotó de golpe, comenzando a pasearse en círculos con las manos en las caderas.

 

_> >Jabberwocky en línea_

_> >Circe…_

-No, esta vez no te escucharé.

_> >No tiene que ser de esta manera, jamás…_

-¡No! –aulló la danesa mirando a la pantalla azul- Tú y Ra deben entender por una maldita vez que no hay otro camino. Así son las cosas. Punto final.

_> >No eres un monstruo_

 

Circe resopló desviando su mirada que se humedeció, castañeando sus dientes. Bajó su cabeza, deteniéndose frente a una pared para tomar aire varias veces, de forma errática, tratando de controlar el llanto que anhelaba brotar de su pecho.

 

_> >Eres…_

-¡NO! –rugió la mujer, volviéndose a la pantalla con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sus manos encrespándose en el aire como si quisiera arrancarse los cabellos- ¡SOY UN MONSTRUO! ¡SOY UN JODIDO MONSTRUO QUE TRAJO DOLOR A ESTE MUNDO, QUE LO HIZO MÁS HORRIBLE!

_> >Circe…_

-¡FUE MI CULPA! ¡MI MALDITA CULPA!

_> >Sabes que eso es mentira_

-¡¿AH, ASÍ?! ¿Y POR QUÉ HAY GENTE MURIENDO POR LO QUE HICE? ¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO TODO ESTO, JABBERWOCKY? ¿SABES POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE ESTAS ASQUEROSAS MANOS LO HICIERON! ¡ESTA PORQUERÍA LES TRAJO LA VICTORIA!

_> >La muerte de Jean no fue tu culpa_

 

Un grito parecido a un aullido escapó de los labios de Circe quien apretó sus párpados como sus puños que pegó a sus sienes. Su cuerpo temblaba de ira y dolor mezclados.

 

_> >No eres un monstruo_

-¡Sí lo soy! –rugió con un sollozo quebrado- ¡No puedes negarlo porque lo sabes bien! ¡Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe bien!

_> >No eres un monstruo_

-Él me dijo que le diera un tiro –lloró amargamente- Y fui tan estúpida para creer que podía protegerlo… ¿Porque eso hacen los Alfas con sus Omegas, no?...

_> >No eres un monstruo_

-¡PERO FUE MI CULPA! ¡DEBÍ USAR LA ÚLTIMA BALA EN ÉL! ¡DEBÍA PROTEGERLO! ¡DEBÍA SALVARLO! ¡Y SOLO…!

_> >No eres un monstruo_

-¡SÍ LO SOY, YA DEJA DE DECIRME MENTIRAS!

_> >Jean te pidió que lo hicieras porque necesitaba asegurarse de que ibas a sobrevivir, y la única manera de hacerlo era dejándote ir, tenía que saber que continuarías el camino en el mundo que se prometieron vivir. Porque eso hacen los Omegas, Circe, proteger a sus Alfas_

-¡Ya basta!

_> >Porque eso hacen los amantes_

-… ya cállate –la danesa se dejó caer en el suelo- …cállate…

_> >Por él tienes que seguir viviendo, ¿recuerdas nuestra parte favorita?: “Cuando mires al cielo, por la noche, como yo habitaré en una de las estrellas, como yo reiré en una de ellas, será para ti como si rieran todas las estrellas. ¡Tú y solo tú tendrás estrellas que saben reír!”_

-… ya no…

_> >No eres un monstruo_

-…

_> >Para mantener a salvo a Anthony Stark, tienes que seguir viva._


	10. Tengo miedo amor, no soy tan fuerte hoy

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto coherente como digerible. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**Capítulo 9. Tengo miedo amor, no soy tan fuerte hoy.**

 

 

Habían pasado exactamente veinte días, tres horas, y cuarenta minutos desde la segunda desaparición de Tony Stark y los Vengadores eran todo menos un equipo. Luego de que Bruce se recuperara de las heridas provocadas por los nuevos cañones en la armadura metálica, había entablado una charla poco amistosa con el Capitán América respecto a su posición con su amigo, reclamándole el distanciamiento que provocó aquella distracción en el grupo. Natasha le apoyó junto con Rhodes, Vision y Clint. El resto estaba dividido entre la neutralidad y su lealtad hacia Steve Rogers quien no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para traer el equilibrio de vuelta a los Vengadores, quienes además pedían aclaraciones sobre la súbita aparición del Soldado de Invierno casi enseguida que supieron del secuestro de Stark a manos de la falsa Elisabetha Norfolk, alias Circe.

Lejos de que hubiera un encuentro entre viejos amigos, tanto James como Steve terminaron enfrascados en una brutal pelea que hizo la aparición de Barnes más breve de lo esperado sin que nadie quisiera intervenir. Dos Alfa Prime peleando era como intentar detener el poder de dos bombas atómicas estallando al mismo tiempo. El Soldado de Invierno se marchó maldiciendo del cuartel y Rogers acabó con cuanto saco de entrenamiento hubo. La tensión era evidente como pudo atestiguarlo Fury con solo verlos, tenían que arreglarlo porque el problema con Hydra estaba a punto de encontrar su lado bélico. El Jefe Coulson le llamó para verse con él una vez más en las instalaciones de las Naciones Unidas y hablar con el representante encargado sobre la iniciativa Vengadores. No tuvo más remedio que orar porque todos sus héroes no se hubieran sacado los ojos a su regreso, manteniéndose en silencio durante todo el viaje al lado de Phillip Coulson quien tampoco dijo nada al respecto, llegando hasta el edificio donde fueron recibidos por una joven pero elegante asistente de mirada bondadosa, guiados por ella hasta el piso tranquilo donde esperaba un hombre de cabellos blancos y grueso bigote cenizo enfundado en un costoso traje de seda.

-Señor, el Director Fury y el Jefe Coulson.

-Adelante.

Los dos hombres entraron con la puerta de vidrio cerrándose tras ellos por la asistente, tendieron su mano al representante, que se puso de pie ofreciéndoles los amplios sillones de cuero negro frente a su escritorio.

-Soy Abraham Smithson, representante en jefe de la Comisión de Vigilancia y Orden de la Iniciativa Vengadores y Agencia Secreta Shield.

Fury se mordió una mejilla ante los títulos rimbombantes.

-¿En qué podemos servirle, Señor Smithson?

-A decir verdad, en mucho –dijo cuando los tres estuvieron sentados- He estado leyendo sus informes sobre los últimos eventos y sus investigaciones respecto al asunto de los grupos Omega que el grupo terrorista Hydra está persiguiendo. Tal como mi antecesor lo anotara en sus propios informes, su trabajo protegiendo a este mundo es loable, aunque con ciertos costos.

-En ninguna batalla se sale limpio, señor.

-Lo sé, director. Hay algo que me inquieta y es la razón por la que los he mandado llamar con tanta premura, caballeros. Si bien su trabajo tiene una clara intención altruista, no puedo dejar de pensar que todos estos agentes y Vengadores están operando por encima de la ley. Estoy consciente que hay situaciones que ameritan tales circunstancias, no discutiré eso, lo que quiero poner en claro es la falta de jurisdicción sobre estos héroes o justicieros que bien pueden entrar a China o volar sobre Irak igual que se pasean por Central Park o vuelan una base secreta en Siberia.

-Tienen jurisdicción –refutó Fury con calma- La mía.

-¿Y usted a quién rinde cuentas, director?

-Lo hacía a un grupo de líderes mundiales que un día decidieron que la vida de estos justicieros como los llama, no valían la pena, arriesgando sus vidas como la de millones de inocentes. Decidí declarar nuestra independencia burocrática a favor del bienestar del planeta.

-¿Y desde entonces están libres? ¿Vengadores y Shield? –el representante miró a Coulson, quien habló ahora.

-Señor Smithson, si comenzamos a regirnos por leyes administrativas que solamente entorpecen acciones que requieren la expedita orden para salvar vidas, nos volveremos una oficina más de las Naciones Unidas.

Aquel representante apretó su mandíbula pero su expresión se mantuvo amigable, cerrando la carpeta con los informes sobre ellos en un gesto suave, cruzando después sus manos sobre la fina piel, mostrando un anillo matrimonial de oro y un costoso reloj.

-Comprendo sus posiciones, caballeros, créanme. Pero hay procedimientos y consecuencias muy cuestionables que hacen que más de un país se pregunte si el costo beneficio es positivo. Justo hoy llegó a mi escritorio un memorándum sobre la desaparición de Anthony Stark, que trabaja para ustedes bajo el alias de Hombre de Hierro. Es la segunda vez en los últimos dos meses.

-¿Cómo supo de eso? –Coulson frunció su ceño como Fury.

-¿Era secreto?

-Por supuesto –casi gruñó Fury- Se llama discreción.

-En la nueva junta administrativa hay varios colegas que fueron viejos amigos de Howard Stark, cuya trágica muerte algunos adjudican a la figura de un asesino llamado… -revisó la carpeta de nuevo, ajustando sus lentes- Soldado de Invierno. Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, miembro de Hydra.

-Ex miembro –corrigió el director de los Vengadores cada vez más tenso.

-No nos consta, director. Lo que quiero decir es que la simpatía por la familia Stark por parte de Naciones Unidas es amplia y estamos muy preocupados por su desaparición sin que Shield o los Vengadores tengan a bien informarnos sobre sus pesquisas. La CEO de las Industrias Stark se ha contactado con nosotros en busca de ayuda al no recibir apoyo de parte de ustedes. Una vez más, Director Fury, Jefe Coulson, es que señalo sus maneras para llevar dichos asuntos, los que me hacen cuestionarles sus métodos de protección y salvaguarda a la Humanidad.

-Nos ahorraríamos estas palabras si fuese más directo –dijo con fría calma Coulson.

Con una media sonrisa, el representante se reclinó sobre su silla giratoria, recargando sus codos sobre los brazos de su asiento mirando por turnos a cada uno.

-Han pasado dos semanas desde la desaparición de Anthony Stark sin que ninguna de sus dos organizaciones haya logrado nada. Señores, caballeros. Como jefe comisionado me veo en la necesidad de tomar cartas en el asunto por el bienestar de aquellos que sí aprecian a la familia Stark.

-Usted… -comenzó Fury sin contenerse.

-El presidente mismo de la junta administrativa lo ha pedido, director Fury, solamente obedezco órdenes pero si le soy sincero, lo hago con placer. Toda actividad de Shield o de los Vengadores queda oficialmente en un estatus de espera hasta tener autorización de Naciones Unidas para siquiera pedir una llamada telefónica. Ahora mismo he ordenado que se realice una auditoría a sus instalaciones antes de clausurarlas hasta nuevo aviso…

-¡Cómo se atreve…! –Coulson se puso de pie igual que el representante que no se dejó intimidar por aquel Beta, usando su hegemonía Alfa para callarle.

-Rueguen porque encontremos con vida a Anthony Stark o les juro caballeros que entonces les demostraré lo que una oficina burocrática es capaz de hacer. Pueden retirarse.

Con la rabia en la sangre, lo hicieron. Fury maldijo en la calle una vez que salieron, haciendo que más de un transeúnte les observara con temor, alejándose. Coulson se deshizo la corbata, pasando una mano por su cabeza.

-Mierda.

-Llévate a tus mejores agentes, si puedes, armas. Haré lo mismo.

-A la orden.

Se separaron para rescatar lo más posible de sus propias instalaciones, recibiendo la bofetada de la mala suerte. Los cascos azules ya eran dueños de todos los complejos, las armas de los Vengadores ya habían sido cateadas, registradas como selladas en sus contenedores que fueron enviados a las Naciones Unidas. Fury estuvo a nada de dispararles a los soldados pero se contuvo llamando a Hill como a Steve y el resto hacia la torre Stark en busca de Pepper Potts, encontrándose con un acongojado Happy quien les impidió el acceso.

-Lo siento, señor –dijo muy apenado- Tenemos órdenes del representante Smithson de no permitir el acceso a ninguno de ustedes ni comunicarlos con la señorita Potts.

-¿Qué…? –Scott se cuidó de no maldecir más.

Acorralados, sin armas ni apoyo, buscaron refugio una vez más en la casa de Clint con Laura recibiéndoles con preocupación al ver sus caras. Todos estaban ahí salvo, excepto claro, el Hombre de Hierro sobre cuyo paradero no habían podido conseguir pista alguna como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado vivo; y, el Soldado de Invierno quien antes de haberse marchado tan airadamente había dejado la ubicación de su escondite en forma oral con el Capitán América cuya frustración estaba a flor de piel.

-Estamos jodidos –comentó Rhodes en la mesa de la cocina- Perdón, Laura.

-Tranquilos –ella sonrió mirándoles- Es la segunda vez que llegan a mi mesa, y cuando se marcharon sabían que hacer. Lo harán de nuevo.

-En aquel entonces teníamos a Tony –comentó agriamente Bruce, mirando a Rogers.

-Pelear no va a ayudarles –insistió Laura con un aplomo a prueba de superhéroes- Tenemos mucha fruta que recoger de los huertos, allá están las canastas. Vengadores, reúnanse.

Fury sonrió observando a su equipo dando a entender que debían obedecer. Minutos después todos los Vengadores estaban dispersos recogiendo frutos del huerto de los Barton.

-Eres buena –sonrió Clint besando los labios de su esposa.

-He criado tres hijos tuyos. Lo demás es pan comido.

Para la noche estaban más relajados y con la mente más fría. Hablaron con calma cuando los niños Barton se hubieran ido a la cama. Steve se disculpó con todos ellos y viceversa, aliviando la tensión dentro del equipo, dando paso a bromas ligeras que les hicieron reír en tanto terminaban aquella cena casera, probando de los frutos recogidos. Estaban decidiendo cómo iban a repartirse en la casa para dormir cuando Fury recibió una llamada de Coulson que puso en altavoz.

- _Tienen un informe no confirmado de la presencia de Anthony Stark en Tokio. He conseguido un vuelo en una hora para todos ustedes_.

-Gracias, Phillip –dijo el Capitán América con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

- _Espero sea cierto. No sabemos qué tan profundo es el tentáculo de Hydra en Naciones Unidas ahora que nos han cortado toda comunicación. Suerte, Vengadores._

-Debemos prepararnos –comentó Fury- Tenía razón, señora Barton.

-Laura. Se los dije. ¿Quieren llevarse algo de tarta de durazno?

Con los nervios transpirando por su piel, viajaron rápidamente hacia el aeropuerto señalado por el jefe de Shield donde esperaba un avión privado de un viejo camarada de Coulson. El vuelo se les antojó eterno, y más para Steve quien no sabía qué pensar al respecto, haciendo conjeturas sobre las razones de Tony para estar en Japón sin haberse comunicado con ellos… o con él. El dolor de la separación volvió con fuerza viva cuando aterrizaron en una nueva noche que les ayudó a pasar desapercibidos de ojos indiscretos, teniendo ya un plan de rescate. Tokio no dormía y las calles estaban atestadas de sus habitantes nocturnos como turistas entre enormes edificios con la más alta tecnología, luces provenientes de anuncios coloridos de publicidad en pantallas gigantes. Se dividieron para hacer un cerco a la zona donde habían avistado al Hombre de Hierro, usando unos viejos wokies tokies para comunicarse. Steve iba solo, con sus ojos ansiosos buscando entre los rostros aquel conocido con su olfato tratando de ubicarle. Había demasiados aromas alrededor pero sin duda tenía tatuado en las neuronas el que pertenecía a Stark.

Llegó a un cruce de avenidas donde se detuvo dando un giro completo sobre sus talones. Algunas jovencitas niponas le sonrieron, tomándole fotos o riéndose con una mano cubriendo sus sonrojados rostros. Ahí estaba. Se alzó sobre sus puntas con sus pupilas dilatándose. Era Tony. Jadeó al tiempo que informaba a Rhodes y Natasha, los más cercanos, con sus ojos moviéndose frenéticos de cara en cara, avanzando en dirección a donde el aroma que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Al fin le ubicó certero en una calle menos transitada, dentro de un edificio de paredes de cristales que dejaban ver los miles de cubículos ya vacíos y en penumbras.

El Capitán América buscó las escaleras de emergencia, prácticamente saltando los escalones hasta los descansos, llegando al piso donde el aroma del castaño fue contundente. Se detuvo en seco al ver moverse entre las penumbras dentro del edificio al menos dos docenas de soldados mimetizados con las sombras por trajes negros con máscaras antigás y visores nocturnos con armas automáticas apuntando ayudadas por mirillas láser. De inmediato se giró buscando a Tony, estaba entre los cubículos, lo sentía moverse. Un rugido involuntario escapó desde su pecho al percatarse de que no estaba solo.

-Circe… -siseó apretando los dientes como su mandíbula.

Lamentó enormemente no tener consigo su escudo, caminando hacia la puerta de emergencia de acero inoxidable. Meditaba cómo entrar al tiempo que vio ráfagas de luz aparecer, congelándolo en el acto al ver la escena ante sus ojos. Circe disparaba con una frialdad digna de la Viuda Negra hacia los soldados que iban cayendo como moscas sin que pudieran herirle al moverse apenas, esquivando las balas como si pudiera verlas mejor que aquellos visores nocturnos, llegando hasta el pasillo principal de los cubículos pegado a una pared de vidrios que dejaba ver el siguiente edificio y donde la vista fue más amplia. Abrazado a ella, iba Tony. Steve dejó de respirar. El genio millonario usaba unos inusuales pantalones de mezclilla oscuros con tenis, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue aquella sudadera negra con unas orejas gatunas en la capucha que cubría su cabeza y una pequeña cola cayendo tras él. Se notaba que no era de su talla porque las mangas le cubrían hasta casi tocar la punta de sus dedos que movió al subir hacia el cuello de la gabardina de la danesa para mirarle. Parecía tener una mascarilla pero no pudo confirmarlo. Usaba unos lentes semi oscuros que dejaron ver al capitán una mirada preocupada hacia la Alfa Prime quien soltó los cartuchos vacíos de sus automáticas para cargar otros con una destreza envidiable.

Steve casi se pegó al vidrio al ver cómo Tony recibía un beso sobre la capucha a la altura de su frente, con una mano protegiendo su nuca que masajeó, haciendo que ocultara su rostro contra Circe. El Capitán América vio rojo. Su Alfa Prime estalló sin poder evitarlo, estrellándose contra uno de los vidrios dobles reforzados que fungían de pared, rompiéndolo ante la fuerza de su empuje, llamando la atención de los soldados que no le habían visto. Tres de ellos terminaron con el cuello roto por sus manos, prácticamente sin que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía con los ojos fijos en Circe quien le miró entre los destellos de sus disparos con una mirada burlona y maliciosa. Su último disparo lo dirigió a él haciéndole caer de golpe al suelo pero Steve casi saltó de reversa, rugiendo con fuerza. La danesa sacó otra arma que disparó a un lado, rompiendo los ventanales, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Stark antes de ser tirados hacia la dirección de su blanco, había lanzado una cuerda que viajó hasta el edificio lateral donde se quedó prendada por la punta de flecha y que les jaló lo suficientemente veloz, impidiendo que las manos de Rogers les alcanzaran.

-¡TONY! –corrió tras ellos pero era imposible para él saltar hasta el otro edificio cuyos ventanales Circe pateó, haciéndolos añicos.

Tanto ella como el castaño cayeron rodando ágilmente antes de ponerse de pie. A Steve se le enterró una daga en el corazón cuando su Omega buscó la mano de la danesa para echar a correr, perdiéndose entre los cubículos. Su aroma comenzó a perderse. Girándose sobre sus talones, echó a correr para bajar y perseguirles pero apenas si alcanzó las escalerillas de emergencia cayó con un dolor profundo en el hombro izquierdo justo cuando Natasha le alcanzó.

-¡Steve! –ella tomó su comunicador hablando apuradamente- ¡Rogers está gravemente herido! ¡Repito, Rogers está gravemente herido!

-Tony… Tony… -no se había percatado de la herida que sangraba profusamente- Circe… se lo ha llevado… el edificio…

Lo señaló pidiendo a la Viuda Negra que los alcanzara por él. Natasha comprendió, sacando su arma al comenzar la caza. Steve se dejó caer por completo contra el barandal sintiendo que todo se volvía borroso y le daba vueltas. Apenas si fue consciente de los llamados de Bruce o los brazos de Vision que vinieron a su rescate, siendo envuelto por las tinieblas. Para cuando despertó estaba en un hospital público de Tokio con su equipo esperando en el pasillo. La cabeza aún le dolía igual que su hombro que estaba inmovilizado por un apretado vendaje con su brazo reposando sobre un descanso en alto. Fury estaba a su lado, poniéndose de pie al verle despierto.

-Capitán.

-¿Qué… sucedió…? ¿Tony…?

-Lo perdimos.

Steve cerró sus ojos, pasando saliva. –Esa mujer.

-¿Qué clase de enfrentamiento tuvieron, Rogers? –Fury le miró fijamente- La bala que te hirió no era solamente una bala común de alto calibre, tenía un veneno oculto en el cartucho. Un neutralizador cuya cantidad pudo haberte quitado la vida. El suero en tu cuerpo te salvó la vida una vez más.

-Soldados… los rodearon, ella los abatió con esas balas.

-Esperaremos a los análisis que hagan los doctores para tener más ideas sobre el asunto. Lo lamento, capitán. Circe nos ha burlado pero será la última vez que lo haga.

Como la rusa le contó después, para cuando alcanzó el edificio no había ya rastro alguno del Hombre de Hierro ni de la danesa, una vez más se habían esfumado como por arte de magia. Steve les contó sobre las ropas de Tony y su actitud hacia Circe no sin sentir un nudo en la garganta. Bruce frunció su ceño al escucharle.

-¿Dices que te pareció ver que llevaba una mascarilla?

-No pude verle bien, estaba demasiado oscuro.

-¿Creen que esa Alfa Prime cambió la mente de Tony? –sugirió Scott.

-No –corrigió Banner al acto- Steve dice que llevaba la capucha que le caía hasta la altura de los ojos, que usaba unos lentes con un filtro demasiado oscuro para la noche y probablemente una mascarilla. Apuesto mis lentes a que la capucha ocultaba unos audífonos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Clint arqueó una ceja- ¿Qué Tony estaba usando protección?

-Olfato, vista, oído. Por eso no se percató de la presencia de Steve. Estaba ciego por decirlo de una manera pero por una buena razón. Este hospital y el de los alrededores acaban de tener una emergencia por intoxicamiento, y según Vision nos hizo el favor de traducir, fue en el perímetro de aquel edificio. Hubo una toxina suelta que afectó gravemente a los Omega y provoco malestares en el resto de la población. Según los análisis toxicológicos de nuestro capitán, el veneno que contenía la bala se utiliza para paralizar el sistema nervioso, la cantidad que el cartucho portaba era suficiente para mandar a la tumba a media docena de inocentes. Tuviste una suerte envidiable, Steve.

-Me queda claro el olfato –observó Rhodes- Pero, ¿vista y oído?

-No sabemos qué está sucediendo, hasta dónde teníamos entendido, Circe trabajaba para Hydra y ahora por lo visto, resulta que no es del todo cierto. A menos que esos soldados pertenezcan a otro enemigo del cual no sepamos.

-¿Qué fue de todos esos cadáveres? –quiso saber Rogers- No me digan, desaparecieron.

-Afortunadamente Natasha obtuvo una muestra de sangre que pude analizar de manera general–sonrió Bruce- Esos soldados eran Alfas genéticamente manipulados, por eso ese tipo de balas.

-Hijos de puta –maldijo Sam.

-Vengadores –Fury tomó la palabra- Tenemos que recuperar sus armas, trajes y escudo. De esta manera jamás alcanzaremos a esa Alfa Prime ni rescataremos a Stark. Y el tiempo se agota antes de que Hydra se haga de los Omega.

-Am, hablando de eso –tosió Bruce- Creo que debo confesar algo.

-Bruce… -Steve negó.

-¿Confesar qué, doctor? –demandó Fury.

-Es mejor, Steve. Esto se pone peor a cada segundo. Amigos, director. Todo este embrollo entre Steve y Circe con Tony de por medio, tiene otro tinte debido a que nuestro amigo y genio millonario no es realmente un Alfa… es un Omega. Un Omega Azul.

-¡¿Qué?! –corearon casi todos.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe, Banner? –Fury le dedicó una mirada.

-¿Un Omega? –Clint abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Por qué su aroma es de Alfa? –preguntó un confundido Scott.

-¿Entonces Steve y Tony eran…? –Natasha miró acusadoramente a Bruce por ocultarle eso.

-¡Vengadores! –llamó el Capitán América silenciando a todos- Sí, Tony es un Omega Azul, Circe lo ha estado persiguiendo desde que se lo topó aquella vez que desapareció por primera vez.

-Gracias por compartir tan valiosa información –se quejó el director.

-Lo estaba haciendo por protección a Tony –intervino una silenciosa Wanda- Steve no deseaba que alguien fuese a minimizar los logros de su pareja por ser un Omega. Y también para mantenerlo lejos de las garras de Hydra.

En aquel cuarto se hizo un silencio súbito, todos estaban perplejos y necesitaron unos buenos minutos para comenzar a digerir la nueva información que estaban recibiendo.

-Okaay –suspiró Sam- Más cosas tienen sentido ahora. Necesito un café. ¿Alguien más?

Todos se le unieron, salvo Vision –usando una apariencia humana- quien se quedó con Steve para cuidarle, mirándole fijamente sentado en la silla al lado de su camilla.

-No te ha olvidado.

-Debiste estar ahí para ver cómo… -el rubio suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

-Lo que siente Tony por ti es independiente de cualquier norma de la naturaleza.

-Gracias, Vision. Perdona por haber lastimado así a tu creador.

-Ustedes humanos suelen equivocarse a menudo pero saben recompensarlo. Lo vas a recuperar.

-Eso espero.

-Tony volverá a ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan seguro? Perdona –Steve sacudió su cabeza- Estoy desesperando.

-Hay pocas cosas en la vida de Tony Stark que le son inalterables, y puedo asegurarte que su cariño por ti es una de ellas. Tal vez estoy malinterpretando, pero me parece que Circe más que buscar reemplazarte está protegiéndole.

-No lo sé.

Vision sonrió, posando una mano en su hombro sano. –Tony volverá.

-Moriré si no lo hace.


	11. Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto coherente como digerible. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

 

**Capítulo 10. Podría gritar que me dejes beber de tu sangre.**

 

Ernst Von Christ yacía en su amplia camilla que miraba hacia un ventanal con vista a un bosque de árboles con troncos delgados y pálidos y hojas oscuras rodeando su casa en las afueras de Frankfurt. Tenía una cantidad generosa de monitores alrededor, conectados a su marchito cuerpo por medio de electrodos e intravenosas. Una mascarilla de oxígeno cubría su nariz y boca, con un pijama de algodón y una gruesa bufanda tejida a mano con motivos de zorritos saltarines. Ya era un hombre muy anciano, sus blancos cabellos que estaban desapareciendo de su cabeza como sus cejas blancas hablaban de su edad igual que sus arrugas, acompañando sus ojos miel bondadosos como su sonrisa mientras veía a Bucky arreglar el televisor para él, moviendo la antena para mejor recepción.

-Listo –dijo Barnes volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

-Deberías estar con tus amigos, te necesitan –susurró lentamente el anciano con una voz cansada.

-Fue un error aparecer.

-Te necesitan.

-Tú me necesitas más.

-Eres un Alfa Prime muy orgulloso.

El Soldado de Invierno le miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de escuchar la tetera silbar en la cocina, levantándose para ir a prepararse un café cargado y traerle en una bandeja un té inglés a Ernst a quien acomodó mejor en esos almohadones de plumas para que bebiera en pausas su infusión. Las noticias hablaron de la clausura de las instalaciones de Shield como de los Vengadores además de los movimientos en Naciones Unidas para emitir una recomendación al gobierno de Estados Unidos de Norteamérica sobre la desaparición de Anthony Stark, dueño de las industrias del mismo nombre cuyo paradero era desconocido desde hacía casi un mes. Había un discurso de la junta que dejaba entrever una posible coalición de fuerzas entre naciones con el fin de solucionar de una vez por todas todos aquellos problemas ocasionados formando un Orden Mundial. Las palabras hicieron estremecer al anciano.

-Te necesitan –repitó Ernst.

-Déjame llevarte a un hospital.

-James –el anciano le sonrió- Prefiero morir en mi casa que en un cuarto frío entre desconocidos.

Bucky solamente suspiró al escucharle hablar así, bajando su mirada a su café. Ernst era el responsable de que hubiera recobrado la cordura luego de todo lo que Hydra había experimentado en su persona. Cuando el enfrentamiento con Steve le trajo un rompimiento de su control, estuvo vagando por Estados Unidos hasta que al fin decidió viajar a Rusia donde pensó que encontraría respuestas sin esperar que pesadillas de un estrés postraumático fuesen a entorpecer sus objetivos, quedándose en Frankfurt donde aquel noble anciano le encontró medio inconsciente debajo de un puente con varios día sin comer ni dormir. Ernst había sido un médico experto en rehabilitación física como mental, dentro de su casa, James encontró la paz que no había podido vivir en largo tiempo, tomando coraje para volver al continente americano en busca de su amigo en el peor momento, acabando en una separación dolorosa en vez de una reconciliación. Por eso había preferido regresar con su protector adicto a esa endemoniada tableta que ni aún en esas condiciones soltaba, su padre adoptivo adoraba jugar los estúpidos entretenimientos de Internet o ver videos hasta quedarse dormido sino era que reía con los chismes de las redes sociales.

-Me gusta esta comedia –cambió de tema el anciano- Jamás me cansaré de sus bromas.

-¿Subo el volumen?

-Alcánzame una frazada.

Dejando su café sobre un taburete lleno de medicamentos, Barnes se levantó para ir a buscar en un pasillo los cobertores doblados sobre estantes de pulcra madera fina. Al sacar uno, escuchó el inconfundible sonido de pasos que se aproximaban a la casa, quebrando las hojas secas que formaban una alfombra que serpenteaba por el angosto camino del bosque hacia la casa. De inmediato sacó sus dos armas ocultas tras su espalda, acercándose sigiloso a la entrada, cerrando las cortinas mientras buscaba a los intrusos con la mirada. Frunció su ceño al ver llegar al equipo de los Vengadores, liderados por el Capitán América. Nick Fury como María Hill estaban ausentes. Guardando sus armas, fue a la puerta que abrió con más fuerza de la debida, bajando los tres escalones de golpe para ir a su encuentro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó en un gruñido con cierto tinte Alfa Prime. _Fuera de aquí._

-Me dejaste la dirección –respondió Steve con calma, sin reaccionar a su aroma- No me dijiste que no podía venir.

-¿Cómo llegaron?

-Entre aventones y ayuda de extraños –el capitán torció una sonrisa- Necesitábamos encontrarte.

-Creí que no te importaba –el olfato de Barnes notó el aroma distante pero inequívoco de medicamentos de hospital en el capitán pero no preguntó por ello.

-Necesito a mi amigo.

-¿Ahora sí soy tu amigo?

Steve le miró fijamente, asintiendo después. –Lo eres, Bucky –su voz no dejó lugar a dudas.

El sobrenombre hizo bufar al Soldado de Invierno, mirando de arriba abajo a todos los demás antes de darse media vuelta murmurando en ruso. Rogers hizo un gesto con su cabeza a su equipo para entrar a la casa de piedra con una curiosa valla de trigo dorado, cuya puerta principal James dejó abierta, una charla suave apenas se escuchó por el estrecho pasillo que iba de la sala hacia una recámara de puerta abiertas. Los ojos de los Vengadores no pudieron evitar hacer sus inspecciones, cada uno a su manera, admirando el pasmoso número de libros que llenaba aquel modesto hogar. No había espacio, esquina o rincón que no tuviera pilas de documentos, libros, cuadernillos. Los títulos eran de todo tipo aunque los mayoritarios eran sobre medicina de rehabilitación y algunos principios de computación. Junto a esa colección digna de una librería, las paredes estaban decoradas con un mismo tema, pasajes de la famosa obra de Antoine de Saint-Exúpery, el Principito.

-Ernst quiere verlos –dijo Barnes volviendo al pasillo.

Con pasos tranquilos, todos ellos abarrotaron la habitación donde vieron en camilla un anciano Alfa que terminaba de colocarse sus lentes. Lejos de los monitores y los medicamentos, lo que más les llamó la atención fue el enorme cuadro en la cabecera donde estaba un cartel antiguo protegido por un vidrio con un párrafo impreso en letras romanas.

_“Si tú me domesticas, mi vida estará llena de sol. Conoceré el rumor de unos pasos diferentes a todos los demás. Los otros pasos me hacen esconder bajo la tierra, los tuyos me llamarán fuera de la madriguera como una música. Y además, ¡mira! ¿Ves allá abajo los campos de trigo? Yo no como pan y por lo tanto el trigo es para mí algo inútil. Los campos de trigo no me recuerdan nada y eso me pone triste. ¡Pero tú tienes los cabellos dorados y será algo maravilloso cuando me domestiques! El trigo, que es dorado también, será un recuerdo de ti. Y amaré el ruido del viento en el trigo.”_

Steve se quedó callado unos segundos antes de sentir la mirada interrogativa de James. Estaba a punto de pedir una disculpa al ver el estado de aquel hombre, pero Ernst le sonrió llamándole con un gesto de su mano para que tomara asiento en un banquillo al lado de la camilla.

-Quiero conocer al Capitán América –murmuró en inglés con acento alemán a través de la mascarilla.

Éste no se hizo del rogar, tomando asiento para que el anciano le examinara con calma, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer su rostro y figura antes de asentir para hacer lo mismo con cada uno de los Vengadores, sonriendo cual niño con la expresión de asombro reflejada en sus ojos tan llenos de vida, contrarios a su cuerpo. El último fue Vision, con quien se detuvo más tiempo, asintiendo después con un profundo suspiro.

-Realmente un milagro –le dijo- A veces somos demasiado egoístas como para creer que hay otras formas de vida diferentes a estos cuerpos de carbono tan susceptibles al tiempo y las enfermedades.

-Usted también es asombroso –alabó Vision, sonriéndole.

-Gracias por dejarme conocerlos.

-No tiene que agradecer nada –replicó Steve- Somos en estos momentos más una molestia que una ayuda.

-Nada de eso. Jamie, mi tableta.

Barnes le pasó su tableta que encendió, dejándola sobre su regazo mientras sus ojos pasaron sobre cada rostro de los Vengadores, deteniéndose en Steve al tiempo que el Soldado de Invierno ocupada sitio en el banquillo, con una mano sobre la de Ernst.

-Estoy muy contento, en verdad. Capitán América, quisiera pedir tu permiso para hacer mi último trabajo de rehabilitación contigo. Este anciano decrépito anhela despedirse de este mundo sabiendo que tuvo la dicha de llevar por buen camino a los tres únicos y grandes Alfa Prime.

Miradas confundidas y ceños fruncidos aparecieron, Rogers intercambió una mirada con Bucky quien solamente se encogió de hombros sin decir nada.

-¿Conoce a Circe? –fue la pregunta del rubio.

-Les contaré una breve historia si me lo permiten –rió Ernst débilmente, con una leve tos- Y llegaremos a tu respuesta, capitán.

-Adelante.

Ernst cerró sus ojos, descansando su cabeza sobre la mullida almohada, apretando apenas su mano la de James quien no le quitó la vista de encima.

-Hace milenios, cuando los Alfas se dieron cuenta que eran físicamente más poderosos que los Beta o los Omega, se unieron para formar un grupo de poder con el cual asentar su hegemonía. Con el paso del tiempo sus miembros fueron renunciando a tal idea al ser demasiado ambiciosa, pero los que permanecieron se convirtieron en el peor enemigo de la Humanidad, posando sus ojos en sus rivales, que quizá no eran tan fuertes de nacimiento pero podían lograrlo si se lo proponían; no tenían una destreza mental innata pero eran capaces de adquirirla: los Omega. Alejandro Mago, Akenatón… son algunos nombres de grandes Omegas que les demostraron que genes no eran suficientes para ser amos del mundo. Ese grupo de Alfas les declaró la guerra.

Así fue como lentamente comenzó la discriminación y masacre de los Omega, oculta bajo todas esas reglas y ritos que hoy en día permanecen vigentes. El mundo creyó la palabra de esos Alfa. El fuerte se come al débil, los que no pueden gobernar deben servir, Omegas solo son para procrear y ser esclavos. Lo peor fue que los propios Omega adquirieron esas ideas. Actualmente, ese grupo de poder se dedicó a la última etapa de su plan de dominación, la creación de los Alfas de sangre pura, perfectos, sin defectos. Habían estado probando diferentes métodos para conseguirlo hasta que la tecnología trajo el primer gran logro de todos: el Capitán América.

Steve frunció sus cejos mientras Ernst asintió apenas.

-El doctor Erskine tenía la gran fórmula que convertiría a los Alfa en los Dominantes totales, pero escapó del control de ese grupo poderoso. Aquel Alfa Prime que su suero creó con ayuda de Howard Stark era suficiente para avivar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, una distracción mientras colaban sus agentes en Estados Unidos. Pero el Capitán América no fue lo esperado porque era un protector, no un heraldo del control mundial que ahora nos amenaza. No se dieron por vencidos y experimentaron una vez más con el Doctor Arnim Zola y su Soldado de Invierno. Fue un proyecto casi perfecto hasta que le perdieron. Sin embargo, este grupo de poder estaba más cerca de la meta conforme aprendían de lo ocurrido con los dos primeros Alfa Prime. Mientras la idea de trabajar con genes Omega había sido un asunto descartado, en una prueba con una Omega Azul y un Alfa criado por ellos, vieron nacer por primera vez su sueño dorado: Inger Rohde, una Alfa Prime nacida, no creada.

-Circe –murmuró Natasha.

-Sí, y criada bajo ese grupo de poder, tenía lo que el Capitán América y el Soldado de Invierno juntos. No les cupo duda que era el primer avistamiento de su esperado sueño. Inger fue entrenada y educada para convertirse en la próxima líder que habría de tomar el control del mundo, declarando a los Alfa como amos indiscutibles del planeta. Le dieron un equipo de asalto, Alfas igualmente criados para exterminar a sangre fría y obedecer a su Alfa Prime, ejecutando las sangrientas órdenes de este grupo. Todo iba bien hasta que Inger conoció a un Omega Azul, hijo de un general de la Legión Francesa al servicio de este grupo de poder, Jean Burnel. Este muchacho era miembro del ejército israelí, así que Inger lo incorporó a su equipo y en ese momento creó algo que no esperaban: una Manada. Ese grupo unido no por leyes, normas o jerarquías genéticas, sino por algo más que dinero o poder jamás comprarán.

Ernst hizo una pausa mirando al ventanal, sus ojos se humedecieron con su pecho agitándose apenas, llevando su mano libre a la altura de su corazón.

-Esa Manada comenzó a darse cuenta que sus acciones no eran las correctas ni sus ideales eran sinceros. La rebeldía vino e Inger pagó muy caro su liberación. Su amado Omega Azul fue muerto bajo las peores maneras que puedan imaginar frente a los ojos de su Alfa Prime quien terminó igualmente abatida al tratar de protegerle. Destruyeron su Manada, su identidad y por nada su vida. Yo le encontré tiraba en un basurero a nada de morir. Le traje a esta misma casa, le cuidé igual que a James, pero en ella se había muerto la esperanza y alegría de la vida. Cuando se le quita a un Alfa sus razones para vivir, es casi imposible que vuelva a ser el mismo. Nunca pude traerle dicha a Inger, quien solamente vivió para completar su venganza, siguiendo los pasos de este grupo de poder tras las sombras hasta el momento en que me dijo sobre sus pesquisas sobre la lista de los Omega en el planeta, sobre todo las identidades de los Omega Azul. Entonces se topó con Anthony Stark.

Ernst tosió apretando sus párpados, tomándose su tiempo para respirar ayudado por la mascarilla mientras los Vengadores intercambiaban miradas entre sí.

-El Hombre de Hierro, un Omega Azul que estaba con un Alfa Prime –los ojos del anciano se posaron en Rogers- La historia se repetía. Inger no iba a permitirlo. Estoy al tanto de lo que ha hecho, pero debes creerme, capitán, cuando te digo que siempre lo hizo para salvarles a todos ustedes aunque sus maneras distan ya mucho de un alma en paz. Pero ahora, te tengo frente a mí, y no puedo sino hacer mi último esfuerzo, porque lo que vas a enfrentar necesita que estés completamente listo o no sobrevivirás. Steve, tienes contigo a tus pares, es momento para formar tu Manada. Tú sabes qué tienes que hacer –su mano temblorosa señaló al pecho del rubio.

Steve se volvió al resto de los Vengadores cuyas miradas se posaron en él, expectantes. En esos momentos no tenían ni armas, ni trajes o planes. Eran simplemente seres humanos buscando poner a salvo un mundo en caos. Tomando aire, se plantó firme frente a todos ellos.

-Son mis amigos, son mis compañeros de armas. Para mí no son Betas, Alfas u Omegas. Eso no es importante para mí porque un día un hombre me dijo que no se trataba de ser el mejor soldado, sino el mejor hombre y para eso no se necesita fuerza, poder o armas especiales. Se necesita lo que todos ustedes poseen, lo que los hace únicos. Algo en lo que todos somos iguales. Eso es a lo que yo llamo Vengadores. Mi familia… Mi Manada.

El anciano Alfa sonrió al notar el cambio en las expresiones de todos ellos, el Vínculo que se estaba formando sin necesidad de medios exteriores. Su mano apretó la del Soldado de Invierno quien giró su rostro hacia él leyendo en su mirada lo que le pedía hacer. James negó apenas con media sonrisa, posando sus ojos en el Capitán América.

- _Alfa_ –declaró, haciendo el enlace final.

- _Alfa_ –siguió Sam.

Cada uno de ellos fue diciendo lo mismo, sonriendo todos al final al sentir el poderoso Vínculo que ahora les envolvía con una fuerza que incluso alguien como la Viuda Negra parpadeó atónita. Jamás había percibido algo así, que los hacía sentir tan poderosos, seguros. Steve se volvió a Ernst cuya sonrisa era de completa satisfacción, como sus lágrimas.

-La más poderosa Manada que este mundo haya visto. Pero aún le faltan dos miembros. Eso está por arreglarse.

-Ernst, ¿qué es lo que vamos a enfrentar? –quiso saber el Alfa Prime de Manada.

-A Umbra.

Sus ojos fueron a los de Barnes, indicándole que le pasara una Biblia sobre un taburete cercano que tomó, arrancando la hoja de guarda con mucho esfuerzo por su cuerpo débil pero sacando al fin una tarjeta oculta, muy vieja como pudieron ver todos por lo amarillento del papel. La tendió a Steve, dejándole ver en una cara un escudo de armas, dos lobos corriendo sobre espadas entrecruzadas, envueltos en una corona de laurel. Debajo aparecía un nombre: Umbra. Al reverso estaba escrita a mano coordenadas geográficas en lista, todas estaban tachadas excepto la última.

-Así es como se hacen llamar, Umbra. Sombra. La mano que mece la cuna. Ellos han gobernado sobre la historia de la Humanidad desde tiempos inmemorables, decidiendo quien debe vivir y quien no, cuando deben hacerse las cosas y cuando no. Qué guerras crear y cuales apagar. Ese sitio, esa dirección es la sede de su cuartel general. Capitán, es casi seguro que ellos escaparán, son tan invisibles como su nombre lo dice, pero si destruyes ese cuartel, te doy mi palabra que el mundo será otro. Lo liberarás del yugo al que ha estado sometido largo tiempo.

-¿Cómo es que tienes esa dirección? –Bucky no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Ernst le miró sonriente aún con sus lágrimas antes de levantar la manga de su pijama hasta casi llegar al codo. Todos sin excepción abrieron sus ojos de par en par al ver tatuado en su arrugada piel el mismo escudo de armas.

-Hijo privilegiado y ex miembro –respondió a sus miradas interrogativas- Creía en lo que Umbra decía hasta que un día vi morir a mi madre Omega por los puños crueles de mi padre solamente porque ella había decidido crear un medicamento que ayudara a los más indefensos sin necesitar de gastar más dinero en vacunas o terapias. Afortunadamente su conocimiento no se perdió y su hermano menor un día creo un suero especial.

Steve jadeó atónito. –Su madre fue la hermana de Abraham Erskine.

-Su legado sigue vivo, y pateará esos culos malnacidos.

Una tos le hizo encorvarse. James de inmediato se puso de pie, ofreciendo un pañuelo que se manchó de una sangre oscura como su mascarilla de oxígeno. Murmuró algo a lo que Ernst negó, volviendo a su almohada. Los monitores marcaron un ritmo cardíaco más bajo como su presión.

-Steve, capitán –carraspeó llamándole con una mano que el rubio tomó- Ahora tienes tu Manada, y tendrás de vuelta a tu Omega. Mi trabajo está completo. Pero este anciano moribundo quiere pedirte un último favor.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Puedes salvarla? –Ernst sollozó- Está dispuesta a morir, porque la culpa y el remordimiento no la dejan estar en paz. Siempre se lamentó no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para detener Umbra. Su mente está perdida porque no tiene un hogar donde encontrar refugio. No permitas que muera… salva a mi Inger, por favor… sé que es mucho pedir… lo sé…

Una mano temblorosa recuperó su tableta caída a un costado al toser, levantándola con una maldición entre dientes de Bucky. Ernst tomó aire un par de veces, tecleando algo sobre la tableta. Para sorpresa de todos, una pantalla holográfica digna de las industrias Stark apareció frente a la camilla.

-Jabberwocky en línea –ordenó el anciano- Autorización Delta, tres, cinco, once, Bravo, siete, tres. Iniciar Programa Robin Hood.

-“ _Programa Robin Hood, descargando e iniciando_.” –la voz de Ra inundó la habitación.

Los monitores silbaron, Ernst cayó sobre la almohada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Jódete, Umbra –apenas si pudo decir con un hilo de voz- Jabberwocky… fuera de línea…

Su pecho subió y bajó por última vez, quedándose quieto con las líneas rectas de todos los monitores y un silencio pesado en la habitación. Barnes le abrazó, atrayéndole a su pecho, meciéndole apenas con sus párpados apretados, dejando caer unas silenciosas lágrimas. Nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo hasta que la voz de la IA volvió a escucharse.

-“ _Programa Robin Hood, completado. Fue un honor haberte servido, Jabberwocky. Jamás te olvidaré_.”

-Gracias, Ra –agradeció el Soldado de Invierno con voz quebrada.

-¡¿Ra?! –casi escupió Steve, quien no había escuchado a la IA, mirando a Bucky quien frunció su ceño- Lo siento…

-“ _Avistamiento de Portal Asgardiano, tiempo de llegada: cinco minutos_.”

-¡Thor vuelve! –exclamó discreto Scott, mirando a su Alfa de Manada como el resto, esperando por su decisión.

-Primero debemos hacer el funeral de Ernst –ordenó el Capitán América volviéndose a su amigo de infancia- Si estás de acuerdo, Bucky.

El Soldado de Invierno le miró fijamente. Despacio, le sonrió asintiendo. –Gracias, Steve.


	12. Me haces falta, mucha falta, no sé tú

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto coherente como digerible. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 11. Me haces falta, mucha falta, no sé tú.**

 

 

Un estremecimiento del suelo húmedo anticipó la caída de una luz multicolor que al desaparecer, solamente dejó la conocida marca del Bifrost junto con su viajero. El Dios del Trueno apareció frente a la casa, en el tiempo exacto en que Ra lo predijo, siendo recibido por Steve y Vision con quienes compartió fervorosos saludos con una expresión de preocupación evidente en su rostro.

-Estaba a punto de pedir una nave de guerra de Vanaheim. No había manera de enlazarse a Midgard, un campo de protección o escudo lo estaba impidiendo, recién es que desapareció y vine en cuanto Heimdall me avisó.

-¿Quieres decir que estabas tratando de llegar desde hace tiempo? –preguntó Rogers.

-Padre me dijo que ustedes estaban en grave peligro.

-Umbra –habló Vision ante la mirada del Capitán América- Ernst tenía razón al hablar de un poder verdadero que ha dominado este mundo.

-Nos estaban separando –casi gruñó Steve antes de volverse a Thor- Es hora que sepan de qué estamos hechos los Vengadores, pero antes tenemos un funeral que completar.

-¿Funeral? –el Dios del Trueno les miró preocupado.

-De un breve pero gran amigo de los Vengadores –respondió Vision.

-Estoy con ustedes en el duelo –convino el Asgardiano.

Hicieron una tumba a un costado de la casa, donde James depositó el cuerpo envuelto en una sábana de Ernst, despidiéndose de él en ruso antes de salir del hueco profundo que cubrieron tomándose su tiempo dejando flores que Natasha y Wanda recogieron de alrededor, con piedras alrededor del montículo. Visión talló una roca donde inscribió el nombre del anciano a modo de lápida.

_Ernst Von Christ._

_Jabberwocky._

 

-Gracias –Bucky sonrió al ver aquel nombre.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio en honor a aquel hombre que había hecho mucho por ellos y por el mundo sin esperar recompensa, enfrentando a un enemigo que hasta ese momento ellos desconocían, prometiendo como Vengadores hacerles llegar justicia. James levantó su rostro, girándose a Steve.

-Tienes preguntas –rió tranquilo al sentir la inquietud de su Alfa de Manada.

-No quería…

-Yo siempre conocí a Inger por su nombre Inger, cuando mencionaste a Circe no sabía que era la misma. Ernst nunca me dijo que usaba un alias o el nombre falso de Elisabetha.

-Tiene sentido.

-Conocí a Ra porque era parte de su equipo de rehabilitación –el Soldado de Invierno señaló su cabeza- Fue mi terapista.

-Ah…

-Si en lugar de buscar mi yugular me hubieras preguntado, nos hubiéramos ahorrado peleas. Agradezco que me consideres valioso, Alfa, pero me siento furioso de que en primer lugar me consideres tan débil que me debas rescatar cual princesa de cuentos y en segundo lugar, que no tengas pantalones para defender a tu Omega.

-Auch –rió Clint.

-Esta es una Manada interesante –observó Thor con una sonrisa- Es un honor estar en ella.

-Considérate la mascota –bromeó Rhodes, sabiendo que en tierras del Asgardiano se tenía una dinámica muy distinta.

-¿Qué es de Loki? –preguntó Bruce.

-Escapó como no podría ser de otra manera –el Dios del Trueno negó lentamente- Dedicaré mi atención a él una vez que terminemos este asunto.

-Mientras no venga hacia acá –Romanov arqueó una ceja- Ese Omega Ymir es lo menos que necesitamos si vamos a enfrentarnos a Umbra.

-¿Omega Ymir? –Barnes frunció el entrecejo, él no conocía la situación de todos los Vengadores.

-Es como otra clasificación –explicó Sam, mirando a Thor a quien señaló- Acá nuestro amigo de leyenda es un Alfa Aesir.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no ha contenido a su Omega?

Eso ganó unas miradas divertidas entre intentos de reprimir risas ante la expresión más que confundida de un Asgardiano. Scott tosió, aclarando su garganta antes de cambiar de tema.

-Estábamos en lo de Inger y Umbra.

-Aún tenemos cosas que saber pero debemos movernos –Steve les miró- Fury y…

Calló al escuchar el silbido discreto de los motores del Quinjet, como el resto que elevó su vista al aire para descubrir la nave que aterrizó metros más adelante en un espacio entre los árboles, con el director de los Vengadores bajando acompañado de Hill. Todos estaban francamente sorprendidos, casi corriendo a ellos dos. Fury se detuvo unos segundos, detectando claramente el cambio en su grupo de héroes, alzando una ceja.

-Al fin son una Manada.

-Es culpa de Steve –bromeó Natasha.

-Thor, no sabes el gusto que me da verte de vuelta.

-La gloria de la victoria espera por nosotros.

-¿Cómo dieron con este lugar? –Steve observó el Quinjet.

-Viernes nos lo dijo –respondió Hill.

-¿Cómo es que recuperaron el Quinjet? –preguntó ahora Bruce.

-Eso mismo quería preguntarles, Vengadores –Fury retomó la palabra- Creí que eran los responsables. Primero estábamos lidiando con agentes de Naciones Unidas y al segundo siguiente, todas las instalaciones de Shield y nuestro amado cuartel fueron puestas a nuestra disposición. Hay arrestos importantes en varias partes del mundo, algo de caos en ciertas agencias de gobierno y noticieros desgañitándose ante la revelación de figuras públicas como cabezas de Hydra.

-Operación Robin Hood –sonrió Wanda.

-Robarle al rico para darle al pobre –asintió Scott.

-Creo que me deben una buena explicación tanto de su ubicación en esta casa de descanso como de esa Operación Robin Hood.

-Hagámoslo mientras vamos de vuelta al cuartel –Steve llamó a su Manada, entrando al Quinjet que despegó abandonando aquel lugar.

Pusieron orden a sus ideas durante el vuelo de regreso. Primero, el Soldado de Invierno les contó más sobre su fallecido protector. Ernst había sido un brillante médico hasta que la muerte de su madre le hizo cambiar sus privilegios por acciones más humanitarias, convirtiéndose en un miembro de los Cuerpos de Paz, ayudando a rehabilitar niños y soldados heridos por las guerras hasta su retiro en aquella casona del bosque en las afueras de Frankfurt donde se toparía primero con Inger y luego con James, ayudando a ambos aunque la danesa en cuanto se hubiera recuperado se marchó para perderse en Fredericia donde era una hacker profesional, Circe, provocándole dolores de cabeza a su archienemiga Umbra con sus robos de información, manteniendo comunicación con el anciano cuyo alias había sido el famoso monstruo de los cuentos de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

Como ya lo sabía y reafirmó el Capitán América, había sido Circe la creadora de Ra, la super IA que había estado ayudándole con sus pesquisas sobre los movimientos de Umbra para dominar a los Omega de una vez por todas, anhelando la famosa lista. Para su sorpresa, en pleno vuelo esta inteligencia les saludó junto con Viernes que pidió disculpas a los Vengadores por no haber mencionado nunca que ya también conocía a Ra desde hacía tiempo pero que éste le había pedido su discreción y apoyo para un plan que requería de astucias y secretos magistrales o las propias inteligencias artificiales de Umbra les aniquilarían. A su vez, Vision le agradeció a Ra pues había sido éste quien dio abrigo a Jarvis cuando huyó de Ultrón en la red, devolviéndolo a Tony cuando le buscó para crear al nuevo Vengador. Sorpresas que dejaron incluso a Fury sin palabras.

Así llegaron al cuartel donde de inmediato recuperaron sus trajes y armas pues Ra les avisó de la agresión inminente que Umbra dejaría caer como respuesta al Programa Robin Hood que Ernst creara como testamento para ayudarles a combatir esos Alfas desquiciados. Estaban en el hangar acordando sus siguientes movimientos cuando Viernes anunció la llegada de un taxi dentro del cual regresaba un ausente Hombre de Hierro. Steve sintió que el corazón iba a estallarle de lo furioso que latió en su pecho al escuchar aquella noticia y luego percibir su aroma cuando el vehículo estuvo a distancia cercana del cuartel. Corrió a la puerta del hangar para verle llegar, incrédulo pero al mismo tiempo feliz por su retorno. El taxi apareció minutos después. De la portezuela trasera bajó primero un gordo, peludo como enorme gato noruego que entró elegante por el hangar y luego un emocionado Tony Stark cuyos ojos brillaron al encontrar en la entrada al Alfa Prime.

-¡STEVE! -dejó la portezuela abierta del taxi por ir a correr a su encuentro.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, como si hubieran estado separados por siglos, con sus bocas buscándose mutuamente hasta encontrarse en un beso desesperado, largo y apasionado. Los demás Vengadores les observaron desde el interior del hangar con sonrisas quietas. En un solo movimiento, los brazos de Rogers levantaron a su Omega quien enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, acomodándose mejor sin despegar sus labios, abrazándole ahora por el cuello con sus manos perdiéndose en aquella pulcra cabellera rubia que despeinó al recorrer su cabeza como si estuviera asegurándose de que en verdad estaba con su Alfa, el cual estaba demasiado emocionado como para preguntarse cómo era posible que su Vínculo estuviera ahí, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido y con mayor fuerza. Prácticamente podía ver en su mente las emociones y pensamientos de Tony en un lenguaje sin igual, claro y rotundo que permeó en cada célula de su cuerpo.

-Steve –jadeó el castaño cuando al fin se separaron, sonriéndole de una manera que fue como si volvieran a inyectarle aquel suero en una versión mejorada- Steve… Steve…

-Anthony –al fin encontró su voz, subiendo una mano sobre su espalda para atraerle a su pecho como si deseara que se fundiera con su cuerpo, uniendo sus frentes, volviéndole a besar.

-Steve –repitió Stark luego separándose un poco- ¡Steve! ¡Escucha, no tenemos tiempo! –sus manos comenzaron a hacer su conocido bailoteo en el aire- Tengo que decirte algo, es sobre Circe. Ya sé lo que pensarás pero te juro por los circuitos de Dummy que estábamos equivocados sobre ella, lo que pasa es que cuando tienes un coeficiente intelectual tan alto tus ideas van más rápido que los demás y se confunden tus acciones porque no consideras necesario dar explicaciones…

-Tony –le interrumpió divertido el capitán- Lo sé.

-¿Lo sabes? –aquél frunció su ceño, casi ofendido- ¿Cómo?

El Hombre de Hierro parpadeó rápidamente al percatarse de un cambio en su Alfa, su aroma era el mismo pero tenía un distintivo nuevo, que lo hacía más atractivo, sí, pero también sumamente poderoso. Volvió su vista hacia los Vengadores en la entrada del hangar, abriendo sus ojos al ver entre ellos al singular Dios del Trueno.

-¡Asgardiano!

-Tony –rió aquél.

-¡James! –el castaño parpadeó viendo a su Alfa y luego al Soldado de Invierno- ¿Jabberwocky?

-Duerme en paz –respondió Bucky.

Stark bajó su mirada. –Por eso el Programa Robin Hood…

-No sufrió –susurró de inmediato Steve al percibirle triste- Marchó con la frente en alto.

-Me hubiera gustado conocerle. Darle las gracias.

-Él lo sabe, mi vida.

El Hombre de Hierro estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo era que lo sabía pero su mente le distrajo cuando entendió al fin aquel lazo que estaba percibiendo entre ellos, posando su mirada atónita en aquellas expresiones que le dieron la bienvenida, no solo por su retorno, sino a su Manada. El Capitán América rió al ver su cara, depositando un beso debajo de su mandíbula.

-Bienvenido a nuestra Manada, amor mío.

- _Omega_ –Bruce fue el primero en decirlo.

- _Omega_ –dijo enseguida Vision.

Igual que con Rogers, todos fueron pronunciando la palabra, dejando sin aliento a un Tony que fue abriendo sus ojos como su boca ante el Vínculo que golpeó su mente con una fuerza superior al mejor cañón que hubiera creado hasta entonces. Familia. Unión. Protección. Cariño. Una amalgama de sentimientos y pensamientos que daban significado a la Manada, con un Alfa Prime como líder y un Omega como mentor. Cabezas de aquel grupo cuya lealtad, seguridad y fuerza prometían ser la verdadera fuerza temible que haría al nombre de los Vengadores quedarse para siempre, igual que una leyenda de grandes héroes, en la historia de la Humanidad. Un ejemplo a seguir.

-Wow, wow… wow… -fue lo primero que atinó a decir Stark cuando se recuperó de aquello- Esto de la Manada sí que es singular.

-Como todos nosotros –sonrió Steve, feliz de tenerlo entre sus brazos, posición que su Omega parecía disfrutar, mirando sus ropas- Linda sudadera.

-¿Ah? –Tony se miró aquella ropa negra con la capucha de orejas gatunas y cola que se mecía por encima de los brazos que le sostenían- Esto… -bufó, rodando sus ojos- ¿Puedes creerlo? Con todo esto de las persecuciones y malos entendidos se me olvidó que debía tomar mi Supresor pero no llevaba ninguno conmigo cuando dieron con nosotros, los que tomo vienen de Japón así que fuimos a Tokio por ellos aprovechando para escapar pero ya estaba entrando en celo… no pongas esa cara… en fin, los conseguí pero ya mis ropas apestaban a feromonas de Omega y tuve que cambiarme de emergencia, esto fue lo único que conseguí en aquel momento para usar el chaleco y las protecciones –abrió un poco el cierre dejando ver un chaleco antibalas- No sabes la clase de trampas que son capaces de lanzar, te pueden freír los sesos si no usas el equipo adecuado. Jamás había corrido tanto, así estaban pisándonos los talones y no tuve más remedio que comprar esto. ¡Esto! ¿Cómo es posible que los nipones vistan así? Parezco caricatura barata.

-Te ves bien –Steve le miró de una manera que el castaño frunció su ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba en Tokio cuando los atacaron los soldados. ¿No te lo dijo ella?

-¡¿Estabas ahí?! –Tony le dio un coscorrón para su sorpresa- ¿Qué estabas pensando, Steve Grant Rogers? ¿Tienes la cabeza de hecha de Vibranium? ¡Pudieron asesinarte! ¿Por qué demonios estabas ahí en primer lugar?

-¿Quería encontrar a mi Omega? –el capitán frunció su ceño.

El Hombre de Hierro resopló, rodando sus ojos. –Alas de libertad, nos estaban persiguiendo un grupo de Alfas clonados cual Stormtroopers desde Australia. Australia, cielo. ¿Sabes lo que es huir de un continente a otro con esas cosas siguiéndonos de cerca? Por las barbas de Darwin, tengo constancia de lo que se siente que un Depredador te persiga.

-Con más razón para protegerte –reclamó el rubio.

-O hacer que te mataran, Stevie, cielo. Ahora sé por qué me sentí inquieto.

-Si hubieras girado tu rostro…

-Se me hubieran caído los audífonos, tú porque no escuchaste la frecuencia, a mí me sangró los oídos. Luego la toxina, el haz de luz… -chasqueó su lengua- Casi se me sale el corazón del susto con tantos trucos. Steve, Steve –tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Fue suficiente de malos entendidos, ¿de acuerdo? Hay que hacernos algún lenguaje privado para ahorrarnos estas escenas de celos y reclamos dignas de una telenovela vespertina.

-De acuerdo –Rogers apretó sus labios.

-Sigues molesto.

-Bueno…

Tony entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos, tomando la capucha que se echó encima haciendo un maullido ridículo que sacó una risa en su Alfa.

-Tú ganas, Tony-chan.

-¡Agh, no! Nada de esos nombrecitos. Suficiente tengo con tener que vestir esta cosa –se miró haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Te va, las orejitas le dan un toque particular.

-Además, no es de mi talla – siguió quejándose el castaño, tirando de la sudadera- Y me costó una fortuna. Había de precio más bajo pero la tela era dudosa, quizá estaba huyendo… ¡Steve! –rugió, golpeando su pecho- ¡No me distraigas! Maldita sea.

-No maldigas.

-Hago lo que quiero que por eso soy Omega de Manada.

La carcajada de Steve llenó el amplio espacio del hangar, sus amigos ya se habían retirado a terminar de prepararse, dejando que aquellos dos terminaran de reconciliarse. Stark le dedicó una mirada a su Alfa, cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo, ya no diré nada.

-Hm –el castaño entrecerró sus ojos unos segundos- Steve, Circe no es malvada. Loca sí, malvada no.

-Lo sé, Tony. Umbra.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tenemos que prepararnos, iremos a su cuartel.

-¿Quién carajos te dijo del cuartel?

-… ¿qué es lo que tanto quieres decirme?

-¡Cierto! –Tony se golpeó la frente- Tú y tus feromonas de Alfa Prime. Me distraen. Quiero pedirte un favor, muy muy grande.

-Dilo.

La mirada del Hombre de Hierro cambió a una de angustia. –Se fue contra ellos, no quiso escucharme. Traté de detenerla pero fue imposible. En cuanto supe que todos ustedes volvían a estas instalaciones viajé a toda prisa para pedirles su ayuda. No podrá sola, Steve. Y no quiero que muera, sé que revientas en celos, no tienes por qué. A ella la quiero como la hermana que nunca tuve. Y ya sé que dirás que se le pasó la mano rompiendo nuestra unión pero no fue así. ¿Sabes por qué hizo desaparecer tu Marca? Para hacer nuestro Vínculo más fuerte sin que tuviéramos alguna condición física de por medio. Tú mismo eres la prueba viviente de lo que digo, creaste a nuestra Manada, estamos juntos de vuelta sin que lo tenemos se haya alterado ni un electrón. Eres mi Alfa –sonrió apenas, rozando una mejilla del rubio- Mi pareja aunque no quieras.

-Tú eres mi Omega y mi pareja aunque no quieras, Anthony Stark. Ayudaremos a Circe. Tienes la palabra de tu Manada, y de tu Alfa.

-La próxima vez que te den a escoger, te voy a despellejar vivo si no me elijes enseguida.

-Me parece una amenaza justa.

Tony sonrió tomando su rostro entre sus manos para besarle, esta vez más tranquilo con algunas risas de por medio, dándose cuenta que el Capitán América aún le tenía en brazos.

-Ya puedes bajarme.

-No sabes cómo te extrañé.

-Lo sé. Vínculo, ¿recuerdas? –el castaño picó su pecho- Tengo que cambiarme, no entraré en mi armadura con estas fachas. Y debo quitarme el chaleco, qué incómodo es. Recuérdame cuando todo esto acabe en hacer uno mejor, más ergonómico.

-Vanidoso hasta el último gramo de tu ser –bromeó Rogers bajándole al fin.

-Estoy consciente de mis encantos, que es diferente –rió Stark a punto de alejarse- Hay que…

Un brazo le atrapó por su cintura para llevarle de vuelta hacia Steve quien le besó una vez más, enredando sus lenguas, degustando cada rincón de aquella boca solícita a sus caricias. El sonido de las botas, órdenes, armas ensamblarse y motores encendiéndose se perdió. Todo el cuartel desapareció con aquel beso profundo, dejándoles solos. Fue una eternidad llena de ternura, seguridad, felicidad y amor contenida en apenas unos minutos. Tony terminó mareado pero complacido, aferrándose a los brazos del capitán que le sostuvieron al sentirle vacilar. Un pulgar cariñoso recorrió sus labios rojizos por el largo contacto.

-Ese fue un beso digno de la libertad y la justicia, mi sol y estrellas –jadeó, recuperando su aliento.

-Solo por ti, luna de mi vida –replicó Rogers, sorprendiendo al otro con su respuesta.

_Te amo_.

La frase resonó en la mente de Tony con fuerza, haciéndole sonreír cual gato Cheshire.

_Te amo_.

Correspondió, mirando esos ojos azules que reflejaron los suyos.

 

-¡YA DEJEN DE HACER ESO! ¡ME DARÁ COMA DIABÉTICO POR TANTA AZÚCAR! –les gritó a lo lejos Clint.

Ambos se sonrojaron ante la carcajada gruesa de Thor a la que siguió el resto de los Vengadores quienes se dirigían una vez más a un Quinjet listo para despegar. Steve negó soltando a su pareja.

-Vamos.

-Vamos –asintió el Hombre de Hierro, comenzando a quitarse la sudadera al girarse- Ra, Viernes.

-“ _Enseguida_ ” –corearon ambas IA.

Fury observó desde su lugar en el Helitransporte, que estaba preparándose también para salir, sonriendo satisfecho con María hill quien le acompañó en su gesto.

-Una Manada –dijo ella.

-La mejor –opinó el director, volviéndose a su panel de control- Hill, ¿por qué hay un enorme gato gordo sobre una de mis pantallas con una dona en el hocico?


	13. Los chicos no lloran, tienen que pelear

Título: Umbra

Autora: Clumsykitty

Fandom: MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

Parejas: Stony, principalmente.

Derechos: todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

Warnings: Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto coherente como digerible. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 12. Los chicos no lloran, tienen que pelear.**

 

 

_Isla de Bathurst, Nunavut._

 

Umbra no era una organización novata de familias adineradas con la suficiente ansia de poder como para perder la perspectiva de lo que realmente significaba ser el amo del mundo. Ellos eran los descendientes de los primeros Alfa Dominantes que pisaran sobre la Tierra y así permanecerían aunque tuvieran que barrer con media Humanidad si fuese necesario, después de todo, dentro de sus planes de control se hallaba el genocidio de los grupos humanos menos indispensables así como la medición de nacimientos de Betas y Omegas a fin de obedecer al plan demográfico que el nuevo orden mundial traería a su mundo, uno donde los Alfas eran los indiscutibles señores de todo ámbito relacionado con la especie. Habiendo probado las posibilidades que ofrecía la incubación de su raza en los genes de los Omega Azul, era hora de aislar a todos ellos en campos de concentración donde se les criaría con la única finalidad de dar los dignos descendientes que el planeta necesitaba y que al fin pondrían orden, progreso y equilibrio a las falsas ideas de individuos que prometían la utópica sociedad donde todos eran iguales.

Habían sufrido el golpe bajo provocado por el Programa Robin Hood creado por Jabberwocky, más eran maestros de guerra y sabían de aquellas Teorías del Juego como para asustarse ante la contrariedad súbita que les cortó varios canales de comunicación, apoyos y servidores en las diferentes esferas de la sociedad. Todo ello no representaba problema. Umbra lo tenía todo desde un inicio, listos para recibir el inminente ataque de los llamados Vengadores en su cuartel general oculto en una isla del Ártico, anclado justo en el Polo Magnético Sur cuya fuerza electromagnética proveía de un impenetrable escudo alrededor de la isla, además de otras sorpresas que esos supuestos héroes estaban por experimentar. Como sus cañones de largo alcance y satélites espía que estaban aproximándose desde su base en la Luna hacia el cuartel, entre ellos un poderoso cañón de pulso.

El cuartel sobre la isla tenía la forma de una torre con un único acceso por tierra, con una arquitectura metálica que recordaba a la famosa Torre de Babel. Tal vista llegó a las pantallas del Helitransporte como a la del Quinjet que ya se aproximaba veloz en círculos, evadiendo un rastreo seguro de los radares o cañones de tierra. No podían acercarse más debido al escudo que protegía aquella torre y que debía ser removido antes del contrataque el cual no aparecía todavía. Relámpagos golpearon el campo protector, en tanto Vision inspeccionada por el punto débil que atacar con el Hombre de Hierro volando con ellos mientras el resto del equipo ya se preparaba para asaltar la isla en cuanto dieran la señal.

-Ra, amigo, dime que sabes cómo volar eso.

-“ _La fuente de poder proviene del subsuelo_.”

-Viernes, poder total a los cañones superiores.

-“ _A la orden_.”

Aquel frío mar se elevó varios metros de altura cuando la armadura metálica cayó a gran velocidad, sumergiéndose hasta la plataforma que sostenía la isla donde Ra ubicó al fin las fuentes de poder de aquel escudo. Lo disparos fueron precisos, volando tuberías y motores hacia la superficie.

-Ahora, capitán –sonrió el castaño.

Estaba por salir a la superficie pero algo atrajo su atención. El hueco dejado por sus cañones mostraba una superficie de material muy diferente al que la madre tierra pudiera dar a una plataforma continental ártica.

-¿Ra?

-“ _Hay una construcción debajo. Tony, ¿recuerdas la interferencia que Vision encontró_?”

-Cómo olvidarla.

-“ _Sucede con esa construcción. Son las IA de Umbra_.”

-¿Circe está dentro?

-“ _No puedo localizarla_.”

Maldiciendo, Stark salió a la superficie con su equipo corriendo ya a la torre con el Helitransporte respaldándoles. Una lluvia de disparos provenientes desde lo más alto del cielo amenazó con hacerlos pedazos. Los satélites espaciales de Umbra. Un enorme haz de luz cayó sobre el hielo de la isla, levantando un tsunami que a nada estuvo de llevarse a varios de los Vengadores de no ser por Vision, Hulk y Thor que les rescataron.

-“ _Cañones desde el espacio exterior_.” –informó Viernes.

-¿Para qué tener soldados si pueden estar cubiertos desde afuera? –Rhodes bufó.

-A la torre. No la atacarán –ordenó Steve.

Se abrieron paso a través de la pesada compuerta de concreto y acero reforzado, entrando al recibir de aquella vacía torre. Las lecturas indicaron que solamente podían ingresar al complejo interior subiendo los múltiples niveles para bajar después.

-Una trampa –opinó la Viuda Negra.

-Veamos si podemos cortar camino –Stark voló al siguiente nivel disparando sus cañones.

No le sorprendió ver que las paredes absorbieron la energía de sus disparos. Esta vez fue turno de Thor de hacer lo mismo con igual resultado. Wanda lo intentó y por último Vision.

-Esto ya no me gusta –murmuró Scott.

Les llegó el sonido sordo de los cañones lunares disparando al Helitransporte como otras naves provenientes de las fuerzas de Shield que trataban de defenderse de un enemigo al cual no podían alcanzar, moviendo ya otro tipo de transportes. Todos los Vengadores lanzaron un agudo grito de dolor cuando una oleada de energía golpeó sus cuerpos sin excepción, una combinación de los tres ataques anteriores, tumbándoles al suelo del recibidor. Drones desde lo alto de la torre comenzaron a descender con armas de tecnología Chitauri apuntándoles, dejando caer una lluvia de disparos. Hulk vino al rescate junto con el escudo del Capitán América, permitiendo a los demás usar sus armas para abatir todo el grueso de robots. Volvieron a tener esa pausa de silencio expectante.

-Ra, háblame –pidió Tony.

-“ _Estamos intentando, pero nos sobrepasan_.”

-¿Cuántas de ellas son?

-“ _No lo sabemos_.”

-Scott –llamó Rogers- Esos drones tienen que salir de alguna parte.

-Entendido.

Desapareció de la vista, listo para ser lanzado hasta lo más alto por el brazo metálico de Barnes, justo cuando apareció una nueva oleada de drones.

-Hormiguita, solamente deja el paso abierto, esta torre tiene más sorpresas que el sombrero de un mago –aconsejó Stark.

Abatieron dos oleadas más antes de escuchar el llamado de Lang quien alcanzó lo más alto de la torre donde dejó abierta la compuerta por donde salían los drones. No perdieron tiempo alcanzándole, haciendo un boquete mayor para el descenso hacia lo que pareció ser una secuencia de habitaciones dispuestas en espiral cuyo tamaño aumentaba conforme bajaban. Cuando estaban a medio descenso escucharon un rugido metálico que pareció el llamado de un cuerno.

-¡RA! –el millonario perdió el control de su armadura que salió de ahí a toda prisa, alejándose de la isla hasta una distancia segura de los cañones espaciales.

-“ _Es igual que en Tokio_.”

-¿Están… a ese nivel?

-“ _La interferencia es demasiada_.” –habló Viernes- “ _Imposible crearles protección_.”

-¡¿De dónde jodidos proviene eso?! –rugió Tony al sentir el dolor de su Alfa Prime como el resto de su Manada, estaban torturándolos con frecuencias que podían hacer estallar sus nervios.

-“ _Tal potencia solamente puede provenir bajo el mar. El agua como la roca de la corteza son bocinas perfectas para aumentar la capacidad sónica. Tony, podemos dirigir la potencia_ …”

-¡NO! ¡Ustedes dos escuchen! ¡Iremos al subsuelo!

-“ _Si entras ahí ya no podremos ayudarte_.”

-“ _Señor Stark_ …”

-Ra, Viernes, van a asesinar a mi Manada dentro de esa torre a menos que destruya ese maldito complejo submarino ahora mismo… Ra… Inger puede estar ahí dentro.

-“ _Está bien_.” –respondieron las dos IA.

-Voy a patearte el trasero tan fuerte, Umbra, que hasta a tus ancestros les dolerá.

Cargando toda la potencia hacia sus propulsores, el Hombre de Hierro se lanzó a máxima velocidad hacia el mar, cortando un bloque de hielo submarino, unos arcos de piedra y luego alcanzando aquella plataforma anteriormente atacada por sus cañones, rompiendo la estructura para entrar cual bólido dentro, con el mar abriéndose paso tras él. Su armadura comenzó a destruirse conforme se abría paso entre los techos hechos de aquel misterioso material oscuro y poroso que fue deteniendo el paso del agua salada hasta que al fin la armadura metálica quedó presa entre vigas de acero, cables y tuberías entre mallas de duro grafeno con recubrimientos de aquel oscuro material. Tony ya había perdido todo contacto con Fury y Shield a quienes les dio sus últimas indicaciones, pidiendo a Ra que explotara los benditos cañones espaciales en entera libertad.

Saliendo de los restos de su armadura, Stark cayó sobre una amplia viga mirando hacia arriba donde apenas si caían un par de gotas ya, bajando su mirada a lo que parecía un prístino suelo de loseta negra en forma de octágonos. Se veía lejos desde donde se encontraba, así que buscó uno de los cables sueltos para usarlo de soga improvisada, deslizándose hasta quedar balanceándose a pocos metros del suelo, donde cayó con un bufido. Traía consigo un guantelete más discreto pero armado con su nuevo cañón con un cinturón lleno de artefactos listos para servirle. Miró alrededor de esas paredes blancas y lisas, buscando a tientas donde estuviera una puerta que encontró al sentir un borde oculto por lo blanco de la sala. Empujó hasta que al fin cedió, dejándole ver un complejo de pasillos con el mismo suelo y paredes pero con techos que se le antojaron igual que los ojos de los insectos. La puerta se cerró tras él con un suave siseo.

Había hecho todo un escándalo y nadie había llegado todavía para detener su avance. Frunció su ceño extrañado, tomando uno de los pasillos, usando su guantelete para marcar las paredes al ver todo tan similar. Había un silencio inquietante, incluso sus pasos no se podían escuchar por el tipo de suelo que pisaba. Sus ojos buscaron ansiosos cualquier panel de control, tablero o circuito en aquellas paredes tan planas, algo que pudiera conectarlo a las IA de Umbra que intentaban asesinar a su Manada, ya no les podía percibir pero era una advertencia que Ra ya le había dado. Estaban usando otro tipo de campo neutralizador igual que cuando les persiguieron en Tokio y motivo por el cual tuvo que usar las protecciones que Circe improvisó para que no cayera víctima de sus trampas mientras huían de los soldados que deseaban verles muertos. O al menos a la danesa. Comenzó a correr al no tener obstáculo alguno que se lo impidiera hasta que al fin encontró lo que parecía ser una serie de salas con puertas de cristal.

-Vengan con papá.

Para su sorpresa, estaban vacías salvo la última que le hizo abrir sus ojos como platos. Inger estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo con las manos atadas tras la espalda igual que sus tobillos con pesados grilletes, una mordaza y los ojos vendados. Había sido torturada. Ni siquiera se molestó en buscar con qué abrir las puertas, simplemente les disparó, haciéndolas añicos para correr hacia la danesa, sacando una llave maestra con que romper los candados de los grilletes. La Alfa Prime se removió bruscamente cuando le tocó, calmándose después con quejas sofocadas por su mordaza que enseguida quitó cuando le liberó de sus tobillos.

-¿Bonito? –jadeó.

-Idiota.

-¡No debes estar aquí!

-Tú tampoco.

Le quitó la venda de los ojos, liberando sus manos, los grilletes se abrieron con chasquidos, cayendo al oscuro piso. Inger sacudió su cabeza antes de sacudirle por los hombros.

-¡NO!

-Necesito llegar a las malditas IA de Umbra, están lastimando a mi Manada.

La danesa le miró con furia. –Estamos dentro de ellas…

En esos momentos escucharon los chasquidos de armas apuntándoles. Tony fue estampado al suelo cuando la ráfaga llovió dentro de la sala. Al girar su rostro recibió la sangre de Inger, de pie y protegiéndole con su cuerpo que fue perforado salvajemente por las balas.

-¡NOOOOOO!

El cuerpo de la Alfa Prime cayó primero de rodillas antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, con un golpe sordo al encontrarse con el duro suelo. Las ametralladoras automáticas salidas de los techos apuntaron unos segundos al millonario quien contuvo el aliento, luego se replegaron para desaparecer como aparecieron.

-¡INGER, INGER, INGEEER! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOO!

Sintiendo sus ojos arder, Tony le levantó del charco de sangre, girándole para hacer a un lado sus cabellos empapados por aquel espeso líquido carmesí con sus ojos mirando sin vida hacia el techo. Algunas balas habían perforado su mejilla y sien como el cuello. El castaño lanzó un grito de rabia pegando el rostro de la danesa contra su pecho, meciéndole apenas.

-¡NO, TÚ NO TE PUEDES MORIR! ¡NO PUEDES! ¡¿ME ESCUCHAS, INGER?! ¡NO PUEDES! –gritó con su cuerpo temblando de dolor y rabia.

Loca, vengativa, astuta, adolorida. Inger le había enseñado que Umbra había sometido a todos sin excepción, incluidos a los Alfas, a un control que llevaba siglos de aceptación a través de la manipulación de las altas como bajas esferas de poder. Educación, cultura, salud… no había rincón donde Umbra no hubiera controlado por la fuerza o por engaños. Hydra era solamente el títere que se movía según sus designios mientras ellos cumplían la última parte de su plan de dominación. Y todo lo que había pasado con ella era simplemente para demostrarle que a pesar de todo, podían ser libres de ese grupo de poder. Le había entrenado con el fin de resistir las trampas más que probadas hacia los Omega, pero sobre todo, Inger había hecho su Vínculo con Steve más fuerte al hacerlo independiente de cualquier rito o naturaleza biológica, y así, hacerlos imparables.

_Los muros de la limitación no pueden encerrar al que ama, porque el imperio del corazón no pertenece a las cosas_. Le había dicho, citando al autor del Principito.

Umbra había torturado a su Manada en una larga y cruel ceremonia de Quiebre, dejando a Inger como testigo de la muerte de cada uno de los suyos, encadenada en aquella sala de tortura donde sus ojos vieron con horror como su Omega fue objeto de las más viles vejaciones, los más agobiantes y dolorosos castigos hasta que su cuerpo quedó sin vida, únicamente para ser devorado por perros hambrientos que luego fueron quemados vivos. Ellos no sentían compasión alguna por el débil, el inferior. Eran amos del mundo. Luego fue el turno de Inger de sufrir el mismo trato.

Tirada en un basurero para que las ratas comieran su cuerpo, así le encontró un ex miembro de Umbra, Jabberwocky, quien con amor y paciencia le trajo de vuelta a la vida. Ahí empezó a consumar su venganza, creando a Ra, viviendo en Fredericia, oculta de Umbra cuyos planes entorpecía una que otra vez. Tony le había prometido que podría vengarse, pero no a costa de su vida, veía en aquellos ojos grises demasiada tristeza, la soledad que jamás iba a llenarse, la herida que jamás iba a sanarse. Era una Alfa huérfana que lejos de escupirle a un mundo ignorante de su suerte, estaba protegiendo entre las sombras. Porque una vez ahí vivió el amor de su vida.

-¡INGER! ¡TIENES QUE LEVANTARTE! ¡NO PUEDES MORIRTE, MALDITA SEA! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! ¡TE LO PROHÍBO! –sollozó, dejando caer lágrimas sobre aquel rostro pálido- ¡TE LO PROHÍBO PORQUE ERES DE MI MANADA! ¡¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! ¡DE MI MANADA Y TU OMEGA TE ESTÁ ORDENANDO NO MORIR! ¡NO PUEDES…! ¡NO QUIERO…!

Sus dientes castañearon de dolor y rabia, ocultando su rostro entre aquellos cabellos llenos de sangre que se combinó con sus lágrimas.

-¡UMBRA, SON LOS SIGUIENTES! –rugió con todas sus fuerzas.

El suelo bajo ellos se abrió de repente, dejándolos caer varios metros por un túnel completamente iluminado que le cegó, perdiendo el cuerpo de la Alfa Prime. Resopló cuando su espalda hizo contacto con un suelo acolchado que de nuevo se abrió, cayendo en otro túnel más estrecho hasta quedar suspendido en un vacío a escasos centímetros de una compuerta circular que se abrió en espiral. Le pareció que su guantelete crujió por la súbita caída pero no pudo asegurarlo. La compuerta ahora arriba de él se cerró de golpe y Stark se llevó una mano a la garganta. En aquella estancia no existía oxígeno.

Jadeando por aire, sus ojos se fruncieron al ver alrededor. El suelo era completamente negro y perfecto como si fuese una sola placa circular de varios metros de diámetro, rodeada de lo que le pareció era mercurio o algún metal diluido en perfecta calma. Las paredes eran blancas pero tenían esferas platinadas adheridas. Era una sala hecha para la captura y transmisión de datos a nivel cuántico en una tecnología superior a cualquier cosa vista en la Tierra. Su sorpresa mayor fue que, triangulando aquel centro, estaban tres enormes octágonos de ese misterioso material oscuro, cada uno llevada un nombre iluminado apenas por lentes tipo led.

Melichior, Gathaspa y Bithisarea.

El nombre en latín de los reyes de Oriente mencionados en la Biblia. Tony cayó sobre sus palmas con la vista nublada. Estaba en el corazón de las IA que Ra le mencionara. Por eso no había oxígeno en aquella enorme estancia, no hacía falta cuando este gas era corrosivo para cualquier material de uso informático. Usando el vacío podrían permanecer hasta por siglos inalterables, sin mencionar que la fría temperatura del Ártico era un ventilador natural casi eterno. La tecnología de Umbra era aterradoramente superior. Por eso Circe había creado a Ra tan poderoso, sus enemigos lo eran. Cayó de costado sintiendo que comenzaba a asfixiarse, encogiéndose ante la falta de aire.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando aire fresco vino a él. Parpadeó más que confundido encontrándose rodeado de un campo de protección que iba del techo hacia el suelo. Era una energía de color verde según el reflejo le dejó ver, pero el escudo era transparente a primera vista. No podía moverse mucho, apenas si quedando de espaldas con las piernas dobladas con sus pies apoyados en el piso. Miró alrededor buscando una explicación, con sus ojos pasando por cada letrero de aquellas inteligencias artificiales que no había escuchado hablar todavía. Su mente hizo apuradas deducciones en tanto tenía oxígeno con qué hacerlo. Un triunvirato. Si una se dañaba las otras dos tomaban el control, repartiéndose las tareas, estaba seguro que incluso podrían autorepararse. A menos que sus agudos ojos le engañaran, aquellos soportes de donde se sujetaba cada octágono eran de silicón, grafeno y Vibranium. Material básico con el que se había creado a Vision.

Para destruirlas tendría que hacerlo atacando a las tres al mismo tiempo. Solo tenía un solo guantelete con su cañón, así que tendría que valerse de alguna forma de reflexión de energía para dañar a esas inteligencias. Escuchó un ligero zumbido y una de las paredes se abrió de forma extraña como si se encogiera, dejando pasar una figura que igual que él, fue envuelto por aquel campo protector mientras avanzaba con pasos lentos pero depredadores hacia el castaño quien le miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. Se trataba de un hombre altísimo, cuerpo fornido debajo de aquel traje sastre de seda fina color negro con camisa blanca y corbata azul oscuro, zapatos de diseñador igualmente negros. Tenía una cabellera blanca como la nieve, peinada perfectamente hacia atrás, cayendo sobre sus anchos hombros. Posiblemente tendría entre sesenta y setenta años pero Tony no pudo asegurarlo, su edad no era fácilmente calculable.

La figura sonrió con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, unos fríos, crueles ojos grises brillaron con un tinte que no le gustó. Ambos escudos se unieron, haciendo más amplio el espacio respirable. Sin embargo, en cuanto Stark pudo olfatear aquel individuo un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. No era que fuese un Alfa más que poderoso. O que mostrase en su sonrisa cínica unos colmillos filosos.

 

Ese hombre era el padre de Inger.


	14. Sexo, pudor y lágrimas, me da igual

_Título_ : **Umbra**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

 _Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

 _Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

 _Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 13. Sexo, pudor o lágrimas, me da igual.**

 

 

-Anthony Edward Stark –dijo el Alfa con una voz ronca, ladeando apenas su rostro, inspeccionándole.

-Es grosero saber el nombre de una persona sin presentarse antes –gruñó aquél, irguiéndose al acto.

-“ _Omega Prime_ ” –las maquinales voces de las tres IA hablando al mismo tiempo le trajeron un nuevo escalofrío, frunciendo su ceño al escuchar aquella inexistente clasificación.

-Omega Prime –silbó el hombre sin perder su sonrisa- ¿Sabes cuántos Omega Prime hay en el mundo? Solo tú. ¿Sabes cuántos han existido desde que aparecimos en este mundo? Mis dos manos bastan y sobran para contarlos.

-Y tú eres una bestia de la clase más baja.

-Me parece que buscabas nuestros muchachos –rió apenas, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos para extender sus brazos señalando a las IA- Bingo.

-Asesinaste a tu propia hija –siseó, apretando su guantelete para activar el cañón.

-Yo no tengo hija alguna, la perdí cuando un sucio Omega me la arrebató.

La respuesta del Hombre de Hierro fue dispararle a quemarropa. El hombre rebotó contra el escudo, cayendo pesadamente al suelo pero no hubo sangre corriendo de su pecho. Tony frunció su ceño mirando alrededor, esperando por la represalia pero listo para hacer su jugada de atacar a las IA. Para su horror, vio como el Alfa tosió, levantándose apoyado sobre sus palmas y erguirse con seguridad, arqueando una ceja mientras limpiaba de un inexistente polvo su traje. La tela de sus ropas mostraba una quemadura pero su piel descubierta estaba intacta.

-Siempre hemos exterminado a todos los Omega Prime que aparecieron a lo largo de la historia. Los demás no valían la pena. Ordinarios, sin aspiraciones. Típico de los Omega. Pero tú… -sus pupilas se dilataron- Oh, Anthony, hiciste que moviéramos nuestros ejércitos únicamente para atraparte.

-Encantado –el castaño le apuntó con su guantelete.

-¿Sabes que no funcionará no importa cuanto lo intentes, cierto?

-Estoy dispuesto a probar las posibilidades.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti, y eso, Omega, es algo que debe hacerte profundamente feliz. Tienes una resistencia a los Alfa, increíble, pero vamos, eres hijo de Howard Stark, un Alfa prominente que desafortunadamente no quiso unirse a nosotros. Y María… oh, María fue una hermosa Alfa con genes Omega recesivos, realmente nos engañaron cuando te hicieron pasar por otro Alfa, como la regla biológica dicta. Pero no hay verdad que no sepamos con el tiempo.

De nuevo tuvo un disparo, esta vez en el rostro que no sufrió daño alguno como si estuviera hecho de acero o peor.

-Tsk, Anthony. Así no funciona.

Éste disparó hasta que su cañón se trabó, atestiguando con horror que ese Alfa no sufría ni una sola quemadura, apenas si despeinándose. Y el escudo protector tampoco se alteraba. No estaban usando energía ordinaria, tenían otra fuente diferente. El hombre rió sobándose su mentón como si pensara en algo muy importante antes de levantar su vista hacia él.

-Originalmente tenía pensado subastarte, no sabes cuantas guerras mundiales se hubieran desatado solamente por ti. Pero no. No. No. No. ¿Chicos?

_-“86.3% de efectividad total de Supresor, caducidad aproximada: cincuenta días.”_

-Mmm –el Alfa sacó del bolsillo interior de su ahora maltrecho saco una cajilla de metal de donde extrajo una mini jeringa con un líquido blancuzco.

Tony jadeó, chocando su espalda contra el escudo. Aquel líquido era un desactivador, ese Alfa deseaba dejar libre su aroma Omega. Fue el tiempo de usar todos sus trucos cuando el hombre avanzó hacia él. Podría ser casi su padre pero tenía la fuerza de un joven veinteañero. La pelea fue cruda porque Stark no cedió ni un solo momento, rugiendo con rabia de solo recordar el cuerpo baleado de Inger y el dolor de su Manada, de su Alfa.

_Omega_. Escuchó el llamado de aquel tipo.

_Vete al infierno, Alfa._

 

Gritó al sentir un aguijonazo en una pierna. El líquido había entrado y su efecto era inmediato. La pelea siguió hasta que sus piernas le fallaron, cayendo de rodillas con un jadeo. Su corazón latió más aprisa al sentir una fiebre comenzar a ganar terreno, abriendo sus ojos como platos. Aquel infeliz no solo había descubierto su aroma, también había provocado un Celo. Sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, alejándose del Alfa con el fin de ponerse de pie, dispuesto a la lucha aún en esas condiciones, lo que hizo reír asombrado a su enemigo.

-Bien, Anthony, no decepcionas –le olfateó con sus pupilas dilatándose al máximo- Exquisito… ¿puedes detectarlo también, no es así? Ese aroma tan espléndido, adictivo… que vuelve locos incluso a los más templados Alfa.

-Vas a necesitar más que tres estúpidas computadoras para someterme, _Alfa_. Ya he lidiado con tres Alfa Prime, un idiota como tú me da risa –jadeó, sintiendo su cuerpo arder.

-No, Anthony, no has lidiado con alguien como yo.

Sonrió ampliamente con sus ojos clavados en el castaño. Igual que en las películas de terror, el Alfa comenzó a transformarse para sorpresa de Tony. Aquel cuerpo ganó más altura conforme sus huesos tronaban, rompiendo sus elegantes ropas para dar paso a una forma monstruosa, que fue llenándose de un pelaje negro como la noche, patas y garras blancas aparecieron donde manos y pies, ese rostro duro fue alargándose para terminar en un grueso hocico de filosos colmillos que le rugieron. El Hombre de Hierro sintió un sudor frío, pasando saliva antes de echarse a reír.

-Luego de siglos de sangre pura, finalmente se convirtieron en lo que tanto odian –replicó aún desafiante aunque sus rodillas flaqueaban- En bestias.

La pelea vino, con desventaja para Stark quien perdió su guantelete cuando unas garras lo arrancaron de su brazo con un tirón que le dislocó el hombro. No importó con cuanto ahínco golpeara o intentara vencerle, le sobrepasaba y por mucho, sin contar que su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil conforme la fiebre del Celo llegaba a su punto máximo aunque su mente seguía firme ante la imposición de ese hombre lobo Alfa cuyo rugido escuchó en el oído antes de ser estampado boca arriba contra el suelo. Tony sintió que el suelo se estremeció y le desafió una vez más con el fin de conseguir que rompiera el piso con él, doloroso pero estaría provocando desestabilidad en aquella cámara. Creyó que lo lograría cuando el centro cerca de ellos se abrió. Aún había sorpresas por qué preocuparse. Un soporte apareció de aquel hueco, mostrando nada menos que una joya que emitía una luz verde. El dolor en sus costillas desapareció al entender al fin cómo era que Umbra poseía cañones tan poderosos como para volar cuarteles de Shield o acabar con ciudades en un parpadeo.

Estaba viendo una Gema del Infinito.

Una garra le sujetó por el cuello, azotándole un par de veces contra el suelo sin piedad. Tosió algo de sangre, aspirando por aire para sus castigados pulmones. La fiebre le hizo las cosas borrosas pero aún podía enfocar con un ojo cerrado, con el hocico de aquel lobo mutante sobre su rostro, olfateándole antes de lamer su mejilla. Le pateó lo más fuerte que pudo. El Alfa aulló, tirando de sus cabellos para girarle, estampándole boca abajo.

_Omega._

_¡Ve a coger a la puta de tu madre!_ Tony forcejeó en su posición con todas las fuerzas que aún le restaban.

_-“Punto máximo de Celo. Índice de fertilidad: 95%. Probabilidades de incubación: 100%. Omega Prime listo.”_

El terror apareció en su mente al sentir como sus piernas eran separadas y su cadera sujeta por una garra que se clavó en su piel por debajo del pantalón. Su cabeza era cruelmente pegada al suelo por ese brazo peludo al tiempo que algo duro rozó contra él. Aquella cosa monstruosa pensaba tomarle con esa forma. Iba a matarlo. Mientras una nariz recorría desde su lastimada cabellera hasta su espalda baja, entendió cómo Inger había sido concebida. Usando el poder de la Gema del Infinito, potencializaron todos los genes Alfa al momento de la concepción. Un proceso que ese lobo desquiciado iba a repetir con él. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, buscando algo de energías de su débil cuerpo que no cedió ante el comando del Alfa. Su Manada. Steve. Steve. Su mente se refugió en aquel Vínculo.

_Manada_

_Steve. Alfa._

_Steve. Steve. STEVE. STEVE. STEVE. **STEVE**._

 

Tembló ante el rugido iracundo del lobo en su oído al sentir su negativa pese a su Celo, pese a su imposición, pese a su dominio. Tony se dio el gusto de mostrarle el dedo medio. Creyó que el Alfa iba a montarle cuando un tremor le detuvo. A su costado, una de las paredes comenzó a resquebrajarse y las luces de la cámara vacilaron antes de que se abriera un boquete cual explosión. Tanto la bestia como él no dieron crédito a lo que veían.

Otro lobo.

Stark no supo si reír o llorar. Estando en esas condiciones, bien le podían caer encima todos los miembros de Umbra. Algo provechoso si tuviera una oportunidad de volarlos en pedacitos. La nueva bestia se lanzó contra el escudo que se venció. Las IA no pudieron pararlo. Ambos Alfa se enfrascaron en una pelea sangrienta mientras el castaño huía lejos de ellos. Con el boquete abierto, el oxígeno vino a la cámara. Eso. Ese triunvirato no podría maniobrar tan bien con esas interrupciones. Sus ojos fueron a la Gema del Infinito antes de quedarse quieto, dejando caer su mandíbula, volviendo su rostro estupefacto hacia el segundo lobo de pelaje negro que azotó al primero contra el suelo antes de enviarlo contra la pared más cercana, haciendo una grieta severa.

-¡INGER!

Ella giró su hocico hacia él, con una mueca similar a una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo. Tony hubiera corrido a abrazarle pero la bestia que era el padre de la danesa cargó contra ella. La cámara tembló de nuevo. Aquellos octágonos, que no dudó ya eran los corazones neuronales de las inteligencias artificiales, comenzaron a despegarse de la pared con unos brazos cual tentáculos de ese material oscuro que cobró vida, atacando como estacas a los dos lobos, alzándolos contra el techo antes de azotarlos sin piedad al suelo. Otros más fueron hacia el castaño cuando estaba por alcanzar su guantelete metálico, envolviéndole como capullo entre esas serpientes cuya temperatura tan fría como un iceberg. Esos tres magos artificiales consideraban fallido el intento del padre de Inger, pero seguramente había otros candidatos para él. Su grito fue ahogado por un brazo oscuro pero su encierro no duró mucho. Blancas y filosas garras rompieron aquellos tentáculos, sacándole del capullo directo hacia su guante cercano a la joya, sin embargo, en su camino se interpuso aquel lobo de Umbra, iniciando una nueva batalla con su hija. Stark corrió hacia la Gema, usando lo que restaba de su guantelete para tomarla y envolverla, buscando el boquete hecho por Inger. Para su horror, estaba cerrándose.

-¡No, no, no!

Haciendo un intento desesperado, tomó la Gema para estrellarla contra la pared esperando con ello ocasionar un daño en las estructuras de las IA que estaban aislándoles para asfixiarlos. Tuvo éxito, conteniendo los negros tentáculos como deteniendo el cierre de la pared, pero el metal de su guantelete comenzó a deshacerse como ceniza y su piel se quemó. El boquete volvió a abrirse apenas lo suficiente para que una mano sujetara la suya, sanándola al acto. Tony jadeó, sus pies chapotearon nerviosos dentro del metal líquido al reconocer la muñeca que estaba tirando de él y cuyo dueño apareció cuando el hueco volvió a abrirse, con mayor fuerza, más amplio. Pasó saliva, levantando su mirada hacia un par de ojos verdes.

-Loki…

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del Dios de las Mentiras, levantando en vilo al castaño.

-Stark, tienes un aspecto sensacional –sus ojos se posaron en la Gema que sostenía- ¿Me permites?

-¡No! –aunque la mano le dolió hasta el alma, sus dedos estrujaron la Gema. Si la daba a ese perverso, no saldrían vivos de ahí.

-Tu amiguita está peleando a muerte con su padre y esas consciencias artificiales están ya preparándose para asesinar a ambos, llevándote a ti al siguiente semental. Creo que tienes muchos obstáculos en contra, Hombre de Hierro.

-Sácanos de aquí y te daré la Gema.

-Dame la Gema y los sacaré de aquí.

-Ellos atacaron a Thor –trató ahora.

Loki rió divertido arqueando una ceja, con la pelea de licántropos tras ellos. –Me quedaré esperando hasta que no puedas sostenerla más.

-Cuernitos… escucha… sin resentimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

Jadeó pesadamente, ya no podía estar de pie, la cabeza le daba vueltas y la mano le ardía horrores. El ojiverde le observó curioso mientras dos lobos se sangraban mutuamente detrás de Tony quien cerró sus ojos abogando a su genio para convencer al otro de manera definitiva.

-Ayúdanos –susurró, con los labios resecos- Y te haré parte de la Manada –abrió sus ojos respirando con trabajo- Mi Manada. De Omega a Omega sabes que no miento, y sabes que eso es lo que deseas… -abrió más sus ojos ante una realización- Por eso salvaste a Inger…

Loki chasqueó su lengua entrecerrando sus ojos. –Qué pobre intento, Stark. Te creía más inteligente.

-Si eres parte de mi Manada, Thor se fijará en ti –el millonario dio el tiro de gracia.

Hubo una chispa de furia en los ojos verdes del Embustero, que apretó el puño del castaño lo suficiente para que soltara al fin la Gema, que tomó ágilmente, dejándole caer sobre la orilla del boquete, retirándose unos pasos sin dejar de mirarle.

-¡No! ¡Loki!

Desapareció sin que pudiera evitarlo. La cámara se cimbró de nuevo y esta vez hubo fracturas severas en todas las paredes en tanto los dos lobos rompían una orilla del centro al estrellarse mutuamente, mordiéndose los cuellos de forma peligrosa. Stark resbaló dentro de aquel líquido, apenas sosteniéndose de la orilla de aquel hueco que sin embargo, ya no se regeneró como antes. Pero no tenía fuerzas ya para algo más. El techo sobre ellos comenzó a elevarse igual que los octágonos de las IA cuyos tentáculos volvieron a la vida, una docena de ellos buscándole. Apretó sus ojos haciendo un último llamado inaudito como desesperado a su Alfa, a su Manada. Cual milagro, del otro lado, en el pasillo donde desapareció el ojiverde, una ráfaga de relámpagos cayó junto con un golpe de energía. La cámara empezó a estallar cuando los circuitos empezaron a quemarse, entre los embates de Inger y su padre. Tony les vio por encima del hombro antes de volverse hacia su Manada que bajaba a toda velocidad, mirando alrededor aparentemente desconcertados.

-¡Steve! –alcanzó a llamar cuando esas negras y frías serpientes le sujetaron.

Mjolnir cortó los tentáculos de un solo golpe, volviendo a la mano firme de su dueño cuya capa roja se ondeó al descender. El castaño cayó sobre el negro suelo que comenzó a disolverse. Aquellos tres eran un verdadero dolor en el trasero, uno tan inteligente como monstruoso. Fue salvado una vez más por una telaraña de energía escarlata que tiró de él fuera de aquella cámara cuyas paredes se destrozaron al fin. Con alivio, sintió los brazos de su Alfa sostenerle.

-¡Te tengo! –Steve besó sus cabellos, mirando hacia un enorme lobo negro que trató de atacarles antes de caer al suelo que se resquebrajó por el ataque de otro similar.

Toda la estructura alrededor de ellos empezó a cambiar de forma como si fuese un organismo vivo, un sistema natural de defensa que los iba a considerar como intrusos igual que a un parásito que debe ser expulsado. Stark respiró agitado contra el pecho del capitán, mirando por encima de su hombro como Inger estaba a punto de abrirle el pecho a su monstruoso progenitor. Escapó del abrazo de Rogers para correr hacia ella, deteniendo la poderosa garra que se izó al aire, recibió un rugido en su rostro con los Vengadores dispuestos a atacarla pero él los detuvo con una mano en el aire sin dejar de mirar a la danesa.

-¡No! ¡Esto es lo que él quiere! ¡Tú no eres así!

Inger le rugió mostrando todos sus dientes, el rencor de tantos años vino a sus ojos.

-¡No, Inger! –insistió Tony- ¡Esta porquería ni se merece tu desprecio! ¡Él no es tu padre! ¡Tú tuviste un padre y su nombre fue Jabberwocky!

La garra que sujetaba de milagro, vaciló.

-Sí... –asintió, agotado- Lo sabes, Inger. Él te dio su amor y protección cuando tú creíste que no había vida para ti. Solo un padre podría haber donado todos los órganos que podía para salvar y reconstruir el cuerpo de su hija.

Un casi imperceptible gemido escapó de la loba, cuyas orejas bajaron hacia su nuca.

-Tu padre fue Jabberwocky y él jamás te enseñó a rebajarte ante mierdas como ésta. No eres un monstruo, eres la Inger que Jean amó.

Para alivio de Steve y el resto del equipo, vieron a una loba Inger calmarse, mirando el cuerpo casi muerto del otro licántropo. Su momento duró muy poco. Melichior, Gathaspa y Bithisarea estaban absorbiendo buena parte de la estructura a su alrededor, convirtiéndose en tres altísimos pilares con los octágonos cual ojos. Se replegaron cuando los largos brazos negros quisieron atacarles, el cuerpo de aquél Alfa de Umbra se perdió al ser devorado por esas inteligencias artificiales. Thor comenzó a girar su martillo, Vision se preparó como la Bruja Escarlata, todos los Vengadores les observaron. Tony tomó aire, aire fresco y sonrió mirando sus manos que mostraron un destello, antes de volverse a las IA.

-Tanto tiempo dominando y no aprendieron la más importante de todas las lecciones –gruñó con energías renovadas por estar entre su Manada- ¿No lo saben?

Extendió sus brazos a los que llegaron las partes de una nueva y mejorada armadura, recibiendo en su oído el saludo de un más que ansioso Ra y una dispuesta Viernes. La visera cubrió su rostro que se alzó a los monstruos.

-Jamás hagas enojar a un Omega.

Tanto las IA como los Vengadores se encontraron en pleno vuelo. Golpes de energía se desataron, empezando a romper los soportes exteriores que protegían aquella estancia del mar ártico. Melichior, Gathaspa y Bithisarea no pudieron entender cómo era que esos seres orgánicos les combatieron sin órdenes entre ellos, ni tampoco señas o gestos. Su comunicación grupal escapó a sus entendimientos matemáticos, haciendo cálculos feroces, cambiando de forma lo más rápido que podían sin conseguir el efecto deseado al haber perdido la Gema del Infinito que les había proveído de una fuente inagotable de energía destructiva. Un escudo de Vibranium partió aquellos octágonos, dejando que descargas de diferente poder electrocutaran sus cuerpos. La armadura negra y dorada se plantó frente a ellas.

-Alguien quiere decirles hola.

Detrás de él saltó una feroz loba que enterró sus garras con tal velocidad y fuerza que les fue imposible detener su ataque. Tony sonrió lanzando un chip que se clavó en el interior de uno de las IA, perdiéndose en aquel material.

-“ _Melichior, Gathaspa y Bithisarea, podrán ser hechiceros, más nada se compara al poder de un dios. Hora de morir_.” –rugió Ra lanzando un virus que terminó de hacer la labor de los Vengadores.

Éstos fueron testigos de lo que sería algo parecido a un grito de dolor proveniente de aquellas inteligencias, explotando en una marea de circuitos y tentáculos, siendo protegidos por el campo de protección que Wanda creó ayudada por Vision, sacando a todos de ahí cuando el mar cayó de golpe al romper al fin el techo. Salieron despedidos del subsuelo, acompañados de una tromba que alcanzó el Helitransporte cuya pista de aterrizaje se empapó cuando cayeron sobre ella. Una explosión más se hizo escuchar con el mar abriéndose de tal suerte que vieron el fondo marino con aquel cuartel que desapareció junto con la isla y la torre sobre ésta. Las frías aguas volvieron a cubrir la zona y la calma al fin llegó.

-Cielos –jadeó Sam, cayendo al suelo- Necesitaré vacaciones.

Los Vengadores rieron, mirándose entre sí. Esas inteligencias habían tratado de atacar sus mentes con frecuencias y vibraciones que manipularan sus pensamientos, todos lo habían percibido pero jamás les tocaron, como si algo se los impidiera.

-Manada –habló Rhodes.

-Manada –asintió Clint con una media sonrisa.

Un aullido atrajo su atención. Inger también comenzó a volver a la normalidad, mostrando un cuerpo más que lacerado y herido gravemente que el Dios del Trueno cubrió con su capa roja cuando cayó inconsciente entre sus brazos antes de tocar el suelo. El Capitán América se volvió entonces a su amado Omega que salía de su armadura.

-Ganamos –le sonrió.

-Que bien, tesoro –jadeó el castaño alzando sus cejas al tiempo que levantaba un dedo- Porque yo también quisiera desmayarme si me lo permites.

-¡Tony!

Steve le cargó en brazos, llamando a María para que atendieran a todos ellos, particularmente Inger y su pareja que se habían llevado la peor parte. Fury les recibió con una sonrisa, ordenando que volvieran al cuartel en tanto todos descansaban al fin de aquella pesadilla. Stark fue puesto en una camilla igual que la danesa, ambos irían al Arca una vez que aterrizaran. Mientras Rogers revisaba que el resto de su equipo estuviera igualmente atendido, una sigilosa figura apareció sin que fuese detectada junto a donde el millonario reposaba.

-Manada… que interesante, Stark.

Loki observó su respirar cansado junto con sus heridas. Ladeó apenas su rostro inclinándose sobre el del hombre de Hierro, leyendo su mente unos segundos, apartándose después con un gesto de fastidio, dándole la espalda.

-Patético –murmuró.

-“ _Gracias por salvar a Inger_.” –habló Ra con tranquilidad- “ _Gracias por salvarlos_.”

-Yo no los salvé.

-“ _Gracias_.”

El ojiverde negó rodando sus ojos con sus manos tras la espalda, viendo de reojo a la danesa y luego de vuelta a Tony, girándose sobre sus talones para desaparecer. Casi al instante, las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un aliviado Alfa Prime que tomó asiento junto a su Omega cuyos cabellos castaños acomodó, besando apenas sus labios, mirándole con cariño.

-Descansa, ahora yo te protegeré.


	15. Si pudiera ser tu héroe

_Título_ : **Umbra**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

 _Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

 _Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

 _Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Capítulo 14. Si pudiera ser tu héroe.**

 

 

El mundo era libre.

 

Por supuesto, había caos y confusión pero lentamente todos habían comenzado a dejar la paranoia para dar paso a la sensatez. Entre aquella tormenta vino la luz de mano de la raza que más había sufrido, los Omega. Esos seres humanos cuya bondad sincera provenía de su dolor más profundo, sonrisas brillantes que tenían de trasfondo la enorme tristeza del rechazo, palabras sabias llenas de aliento de quienes habían vivido en carne propia el infierno. Lentamente, la mayoría de la población comenzó a escucharles, a darles su lugar y seguirlos. Eso no le gustó a muchos, incomodó a otros tantos pero Steve no dudaba que con el tiempo el equilibrio al fin llegaría. Habría cambios sustanciales, peleas que tendrían que mediar. Más todo eso ahora quedaba en las manos de la Humanidad y no de un grupo de idiotas con ideas xenofóbicas.

Ra les había informado a fondo sobre la situación de Umbra luego de que estuvieran más repuestos. Umbra se había valido del poder de una Gema del Infinito, la Gema del Tiempo, para manipular el curso de los eventos sociales y favorecerles en sus planes. Luego de la invasión Chitauri habían robado su tecnología que permitió una mejor manipulación de la joya, a la par que se valieron de importantes desarrollos de mentes únicas como Howard Stark o Nikola Tesla para crear resguardar a esas tres inteligencias artificiales que resultaban ser la verdadera Umbra al ser consumidas por la avaricia y maldad, siendo los maestros titiriteros de los Alfa que, cegados por el poder que ellas les proveyeron, siguieron sus órdenes al pie de la letra, órdenes que se alejaron más y más de aquello que significa ser humano. Aunque Ra había dicho sobre la intervención del Dios de las Mentiras en la destrucción de las IA de Umbra, los Vengadores no quedaron del todo convencidos.

Un asunto que más adelante resolverían, por ahora, lo que más les interesaba era la recuperación total de Tony Stark quien despertó brevemente para volver a un sueño reparador que su cuerpo le exigía después de tan exhaustivo esfuerzo venciendo no solo a un desquiciado Alfa licántropo, sino también a un Celo y tres malévolas inteligencias artificiales al mismo tiempo que dirigió a su Manada a través de su Vinculo para indicarles cómo y de qué manera atacar cuando Ra y Viernes tuvieron la oportunidad de entrar a donde ellos para hacerles morder el polvo, o el hielo como bromeó el genio millonario a quien el Capitán América dejó en su cómoda camilla en el cuartel bajo la celosa vigilancia de Bruce Banner mientras él viajaba a bordo de su motocicleta hacia una playa en la costa de Nueva Jersey donde el presidente de las Naciones Unidas le había citado.

Estaba más que nervioso conforme la autopista entró cuesta abajo a la playa que un sol de mediodía iluminaba, dejando ver una serie de casas tipo californianas separadas por amplios jardines y muros de palmeras. Esa hilera de techos se fue haciendo escasa hasta no quedar ninguna, solamente el mar tranquilo con el aroma tropical golpeando el rostro del rubio quien al fin divisó la solitaria casa de paredes blancas con techos rojos donde le esperaba el hombre que su Omega había dicho conocer, y que según sus palabras, era casi un santo. La motocicleta se desvió al camino de entrada que bajó por completo hacia la casa, siendo recibido por un grupo de agentes de Shield quienes le saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, dejándole pasar hasta el porche.

-Capitán –saludó Phillip Coulson con una sonrisa- Siempre puntual.

-Gracias, Phillip.

-Pasa, lo encontrarás en la playa.

Tomando aire, Steve entró por la amplia casa de puertas de cristal que iban de pared a pared. Era un hogar para el descanso como observó por los muebles y decoración, conforme pasaba hacia la parte posterior, saludando a los asistentes con los que se atravesó, bajando los escalones de madera tallada hacia la playa de suave arena donde divisó al hombre quien miraba las olas con manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Vestía completamente de blanco, ropas holgadas de lino. Le llamó la atención sus cabellos rubios cual oro revueltos en rizos cerrados que apenas si se mecían por el viento del mar. Ya era un hombre mayor como lo había visto en la televisión y prensa, pero se le notaba un cuerpo lleno de energía propio de quien ha llevado una vida siempre saludable. Caminó lentamente, recitando sus saludos mentalmente. No tenía claro por qué el presidente de las Naciones Unidas le había llamado a él en lugar del director Fury o de Coulson. Al llegar a su lado, no pudo hacer su saludo porque una voz suave, paternal y que transmitía enorme paz cortó la intención de hablarle.

-¿Es hermosa, no? –sonrió el hombre sin mirarle.

-¿Qué es hermosa? –preguntó sintiéndose idiota al instante.

-La libertad.

Rogers miró el oleaje tímido con su murmullo suave. Un par de gaviotas volaban a lo lejos, perdiéndose en la distancia. Sonrió lentamente para asentir después.

-Lo es.

-William Tyree –una mano segura le fue ofrecida.

-Steve Rogers.

Miró aquel rostro sonriente que las arrugas acentuaron en su expresión, unos ojos miel bondadosos como su sonrisa. Tuvo la sensación de que le conocía pero lo atribuyó a tanto verle en los medios.

-¿Puedo decirte Steve?

-Por supuesto, presidente.

-No, no –éste negó vigorosamente alzando una mano- Solamente somos dos hombres parados en una playa hablando tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo –sonrió el capitán.

-Ven, Steve. Hay un almuerzo esperando por nosotros –se giró invitándole a seguirle- Los antiguos chinos decían sabiamente que la mejor charla se daba en una mesa llena de abundante comida e ideas claras.

Tomaron asiento en la mesa rectangular de madera que una amplia sombrilla cubría, con todo dispuesto para ellos. Mientras Steve se acomodaba frente al presidente, notó que una mujer venía a servirles, una Alfa. Le observó algo curioso puesto que en el no viejo mundo de Umbra, jamás alguien de su raza haría un trabajo considerado “denigrante” aunque fuese honrado. Le agradeció a la mujer volviendo sus ojos hacia William quien notó su examen.

-Sí, imagino que estás pensando, si Umbra aún nos gobernara ella no estaría atendiéndonos.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Tranquilo, Steve –rió el hombre, una risa tan llena de comprensión que los nervios de Rogers se esfumaron al acto- Buen provecho.

No solo fue esa Alfa, sino un par más de los asistentes personales del presidente que llamaron su atención. Parecían más que felices de ayudar en lo que fuera a su anfitrión que a su vez les obsequiaba esa sonrisa cordial con una palmada en hombro o despeinando sus cabellos. Steve estaba sorprendido, recordando las palabras de Tony al respecto. William Tyree no solo era casi un santo, era más que eso. Su esencia Alfa no tenía una pizca de agresividad, hostilidad o rechazo, era una espiritualidad tal que su mente formó sola la palabra.

 _Patriarca_.

Quien mejor que él para ser el responsable de la paz y el bienestar del mundo.

-Ah, Steve –sonrió William alzando sus cejas, percibiendo aquel nombre- Me haces un gran honor pero como dije antes, solo soy un hombre.

-Un hombre singular –corrigió, tomando un cubierto con que probar la fruta ofrecida.

-Sé que estarás preguntándote la razón de tu visita, en tal casa en lugar de la pudiente oficina que me corresponde, por qué te llamé y no a Nicholas o a Phillip. Bueno, Steve, hay una buena respuesta para ello. Quería hablar con el líder de los Vengadores, esos héroes que han dejado sus vidas para hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor. Soy yo el honrado de tenerte en mi mesa.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Steve quien se aclaró su garganta. –Gracias… aunque usted también es un héroe, señor. Umbra pudo haberle asesinado y jamás dimitió en su oposición para la coalición del Orden Mundial.

-Porque si ustedes podían enfrentarse a una maldad tan feroz a costa de sus propias vidas, bien yo podía lidiar con unos cuantos burócratas malvados y panzones.

Ambos rieron divertidos, almorzando tranquilamente con un viento cálido y un sol agradable. El presidente bebió un poco de jugo antes de continuar.

-Te diré algo, Steve. Soy más bien la clase de rebelde egoísta. Hace un par de días mi nieta de cuatro años celebró su nacimiento, ese mismo día participó en una competencia de canto en su escuela. Una pequeñita de coletas despeinadas enfrentando a niños más grandes con mayor experiencia. Ganó el primer lugar con una ovación. Su maestro de canto le dijo a sus padres que tiene el potencial para ser la próxima María Callas. ¿Te imaginas eso?

-Felicidades, debe sentirse orgulloso –dijo Rogers con alegría.

-Ella es una Omega.

El Capitán América se quedó boquiabierto mientras que William rió de nuevo.

-Sí, por ella es que acepté el cargo como presidente de las Naciones Unidas. Bastante egoísta como te dije. Nada como un grupo de singulares personas gracias a las cuales, ahora mi nieta ha recibido una carta de la escuela Juilliard como invitación para formarse como la futura cantante que puede ser. Eso no hubiera sucedido si Umbra aún existiera. Jamás escuela alguna de música le hubiera aceptado ni con todo el dinero del mundo.

-No sé qué decir –confesó con sinceridad el otro.

-Somos dos.

La risa vino de nuevo. Steve se sentía como si estuviera hablando con su padre… de haber tenido un padre así.

-Así como yo, hay millones de personas con un sueño, una ilusión que está relacionada con un ser querido o con toda una comunidad. Peleamos por ese ideal de la mejor manera que podemos. Sin embargo, pocos nos ponemos a reflexionar que tenemos la dicha de tal pelea porque alguien antes ha combatido a quienes deseaban cortarnos esa libertad. Tu Manada ha venido a dar la vuelta de tuerca que este mundo necesitaba, al fin respiramos libertad, la esperanza está a nuestro alcance. Nos toca ahora mover nuestros traseros para alcanzarla.

-Me deja sin palabras, señor -rió Steve- Y no soy bueno con los discursos.

-Los discursos solo sirven para llenar vacíos incómodos –bromeó el presidente- Dime, ¿cómo está Tony?

-Ah… recuperándose –tosió un poco- Pero se repondrá –le miró unos segundos- ¿Lo conoce bien, cierto?

-Mi nieta no es la única Omega que he estado protegiendo, Steve.

Fue momento para sorprenderse de nuevo. El capitán sonrió ampliamente.

-Ahora yo le doy las gracias por haberle cuidado.

-Conocí a Howard por María a decir verdad. Fue ella quien un día me confió en secreto la naturaleza de su pequeño, tenía olfato para el peligro y sentía que algo malo iba a sucederles. Le juré velar por Anthony si algo llegaba a pasarles. Ese muchacho me dio dolores de cabeza pero al final siempre supe que un día sería como su padre de brillante y noble como su madre. Nada me dio más orgullo que verlo convertirse en un Vengador. Y según percibo en tu pareja, ¿cierto?

-Am, sí –Steve no pudo reprimir otro sonrojo.

-Con una Manada, algo envidiable. Todos querrán ser como ustedes, más de uno deseará una Manada, y queriendo es como se comienza a cambiar. Habrá problemas, riñas, uno que otro hocico roto pero nada por lo que debamos preocuparnos. Umbra desapareció pero otros tomarán su lugar, sin embargo, la situación ya no será la misma como tampoco la Humanidad. Ni los mismos Vengadores.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo. Por cierto, este almuerzo estuvo delicioso.

-Lo cocinó Alberta, una joven Beta con un talento nato para la gastronomía pero que había sido despreciada por ser ciega –el presidente rió una vez más al ver la cara de Rogers- Ven, hay algo que quiero darte.

Le siguió al interior de la casa, entrando a una oficina bien iluminada y atestada de libros. Mientras Steve tomaba el asiento ofrecido frente al escritorio de madera, sus ojos recorrieron aquella estancia. Fotos de William por todo el mundo, en campañas sociales, con personajes reconocidos por su altruismo y apoyo a los más desprotegidos. Su mirada cayó en el estante detrás del presidente, donde se apreciaban las fotos familiares. No le fue difícil reconocer a la nieta de la cual le hablara, risueña y alegre. También estaba una foto antigua, un niño de bucles dorados con mejillas llenas de chocolate que era sostenido por una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaño claro, ambos abrazados cariñosamente por un hombre de barba rubia como su pulcra cabellera. Le llamó la atención que entre ambos retratos hubiera un viejo libro, muy desgastado en cuya portada alcanzó a leer un título que le inquietó.

El Principito, de Antoine de Saint-Exúpery.

-Aquí –el presidente le tendió un escrito de varias hojas que sacó de un cajón con llave- Esto es una ofrenda gentil que seres humanos como nosotros les ofrecemos a ustedes los Vengadores como apoyo a su causa.

Steve tomó el grueso documento que ostentaba en grandes letras un nombre en latín. LUX. Luz. Parpadeando, lo hojeó con curiosidad aunque William le ahorró la lectura.

-Es una aburrida declaración de un grupo de personas que estamos dispuestas a pelear codo a codo con ustedes de forma incondicional. Si existe una Umbra en el mundo, entonces habrá una Lux que le enfrente. Esta organización les protegerá y soportará en todo lo que pueda, y quizá más. Oficialmente, los Vengadores rendirán cuentas a las Naciones Unidas, extraoficialmente, serán el puño de Lux. No deben preocuparse por la lealtad o voluntad de quienes formamos Lux, está más que comprobada y sobrada. Tuvimos la generosa ayuda del hacker Jabberwocky para lograrlo.

-Señor… -Rogers alzó su mirada al escuchar el nombre.

-Dime, William. Solamente en la oficina me dicen señor.

-Honraremos este apoyo ofrecido.

-Al contrario, Steve. Estamos dispuestos a pedir limosna con tal de proveerles de cuanto recurso lleguen a necesitar en el futuro. Como ya te lo dije antes, son deseos egoístas.

-Que unidos forman un anhelo humano –replicó Steve con una sonrisa.

-Dale eso a Fury, es bueno atendiendo papeleos.

-Dirá más bien echándolos a la basura.

Se carcajearon ante aquella imagen. El capitán se mordió un labio viendo detrás del presidente. Había demasiadas coincidencias que necesitaba aclarar.

-Se… William, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta personal?

-Adelante.

-Ese libro –señaló detrás de él- ¿Por qué lo tiene ahí?

-Ah… -el hombre se giró, tomándolo con cariño. Una de sus manos acarició la vieja tapa con una mirada ensoñadora- ¿Tienes tiempo de escuchar una historia tonta de un viejo como yo?

-Más que honrado.

William le sonrió, abriendo las hojas que miró pensativo.

-Este libro es de mis tiernos años de infancia. Tuve un padre, Steve, como lo puedes apreciar en aquella fotografía. Pero no era mi padre biológico. Ése murió según me dijo mi madre en un accidente cuando era pequeñito. Ella decía también que mi verdadero padre gustaba leerme este libro, explicándome de la misma manera que el Principito de que iba el mundo porque deseaba que fuese un hombre de provecho. La edad ya me impide recordar su voz, pero sé que era cierto, porque recuerdo bien sus brazos rodeándome mientras pasaba la siguiente hoja y leía cómo un zorrito era domesticado.

Steve frunció su ceño con su corazón latiéndole aprisa. ¿Acaso…?

-Tengo la memoria de sentirme como el Principito, que incluso era igual a él. Y que mi padre era entonces mi zorrito domesticado. Memorias cortadas que no alcanzan a formar un cuadro. Pero eso no es muy relevante sino el hecho de que tengo grabada en mi mente un evento que mi madre juró era mentira –el presidente levantó su mirada al capitán- Pero sus palabras jamás me convencieron. Sospecho que mi madre se llevó el secreto a la tumba para protegerme de algo sumamente peligroso que ahora no dudo fue Umbra. Así son las madres.

-¿Qué recuerdo es ése?

-Que mi padre corría conmigo en sus brazos, estábamos en la jungla. Mi madre iba con nosotros. Ella sollozaba por alguna razón mientras subía a un bote que un hombre de color conducía bastante asustado. Entonces mi padre besaba mis cabellos y ponía este libro en mis manos antes de subirme al bote, dejándome en el regazo de mi madre. Recuerdo cómo nos alejábamos aprisa con él mirándonos como si fuésemos solamente de paseo, prometiendo volver. Recuerdo mucho que yo no quería soltarme de mi padre, aferrándome a su brazo que tenía un tatuaje. Creo que eran zorros o lobos, no puedo ya verlo bien. Pero recuerdo bien su mirada –William sonrió con sus ojos húmedos- Porque era una mirada que me dijo que no tuviera miedo, que nadie me iba a hacer daño. Porque él iba a estar cuidándome siempre. Y esa mirada no la volví a ver sino hasta el día en que un grupo de muchachos llamados Vengadores se presentaron dispuestos a todos.

Steve se llevó una mano a la boca. No podía creerlo. Frente a sí tenía nada menos que al hijo de Jabberwocky, el mismo que ayudó a James, a Inger, que le ayudó a formar su Manada. Que mantuvo a salvo a Tony. Porque para Ernst Von Christ, en cada rostro estaba su hijo de la misma manera en que ese famoso zorro recordaría siempre a su amigo en los campos de trigo, esos mismos que rodeaban la casa del más increíble héroe que hubiera conocido. Le fue imposible contener un par de lágrimas ante la realización de aquella labor y sus obsequios posteriores. William notó su gesto como su mirada. Era lo suficientemente perspicaz para entender, poniéndose lentamente de pie, dejando caer el libro sobre el escritorio.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Jabberwocky… –fue todo lo que pudo responder.

El presidente cayó de nuevo sobre su silla a la que se aferró con un jadeo, con su mirada vacilante y una sonrisa quebrada.

-Siempre estuvo ahí… -susurró- Cada vez que recibíamos un informe falso… él nos lo hacía saber… si había un atentado de bomba… su mensaje encriptado llegaba para alertarnos… alertarme… me ayudó a formar Lux… me ayudó…

William rió pero cubrió su rostro, derramando lágrimas porque también entendía el lenguaje del Capitán América, uno que le decía que Jabberwocky estaba muerto. Steve se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio de donde tomó el libro que puso en una mano del presidente, sonriéndole conmovido.

-Siempre estuvo orgulloso de usted. Y ahora tendremos una razón más para seguir peleando –palmeó apenas su hombro- Porque el hijo de Jabberwocky ha tomado el lugar de su padre para seguir protegiendo al mundo, para decirle a cada ser humano que no debe temer, que nadie le hará daño porque él está al frente, cuidándoles.

-Ah, Steve, ¿no te lo dije? Solamente un Vengador puede hacer lo que nadie más –respondió, tomando aire para calmarse, mirando el libro entre sus manos- También es el favorito de mi nieta.

-A quien espero tener el gusto de escuchar cantar.

-Asiento en primera fila –sonriendo, poniéndose de pie para estrechar la mano de Steve antes de darle un fuerte abrazo- Gracias por todo, Steve Rogers.

-Gracias por todo, William. Si tú quieres…

-Sí, me gustaría verla. Es un círculo que debe cerrarse. Esta ha sido una de las mejores charlas de mediodía que he tenido. Ansío tener otra, espero pueda ser con todos los Vengadores. Dile a Tony de mi parte que sé que aún conserva ese reloj de Mi Pequeño Pony.

-Le diré sin duda alguna –rió el capitán con algo de malicia.

-Buena suerte y hasta pronto, Steve.

-Hasta pronto, William.

Con un último caluroso abrazo, Rogers se despidió de aquel singular como admirable hombre que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su heroico padre. Erskine siempre había tenido razón, solamente se necesitaba un buen corazón para hacer de alguien el mejor. Sonriendo discretamente, Steve salió de ahí, tomando su motocicleta para un viaje reflexivo de vuelta al cuartel donde una asustada Wanda le fue a alcanzar.

-Es Tony.

Igual que un rayo, corrió hasta donde las salas de recuperación. Únicamente estaba Inger aún inconsciente sobre la camilla. La que correspondía a su Omega estaba vacía y recién desocupada como lo atestiguaba la sábana revuelta. Se volvió a Bruce quien se quitó sus lentes, bajando sus hombres con un largo suspiro.

-No quiso escucharme, ya sabes lo terco que es.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó confundido porque no percibía peligro alguno.

-Su cuerpo sufrió una descompensación por la neutralización de su Supresor, con todo el estrés y adrenalina de la pelea, está desequilibrado de sus hormonas. Le dije que para recalibrarlo iba necesitar hacerle una operación –señaló su nuca- para ajustar sus glándulas.

-¿Y?

-Pues, Steve, me mandó al infierno con todo y operación. Se puso de pie y me dijo que él tenía una mejor forma de solucionar eso.

-¿Te dijo que pensaba hacer?

-No. Viernes dice que está en la torre. Por favor, Alfa, haz algo.

-Lo haré. ¿Inger?

-Estable, todo bien. Ve con ese necio antes de que haga una tontería.


	16. El amor es crear un mundo entre los dos

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**Capítulo 15. El amor es crear un mundo entre los dos.**

 

 

_-“Señor”_

-Cállate, Viernes.

_-“Pero…”_

-Ssshhh.

_-“Tony, Steve se aproxima a la torre.”_

-Ah, gracias, Ra. Por ahí hubieras comenzado, Viernes. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

_-“¿Deseas que lo grabemos?”_

-¡Ra! Eres una inteligencia demasiado precoz. Ajustaré esos parámetros.

_-“Solamente hacía una predicción basada en…”_

-Hagan lo que les pedí y callen esos bits.

 

Tony tomó aire, tumbado sobre la cama que ya había descompuesto ante la fiebre que iba subiendo a cada minuto de grado, haciendo su cuerpo más sensible a todo, hasta jalar aire. Se talló su frente, sintiendo sus cabellos húmedos por el sudor. Ya respiraba trabajosamente pero aún se mantenía tranquilo. Girándose sobre su costado para ver la puerta de su recámara, contó los minutos que su Alfa Prime tardó en llegar por el elevador y correr hacia dónde se encontraba. El castaño sonrió triunfal cuando Steve abrió la puerta a punto de regañarle cuando un aroma inundó todos sus sentidos con una fuerza arrolladora que se quedó ahí en el marco de la puerta sin atinar a moverse. Con satisfacción ampliando su sonrisa, notó como las pupilas de su amado capitán se dilataban al máximo por el inigualable aroma de su Celo.

-¿Steve? –preguntó como si nada pasara pero tuvo que apretar las sábanas entre sus puños porque quería brincarle encima. Su Alfa estaba ahí.

Éste pareció salir de su ensoñación con bastante trabajo, pasando saliva y parpadeando para recobrar algo de sensatez que amenazaba con salir por la ventana. Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, avanzando un par de pasos hacia él. Tony rió, jadeando ligeramente.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba en la recámara? –quiso saber.

Rogers puso sus ideas en orden, mirando a su Omega tumbado de costado con aquel pijama de hospital que ya se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor, acentuando ciertas formas que estaban distrayendo su concentración.

-¿Steve?

-Yo te encontraré, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, no importa cuán lejos sea, te encontraré –recitó el rubio con una sonrisa depredadora.

-El Último de los Mohicanos, qué romántico.

-¿Por qué huiste de Bruce? –gateó sobre la cama, recorriendo aquel cuerpo que tembló ante su inspección.

-Cariño, ¿para qué quiero una jodida operación si tengo un Alfa que bien puede equilibrarme de forma más placentera?

-No maldigas.

-Cállame.

Steve no se hizo del rogar, besando con fuerza aquellos labios de los que saboreó un gemido. Sus manos recorrieron ansiosas los costados de su Omega, asegurándose de que no tuviera ya ninguna herida que fuese a lastimarle, confirmando que estaba bien, sano y salvo. Su inspección le ganó un gruñido molesto de Tony quien tiró de él con el fin de pegar sus cuerpos que se restregaron en automático, haciendo jadear a ambos. Las piernas del castaño de inmediato rodearon las caderas de su Alfa quien empujó en respuesta, robando otro beso fogoso, envolviéndole entre sus brazos.

-Tu Omega… -Stark jaló aire mirándole con ojos nublados-… quiere que lo complazcas.

-Misión aceptada.

Prácticamente en un par de tirones se deshicieron de la ropa. La lengua de Steve recorrió golosa la piel húmeda del castaño quien se arqueó ante su caricia, moviendo su cadera contra él, dejándole sentir su propia excitación. Aquel exquisito aroma volvió loco al Alfa Prime en el interior del capitán pero aún tenía la cordura suficiente para tomarse su tiempo para besar, morder, lamer y jugar con el cuerpo bajo él. Tenía una misión y la iba a llevar a cabo de forma perfecta. Su Omega iba a disfrutar cada segundo al máximo, porque no solamente iba a tomarle. Iba a hacerle el amor.

-… Steve…

Éste sonrió coqueto, bajando de su mentón que mordió hasta su vientre, capturando el miembro de Tony quien casi saltó de la cama al sentir su boca devorarle, abriendo sus ojos de golpe con sus manos volando directas a la cabellera rubia donde se aferraron entre espasmos con su esencia disparándose al máximo. Se arqueó con un gemido quebrado al terminar entre aquellos posesivos labios que no dejaron de estimularle. De buena gana le hubiera brincado al capitán para montarse sobre él pero Rogers parecía tener otros planes, deshaciéndose de su agarre. Con ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera calculando un ataque, se relamió los labios, atrayendo la atención del castaño quien frunció su ceño, jadeando pesadamente. Las caderas de éste fueron levantadas en vilo para dejarle a disposición de un hambriento Alfa.

-¡Steve! ¡Steve! –Stark se ruborizó con fuerza al ver su intención- ¡Esperaaaaaahhhhh…!

Toda queja se perdió entre aquellos gritos incoherentes que lanzó cuando una curiosa lengua le probó, lanzando un latigazo de placer que le hizo retorcerse sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Sus piernas temblaron, con sus pies golpeando apenas la ancha espalda de Steve quien se tomó su tiempo degustándole para bochorno y éxtasis de su Omega cuya mente se perdió entre los delirios de aquellas sensaciones hasta que sintió su cuerpo volver a ser depositado suavemente en la cama mientras luchaba por tener oxígeno en un cerebro frito por tanto gozo. Tony pudo volver a enfocar la vista, sintiéndose mareado pero con el cuerpo hirviendo ante los toques de su pareja. Rogers se había quedado sentado sobre sus pantorrillas mirándole divertido, tomando una de sus piernas para levantarla y comenzar a besarla con cariño, recorriendo lentamente bajo la mirada perdida del millonario cuyos gemidos volvieron conforme subía tormentosamente lento hasta llegar una vez más a sus labios donde sus lenguas se fundieron.

Las manos de Tony recorrieron casi con desesperación el cuerpo marcado de su Alfa, buscando ese miembro viril que sintió firme entre sus dedos, pidiendo ya sentirle dentro. Steve rió en el beso, separándose con un quejido como protesta que calló con un beso sobre una de sus cejas, tomando tranquilamente esas manos juguetonas para ponerlas por encima de la cabeza del castaño quien frunció su ceño, forcejeando apenas porque su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado débil para hacer algo en contra del capitán quien acarició con su mano libre su mejilla, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Te comportarás?

-… ¿Qué clase de…?

-No lo harás.

El rubio alcanzó su camisa a punto de caerse de la cama para atar con ella las muñecas de su rebelde Omega quien bufó confundido cuando anudó sus manos a la cabecera.

-Ssshh.

-No me shushees.

Una risa tranquila escapó de Steve, tomando el rostro de Stark que acarició con sus pulgares.

-Te amo –dijo éste.

-Yo también me amo –bromeó aquél.

Tony abrió sus ojos sorprendidos luego gruñendo enfadado. -¡Steve!

Éste le besó una vez más, habiéndose dado tiempo para tener más cordura y no dejarse llevar únicamente por el instinto. Así era mejor. Mil veces mejor. Volvieron a los besos fogosos, lascivos que les dejaron jadeando con sus cuerpos entrelazándose, disfrutando de ese tipo de acercamiento aunque el castaño sentía que iba a reventar si su Alfa no hacía algo pronto, quejándose entre sus labios con sus caderas moviéndose insistentes contra él. El capitán besó su cuello, haciéndole estremecer al tocar la más que sensible área que necesitaba su atención, apenas si dando un suave mordisco que hizo respingar a Stark quien casi vio estrellas por el estado en que ya se encontraba, sus manos tirando desesperadas de sus ataduras. Una vez más, Steve se dio el tiempo de adorar ese cuerpo, estimulando todo punto que ya sabía de memoria, aspirando su aroma único. Sus labios subieron de vuelta a su cuello mientras una de sus manos bajaba lentamente a la entrepierna de su Omega, sintiéndole estremecerse cuando acarició tentativamente su entrada.

-… Steve… Steve…

-¿Sí, Tony?

Por respuesta solo obtuvo más quejidos-gruñidos que le hicieron reír para sus adentros, usando sus dientes para morder su cuello al tiempo que sus dedos comenzaban a prepararle, siempre tomándose su tiempo, complacido de escuchar incoherencias de esa boca que siempre tenía las palabras acertadas la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto quizá cuando la mano del capitán se movió de tal forma que de no haber sido por los amarres a la cabecera de la cama, Tony hubiera caído de la cama ante el arco que hizo su cuerpo cuando un par de dedos encontraron lo que estaban buscando. El Alfa Prime en el rubio estaba más que satisfecho con sus logros, terminando de relajarle hasta el punto de casi provocarle un segundo orgasmo ante tanta estimulación. Besó su frente bajando a sus labios mirándole fijamente.

-¿Complacido, mi Omega?

Stark ya estaba en un punto donde armar una sola palabra era un esfuerzo titánico, solamente pudo verle a los ojos, viéndose reflejado en la más amorosa y protectora mirada que pudiera sentir. Esta vez el temblor de su cuerpo tuvo un sentido distinto, esa naturaleza Omega deseando entregarse por completo pero viéndose retraída por todas aquellas trabas durante su vida, siempre defendiéndose, sin un momento de descanso o todos le pasarían encima. Muros que había levantado a lo largo de su existencia y que ahora amenazaban con caer, sintiéndose vulnerable. Demasiado. Steve entendió aquella expresión, arrullándole de inmediato.

-No, Tony, estás a salvo –repartió tiernos besos sobre su rostro- Yo te protegeré, no tienes que seguir haciéndolo solo. Tu Alfa ahuyentará esa tormenta para siempre. Estás a salvo conmigo, jamás te dejaré ir. Te amo.

-Steve –una voz quebrada vino al castaño, sonriéndole con una mirada húmeda que recibió los más cariñosos besos entre esos protectores arrullos, dejando ir esos muros alrededor de su esencia Omega. Su Alfa jamás le lastimaría, nunca le haría menos ni se burlaría de él. Estaba a salvo, le tenía a él, y a su Manada. Nadie le haría daño. Podía confiar.

-Déjalo ir, aquí estoy para ti.

Esos muros cayeron y Tony se encontró liberando lágrimas de alivio y felicidad mezclados. _Confianza. Seguridad. Lealtad. Fuerza._ Podía seguir siendo él mismo, podía ser lo que quisiera. Steve no se iba a marchar, no más traiciones, engaños y abandonos. Sus manos fueron liberadas en ese instante, permitiéndole abrazar a su Alfa quien le acunó entre sus brazos, una mano acariciando la base de su nuca. _Amor._ El deseo de que sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo fue mayor, pero no solo era instinto, tenía un sabor más extraordinario que a ambos solamente se les ocurrió una sola palabra. _Paraíso._ Riendo como niños traviesos antes de unir sus labios una vez más volvieron a las caricias con susurros, algunos tontos, otros tiernos. Un par de ojos azules miró otros café, preguntando, pidiendo; recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

La sensación de unirse tuvo una fuerza mayor que cualquiera que hubieran sentido anteriormente. Todo aquel delirio de sus naturalezas estaba presente, convertido en una experiencia más enriquecedora, apasionada, total. Una vez más, lo que les rodeaba desapareció como si fuesen envueltos en una burbuja de placer, cariño y felicidad que sus cuerpos compartían entre vaivenes lentos, con sus piernas y brazos entrelazados mientras sus besos se hicieron más largos, dejándoles sin aliento para volver a buscarse. Steve cambió el movimiento de su cadera y fue recompensado con un esplendoroso sonido de parte de Tony quien se aferró a su espalda, dejando marcas rojizas sobre su piel brillante por el sudor. Ese acto trajo en el rubio más placer, acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas casi a punto de llevar a ambos al éxtasis final pero se contuvo una vez más, sorprendiendo a su Omega a quien jaló consigo cuando se irguió, acomodándole sobre su regazo donde le abrazó posesivamente, apenas si moviéndose.

Stark de nuevo se aferró a sus hombros donde le arañó al jadear pesadamente por el cambio de posición, dejándole ver su mirada perdida pero brillante.

 

_Alfa_.

Fue el turno de Rogers para sonreír con una felicidad desbordada.

_Omega… Anthony._

Éste le miró fijamente, estampándole un beso.

_Steve._

 

No eran perfectos, tenían defectos y virtudes, momentos buenos, malos y pésimos. Tenían diferencias como también similitudes. Pero eran una pareja. Más allá de Alfa y Omega, de un nombre con apellido. En esa tierra que muchos poetas alababan en sus versos. Así fue como ambos tocaron al fin el éxtasis que llenó todos sus sentidos, sus cuerpos, sus almas. Cayeron de vuelta a la cama donde se quedaron por largos minutos hasta que la razón, el aire y las fuerzas lentamente regresaron a ellos, permaneciendo en un silencio que bien parecía no tener nada pero al mismo tiempo lo decía todo. Los brazos de Tony apretaron con fuerza al capitán quien levantó su rostro para verle, apenas si juntando sus cejas ante el gesto.

-¿Tony?

-¿No estoy soñando, verdad?

La risa de Steve fue suficiente confirmación para el millonario quien sonrió, tomando aire.

-¿En qué momento hiciste tu Marca?

-¿Ah?

Ni el mismo Rogers sabía, tal había sido ese placer que les inundara que perdió razón de lo que hicieron en un momento dado. Parpadeó llevando una mano hacia el cuello del castaño, observando una Marca pero era completamente diferente a las usuales, incluso a la primera que hiciera. Tenía más una forma de tatuaje que ciertamente una mordida salvaje. La acarició con cariño y cierto orgullo, sintiendo el cuerpo bajo él estremecerse, con su interior apretándole. No solo había sido la Marca lo que hubiera aparecido, también estaban deliciosamente unidos por cierto Nudo. Algo en su mente le dijo que no habría otra piel que pudiera lograr esa reacción que la suya, que no habría mano ajena que su Omega aceptaría, la perdería antes de siquiera acercarla.

-¿Tanto te gusta, eh? –rió un agotado Tony.

-Se ve hermosa.

-Genial es la palabra correcta.

-Hermosa y genial. Siento que hubiéramos ido al Nirvana y vuelto de regreso.

-¿Nirvana? No, capitán, al infinito y más allá.

-Toy Story.

Ambos rieron divertidos, besándose tranquilamente después, charlando serenos hasta que el Capitán América recordó algo, abrazándole por la espalda una vez que pudieron separarse.

-¿Tony?

-¿Mm?

-¿Dónde ocultas ese reloj de Mi Pequeño Pony?

Stark se quedó completamente quieto, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas al ser descubierto. El rubio se carcajeó sosegadamente depositando un beso sobre su hombro antes de verle de perfil con una ceja arqueada.

-No puedes decir que no hay tal porque sabes que lo sé. ¿Cómo es que conservas algo así? ¿Tony?

-Es una edición especial –fue lo que dijo éste a la defensiva.

-Recuerda, no tienes por qué temer.

-No temo por un reloj.

-¿Entonces? –insistió divertido al haber encontrado al fin algo que perturbara así un ego tan bien plantado.

Girando su cabeza para verle, Tony le miró con un suspiro.

-Luego de que mis padres fallecieran, la única compañía en la que podía confiar era en Jarvis, había tutores y todas esas cosas pero yo sabía que sus regalos, sus palabras no eran sinceras. Cuando hice mi primer propulsor para la feria de ciencias, recibí muchas felicitaciones como obsequios. Yo ya sabía qué cosas iban a darme, no había emoción en eso porque se suponía que era un alfa. William llegó, me sacó de mi celebración para llevarme a una feria ambulante del otro lado de la ciudad. Jamás me divertí tanto de niño. En uno de los tantos carritos de suvenires me compró ese reloj, el mercader dijo que era edición especial. La verdad… -se encogió de hombros-… es que fue especial para mí porque William me hizo sentir único esa tarde, estaba orgulloso de mi por ser un Omega, por ser Anthony. _Así era mi zorro antes, semejante a cien mil otros. Al hacerlo mi amigo, ahora es único en el mundo…_

Steve le miró fijamente al escuchar de nuevo recitar una línea de aquella obra. Era increíble como unas simples letras de un solo libro habían sido las responsables de la salvación del mundo.

-… siempre lo guardé. Un día tuve una riña con William, cosas que ya no importan, tonterías. Era un joven idiota y le dije que su reloj barato de feria lo iba a echar a la trituradora antes de prenderle fuego.

-¿Qué hizo él?

-Solamente me dijo, “si eso es lo que quieres, está bien.”

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-No podía. ¿Sabes qué es lo más curioso? –el castaño levantó sus cejas, picando el mentón de su Alfa- Ese reloj tiene un mecanismo que me inspiró más tarde para hacer los primeros circuitos de Jarvis.

-Toda una historia. Gracias por compartirla.

-Es simple.

-Y las cosas más simples son las más asombrosas.

-Hey, yo soy asombroso pero no soy simple.

Steve rió sacudiendo su cabeza. –De acuerdo, no te contradeciré. Ahora duerme –besó su sien al verle bostezar- Suficientes historias.

-No voy a estar contando historias como si fuese Sherezada.

-Estoy muy seguro que ésta fue la única que escucharé –sonrió pícaro.

Recibió una mirada reprobatoria y falsamente indignada. Esos ojos acusadores al fin se cerraron para descansar un par de horas antes de que la siguiente oleada de feromonas viniera a ellos. Rogers realmente agradeció que estuvieran en la torre donde podían pasar ese tiempo a salvo, sin molestias pero ayudados por Ra, Viernes y Dummy sin alterarlos. Tony iba a requerir algo de comida pero difícilmente abandonaría la cama, ni siquiera estaba seguro si él mismo podría poner un pie fuera de la recámara. Sonrió por completo ya imaginando la clase de demandas que iba a tener el Omega entre sus brazos. Apoyó su rostro contra esos despeinados cabellos castaños, dejándose llevar por el calor de su cuerpo para descansar.

-Muy astuto –murmuró casi adormilado- No me dijiste dónde está.

Bruce tendría que explicarle a Nick Fury no sin sonrojarse porque las dos cabezas de los Vengadores estarían ausentes durante una semana, recomendado de forma puntual que nadie debía acercarse a la torre durante esos días so pena de terminar con la cabeza separada del cuerpo por un territorial, posesivo como algo ocupado Alfa Prime quien estaría cuidando solícitamente de su Omega durante su Celo, término del cual su cuerpo regresaría a la normalidad, sin necesidad de una intervención quirúrgica como lo había sugerido el doctor Banner. Efectos positivos de una saludable como fuerte pareja Alfa Omega y, por supuesto, de una Manada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo nos resta el cierre!!!   
> Por adelantado, quiero agradecer a quienes me leyeron tan pacientemente como a quienes me dejaron un comentario. Muchísimas gracias por tan precioso tiempo.  
> miau


	17. Cierre

_Título_ : **Umbra**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU, Universo Alfa/Omega.

_Parejas_ : Stony, principalmente.

_Derechos_ : todo es de Marvel y Mr. Lee. Soy tan pobre.

_Warnings_ : Bueno pues, este es un mundo paralelo llenito de Alfas, Betas y Omegas. Hay algunas variaciones respecto a las películas en orden de hacer esto provechoso y satisfactorio para la pervertida autora. Acción, sangre, peligro, etc., etc. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 

Muchas gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

**CIERRE**

 

 

Tony estaba más que feliz pasada aquella semana, trabajando con esas inagotables energías en su taller luego de escuchar los tradicionales regaños del director de los Vengadores por tomarse licencias sin consultarle aunque sabía que Fury solamente estaba fingiendo su papel para no perder la costumbre. Tenía ahora dos IA que hacían las delicias para una mente creativa como la suya, al fin haciendo la versión final de Viernes que habría de mutar a una forma más poderosa. Se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo diseño de su armadura cuando vio por el reflejo de una de las paredes de cristal una figura que le hizo detenerse, torciendo una sonrisa.

-Me preguntaba cuando ibas a aparecer –habló, levantándose sus googles para tomar una botella de agua que su Alfa había dejado antes de ir al cuartel, girándose sobre el banquillo donde estaba sentado, bebiendo un poco con la vista fija en su visitante- Vienes por tu recompensa.

Un par de ojos verdes le miraron inquisitivos pero sin que su dueño se moviera de su lugar, plantado tras la pared de cristal donde se proyectaban múltiples pantallas. Stark arqueó una ceja, bajando del banquillo con la botella en mano, paseándose tranquilamente por su taller.

-Aún sigo preguntándome cómo usaste exactamente esa Gema del Tiempo –le miró por el rabillo del ojo- Llevaste a mi Manada hasta donde las tres IA, moviste los satélites de Umbra para estar al alcance de los cañones de Shield, sanaste todas las heridas de Inger pero además te moviste en otros momentos, ¿o me equivoco, Loki?

-¿Qué si lo hice?

-No dudo que hayas hecho otra de tus graciosadas por ahí, pero no vas a engañarme con lo que pasó con los Chitauri, ahora me queda claro que estabas usando el cetro para ubicar la Gema y luego volver por ella, bastardo.

-Me dejas sin palabras, Stark.

-¿Cuál era la edad real de esos ficticios reyes de Oriente?

-No tengo por qué responderte –sonrió malicioso el Dios de las Mentiras con sus manos tras su espalda, mirándole de arriba abajo.

-¿Dos mil años? ¿Tres mil? –aventuró el castaño sin quitarle la vista de encima- Sentí esos tentáculos horrendos. Movimiento, forma, textura, temperatura extraterrestre. No me engañas.

-Mmmm, ellos usaban la Gema. Lo demás tendrías que deducirlo si eres tan inteligente como dices.

-Aletargados en el Ártico, posiblemente durante la última Glaciación. Cuando Umbra se formó y dieron con la Gema de alguna forma, ellos despertaron. Esos tres bastardos manipularon a los Alfas para hacerse del control de este mundo, sabiendo que jamás les tocarían al estarse moviendo en el tiempo de la Tierra para distorsionar los eventos a su favor. Pero había una raza que escapaba a su control. Los Omega.

-Aprendes rápido.

-Los asustaste cuando llegaste con las huestes de los Chitauri. Ahí cometieron el error de mostrarse al activarse el poder del Teseracto. Tú, amiguito, los ubicaste. Sabías qué eran. Eso es lo que quiero saber.

-Umbra.

Stark frunció su ceño, bebiendo de la botella, alcanzando su bolsa de blueberries para llevarse unas a la boca, ofreciendo a Loki quien ni las miró.

-Está bien, Loki. Te dejaré entrar a mi Manada, pero solamente porque fuiste buen niño y dejaste la Gema en la Cámara de Tesoros en Asgard. Thor ya me contó. Siendo sinceros, me alegra que te nos unas aunque hagas caritas de que no te importa. Hay tres Alfa Prime en mi Manada, sin mencionar los otros más y Betas para aventar al cielo, es mucho trabajo. Un Omega como tú funcionará igual que un magneto, yo seré el polo positivo y tú el negativo. Ahora, la tradición dicta que el nuevo Omega debe ofrecer al líder un obsequio –sonrió descarado- ¿Qué le has traído a tu Omega líder?

Loki le miró con ojos entrecerrados, luego mostrando una sonrisa burlona. –Estás gestando.

Tony casi se ahogó con el agua que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos, tosiendo erráticamente hasta volver a respirar tranquilo. Era cierto que solamente un Omega podía detectar casi al instante cuando otro de su Manada había concebido pero ya estaba muy curtido en las trampas del ojiverde como para caer tan pronto.

-Buen intento, pero esa broma mejor hazla a Thor.

-Quieres estarlo.

-… sí –el castaño se encogió de hombros- Pero no me desvíes del tema. Mi regalo.

-Tu primer hijo, será tan tuyo como si hubiera nacido de ti.

Eso dejó a un genio millonario más que confundido sin oportunidad de preguntar más porque el Embustero desapareció. Tardó unos buenos minutos en reaccionar, terminando su botella de agua que tiró al bote de basura.

-Ah, pero ni siquiera… -bufó, rodando sus ojos- Lo olvidaba, solamente tenía que aceptar su entrada.

_-“Tony, Inger está por despertar.”_

-Whoa, gracias Ra. Voy para allá. Apaga todo y cierra el taller, por favor.

Sonrió tomando su sudadera que se colocó por encima de su camisa negra, saliendo de la torre en su deportivo para ir donde Bruce. La danesa había estado en coma desde que cayera inconsciente en el Helitransporte por lo grave de sus heridas pero al parecer, según había dicho Wanda, también por el choque emocional sufrido. Stark entendía las razones: la presión de Umbra, el mantenerle lejos de Hydra, la muerte de Jabberwocky, el combate contra esa peluda cosa que le dio vida… esperaba de todo corazón que el haberle devuelto a una Manada terminaran de sanar las heridas en su alma. Envió un mensaje a Steve para informarle de la noticia, llegando al cuartel rápidamente y al lado de Inger cuyo regazo era protegido por el gordo Mefistófeles, que acarició sentándose al lado de la camilla.

-Realmente parece que te importa mucho –comentó Banner.

-Verde, amas cuando menos lo merecen…

-Porque es cuando más lo necesitan –completó el doctor, negando apenas- No la agotes tanto. Está bien que es una Alfa Prime pero no es inmortal. Y ese gato me debe una dona.

-Te compraré todo Krispy Kreme si quieres.

-Tony…

Bruce les dejó solos, habiendo terminado de revisar a la danesa cuyos párpados se agitaron, juntando el entrecejo al despertar lentamente. Primero sin reconocer a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos captaron al figura sonriéndole a un lado.

-Bonito.

-Hey, ¿lista para otra batalla?

-El cuartel –miró alrededor con recelo pero el castaño tomó una de sus manos.

-Está bien.

-¿Realmente estoy dentro de tu Manada?

-Lo estás.

-¿Y ellos lo aceptan?

-Lo hacen.

Inger desvió su mirada. Podía sentir el Vínculo. Tan familiar.

-Créeme que eres el miembro menos peligroso de esta rara familia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ah… lo sabrás después –Tony se recargó sobre el barandal de la camilla- Ya sé cómo pudiste lograr los octágonos múltiples.

-Dime, bonito.

-Tu cerebro, cuerpo calloso. Los chips maestros. La única manera de haber hecho así a Ra era imitando fielmente tu estructura neuronal mutante.

La danesa rió ladeando su rostro para verle mejor. –No fue placentero.

-No importa cuánto te hayan lastimado o hecho, Inger. Jamás tocaron lo más importante.

-Eso mismo me dijo Ernst –la mano de la mujer se levantó para acariciar sus cabellos castaños, notando la Marca en su cuello, jalando la tela de su sudadera con el fin de verla mejor- Muy lindo.

-¿Verdad?

-Steve debe estar muy orgulloso. Y complacido, tienes la cara de Mefistófeles cuando se ha tragado todas las donas.

Tony rió divertido. –Inger, ¿por qué nunca nacieron Alfa Prime pero sí Omegas Prime?

-Porque la naturaleza es jodidamente sabia como para no permitir que bestias prepotentes se hagan mayoría. En cambio, –le pellizcó una mejilla- permite que de vez en cuando un Omega Prime nazca para devolver al mundo a su camino correcto. Hoy te toca a ti, aunque no estoy muy segura si la madre naturaleza sigue siendo prudente o está menopáusica.

Dedicándole una mirada, el castaño picó uno de sus costados. –He mejorado a Viernes. Yo solito. Ja. Quiero que saludes a su nueva versión.

-Adelante.

-¿Jean?

_-“Buenos días, Señorita Rohde_.”

Ésta se sentó como rayo, tirando a un lado a Mefistófeles que gruñó molesto. Abrió sus ojos como platos igual que su boca. Jean, la antigua Viernes, tenía la misma voz que su fallecido Omega. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos de inmediato, sonriendo pero dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-¿Te gusta?

-Ven acá, bonito.

Tony se puso de pie para dejarse abrazar por una conmocionada Inger que lloró sobre su hombro, besando sus cabellos y sien. Así eran los Omega Prime, por eso eran tan únicos, porque no eran palabras, eran acciones. Acciones que calaban hasta lo más profundo de las almas, dejando una huella indeleble en la Humanidad por más basura, engaños o exterminios que Umbra hubiera querido hacer. Ella que casi había llevado al exterminio a los Omega hasta que el amor de Jean vino a mostrarle el verdadero rostro del mundo, había pasado por un verdadero camino de penitencia, castigo y redención juntos cuando en Fredericia el nuevo Omega Prime había llegado a su departamento por la razón menos pensada. Jabberwocky le había dado un cuerpo nuevo, James un hermano incondicional, pero Anthony Stark le obsequiaba un perdón que jamás creyó alcanzar en vida.

-Ahora tengo estrellas que ríen –sollozó sin perder su sonrisa.

Separándose para limpiar su rostro, Stark asintió. –Ohana.

Por primera vez en su vida, Inger rió feliz. –Y Ohana significa…

- _Manada_.

-Una Manada que nunca te abandona ni te olvida. Bonito, bonito, ¿qué me haces?

-No sé, ¿maravillarte con mi genialidad?

-No soy una Vengadora, Tony.

-Tampoco yo, pero hay que hacerle creer a Fury que sí o pierde el único ojo bueno que tiene.

Inger negó, dejándose caer sobre la almohada, mirándole cansada. –Gracias por Jean.

-Nah.

-¿Sabes que es mejor que Ra, cierto?

-“ _Se lo dije cuando terminó la actualización_.” –habló éste.

El Hombre de Hierro estaba a punto de reclamar pero una mano calló sus labios. –Yo tengo clavados en el cerebro esos chips, bonito, soy su punto débil. Tú, en cambio, hiciste a Jarvis, a Viernes, a Ultrón y a Jean libres. Ni por asomo te igualo. Eres un genio, además de millonario y las demás estupideces que sueles recitar.

-¡Hey!

-Anda, ve con tu Alfa, yo quiero dormir.

-Bienvenida a los Vengadores, Inger. Por cierto, dile adiós a ese nombre de Circe, no más. Piénsate otro o yo te nombraré… mmmm… Lupi, sí eso.

Inger rodó sus ojos, viéndole salir de la sala. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo esa paz que traía esa fortaleza llamada Manada. Había mucho por hacer, pero la tempestad había terminado. Sonrió llevándose una mano a la altura de su corazón con Mefistófeles acurrucándose junto a su rostro.

-¿Jean? ¿Puedes leerme el Principito?

 

 

_Meses después_

 

Fotógrafos y reporteros se amontonaban entre sí con tal de obtener un momento más del millonario y genio indiscutible de las Industrias Stark mientras bajaba por las escaleras luego de su discurso frente al Consejo de Naciones Unidas. Una vez más, Anthony Stark hacía gala de sus maneras excéntricas al declararse abiertamente como un Omega y convertirse en vocero oficial de esta raza en defensa de sus derechos, igualdades y justicias, hablando en carne propia sobre lo que significaba haber vivido oculto por el yugo de Umbra como ejemplo para el resto de las personas. William Tyree le miró con orgullo, conmocionado pero feliz, felicitándole cuando bajó, estrechando su mano con un abrazo cariñoso en un intercambio de cálidas palabras que sacaron una sonrisa en el castaño, el cual al fin salió del recinto acompañado de una seria pero tranquila Inger en sus típicas ropas que ahuyentaban curiosos.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó el millonario a su celosa guardaespaldas.

-A más de uno se le aflojó el esfínter.

-¡Inger! –rió Tony, negando, antes de ponerse sus lentes oscuros- ¿Steve?

-Recibí la confirmación de su estatus en Sídney, al parecer la mejora en el brazo de James está haciendo las delicias de éste.

-No podía ser de otra manera, yo lo hice.

-Regresarán para el anochecer.

-A tiempo para la noche de películas, según recuerdo, es tu turno. Nada de cosas que quiten el sueño, apenas si pude pegar un ojo con esa cosa de Mártires.

-No dormiste porque tu Alfa estaba más caliente que una fusión solar.

La danesa se carcajeó ante el rubor que hizo aparecer en el Hombre de Hierro quien luego le gruñó, haciéndose el ofendido en tanto sacaba las llaves de su deportivo.

-¿Irás a la torre? –quiso saber ella.

-Sí, quiero probar lo que me dijiste de los propulsores.

-Entendido, bonito. Te dejaré ahí antes de ir por el desplumado –Inger tomó una motocicletas oscura que el castaño le había creado, con un dibujo en la parte posterior que hacía alusión a su nuevo alias. Mond.

Tony cambió el elegante traje sastre por unas ropas más cómodas para trabajar en el taller luego de llegar custodiado por la danesa quien se despidió de él. Se quedó trabajando un par de horas hasta que Ra le recordó su cita de ese día.

-¿Entrevista? –torció su boca, quitándose sus lentes y guantes.

_-“Para un periódico escolar, la Señorita Potts te pidió más interacción con los jóvenes estudiantes.”_

-En fin –suspiró Stark, alcanzando sus blueberries- ¿De qué va esa entrevista?

_-“Una muestra de tus conocimientos en ingeniería, por supuesto, tal vez mencionar tu nuevo proyecto.”_

-Demasiada ciencia para pubertos, Ra.

_-“Tu entrevistador tiene las credenciales para ello.”_

-Así me dijeron una vez y el mocoso solamente se sabía las tres leyes de Newton.

_-“Puedo asegurarte que este jovencito te asombrará. Comenzando por el hecho de que es un Híbrido.”_

Stark levantó ambas cejas. -¿De verdad? Nunca había conocido a uno, solamente sabía de ellos como leyenda urbana.

_-“Alfa-Omega. Comprobado.”_

-Interesante.

_-“Ha llegado a la torre en estos momentos. ¿Deseas verlo en el lobby o harás la entrevista en tu taller?”_

-Mmm, aquí en el taller, dejemos que se emocione –llamó a Mefistófeles, que entraba en esos momentos al taller, para cargarlo.

_-“Le haré subir.”_

-¿Me recuerdas su nombre, por favor?

_-“Peter Parker.”_

 

 

**F I N**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo bueno -y también lo malo, por qué no- tiene que terminar, pero ha sido todo un placer recibir sus comentarios, sus ánimos y buenos deseos. Esta minina agradece tiempo y esfuerzo para leerle, esperando que sigamos en este camino de los escritos con sus lectores honrando esos personajes que nos arrancan más de un suspiro. Esta historia llega a su término pero no las ganas de una servilleta para inventar más locuras. 
> 
> Muchas gracias de todo corazón. 
> 
> Clumsykitty


End file.
